


Danganronpa 4: Enoshima Reborn

by KuwataPresent



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Dr4:ER, Enoshima Reborn, F/F, F/M, Fanganronpa, Hope's Peak Academy, Horror, Lgbt+ Oc, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Soudam, Mystery, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Spoilers, Star Point Academy, Trauma, Ultimate Students, Ultimates - Freeform, Very slight Soudam, Violence, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa oc - Freeform, fanseries, female oc - Freeform, first person POV, nonbinary OC, side characters, slight romance, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuwataPresent/pseuds/KuwataPresent
Summary: Welcome to Star Point Academy, an elite school for extremely talented students! Noboru Honda, the Ultimate Intelligent Prodigy, is excited to enter the school of his dreams. But all that excitement melts away when he and 15 other students are informed that they are trapped in the school - and the only way to escape is murder.Read notes for trigger warnings
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: The New Despair Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Fanganronpa! Before you begin reading, please keep in mind a few things!
> 
> 1: This story takes place in the year 2037.  
> 2: Please only read this if you've watched or played Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Super Danganronpa 2! There will be major spoilers to those games! Ultra Despair Girls, Danganronpa V3, and the Danganronpa 3 anime are not canon to this story, but there may be occasional references to them. (With the exception of Ultra Despair Girls, as I have never seen or played it.)  
> 3: There are very brief mentions of Soudam (Kazuichi Soda x Gundham Tanaka). If you really don't like that ship, then you don't have to read this if you don't want to. However, it is pretty easy to ignore and isn't brought up all that often. If you want, you can just pretend it is another ship that you do like. :)
> 
> Now let's move on to the trigger warnings!  
> It will be pretty hard for me to make this without giving any spoilers, so just keep in mind that this story will be just as mature as the games themselves. There will be extreme violence and descriptions of that violence, swearing, mental heath issues/mental illness, upsetting themes, trauma, upsetting backstories, and possibly the occasional sexual joke. (Like in the games. Keep in mind I am a minor and not a much older adult.) Once again, only read this if you have completed or watched the first two games and are comfortable hearing about upsetting themes. I do not want to trigger anyone but it will be hard for me to explain the upsetting themes without giving away the entire story. So please, just go into this knowing that it will be just as bad as the real Danganronpa games.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I sincerely hope you enjoy this series! Tell me your thoughts down below, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Here are some social medias where you can keep up with development and learn more about each character!  
> Instagram: enoshimareborn  
> Danganronpa Amino: enoshimareborn

That day...that was the day I entered the school of my dreams. Star Point Academy for Gifted Youth. An outstanding school filled with equally outstanding students. Apparently, I was outstanding enough to attend.

My name is Noboru Honda. I'm attending Star Point Academy as the Ultimate Intelligent Prodigy. I've had amazing grades every since I was in elementary school. This school is supposed to challenge my intelligence.

_Little did I know...this school was filled with nothing but despair._

"So, this is the place, huh?" I said, standing outside the door of the school. "I guess I better get inside before I end up late." That's a really big door. This school really is elite! I went through the door and found myself in the entrance hall. "This...this place is incredible!" I exclaimed, astounded by the beauty of the place.

This school really is amazing...but... _what is this feeling? I feel...really sick...what the hell? I was fine just a minute ago...what's going on?_

The last thing I remember was blacking out. And when I awoke...

"...Ergh...w-what? W-where..." I woke up in some sort of strange classroom. How the hell did I end up in here?

"Well, it look's like you're finally awake."

I screamed out of instinct. Who is that? There's someone else in this room with me, some kid sitting on a desk!

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you. My sincerest apologies. My name is Daisuke Inaba. I'm known as the Ultimate Journalist. And who might you be?" Daisuke asked. He was a pale kid with long, purple hair put into a ponytail. He dressed way fancier then me - a button up shirt with a black vest and dark blue dress pants. The outfit was all tied together with a little bow on his shirt collar.

"I-I'm Noboru Honda, the Ultimate Intelligent Prodigy." I introduced myself. I'd heard of Daisuke before this. He's the son of that super-famous journalist Inaba family. He's written for a ton of important magazines and reporters before.

Daisuke nodded at me. "Right. Well, I propose that we should see what's outside of this classroom, correct?" I nodded back at him. "Y-Yeah, right! Okay, let's go!" I followed Daisuke to the classroom door. We opened it and exited into a long hallway. Just as I looked down it, I saw a pink haired girl coming our way.

"H-Hey, there's more of us!?" The girl exclaimed in confusion. "Did you guys wake up in a classroom too? Cause' I did! Me and this super mean blonde girl!" Almost immediately after she said that, we all heard a shout from the other end of the hallway.

"Hey, bitch! You can't just go off and leave me all alone, you know!" Another girl yelled, one with blonde hair. "Oh, here she is now!" Said the pink haired girl. The blonde girl caught up to us and stood next to her. She was a little under average height and was wearing a purple cropped sweatshirt, denim shorts, a red choker and a pearl necklace. Some of her long, blonde hair was put up in a side ponytail. She seemed to contrast the pink haired girl. She was taller, and her skin was a bit darker. She had freckles, and the bangs of her long, pink hair were put in a small ponytail and brushed to the side. She wore a light yellow tank top with pink frill on the collar and sleeves. A pink heart charm was attached to it, and she also wore a red choker, just like Chitose. She wore a normal looking, pinkish-purple skirt, but her fashion sense from there was rather peculiar. She had an aqua-and-dark blue wrap around her waist, bright yellow and neon green arm bands, and bright yellow and neon green tights- half yellow, half green. I wonder what her ultimate is that leads to these strange clothing choices...

"I'm Noboru Honda, the Ultimate Intelligent Prodigy. And yes, we actually did wake up in a classroom." I introduced myself. "I'm Asami Kamiya, the Ultimate Comedian! Nice to meetcha'!" Said the pink haired girl, or Asami. I guess her being the Ultimate Comedian explains her bold clothing style! "I'm Chitose Anzai. I'm called the Ultimate Rapper." Said the blonde haired girl, or Chitose. "Well, actually, now that I think about it, I think I've heard of you guys before!"

Asami's a pretty popular comedian who's been featured on a ton of comedy shows lately. Ever since she was 7 years old, she's been a master of the comedic arts. She's super well known for her "No offensive jokes" policy that most comedians don't follow. As for Chitose, she's basically the most famous teen rapper on the internet. Apparently, she was personally trained by a super-famous former rapper.

"Ha! Of course you've heard of me. I'm the best rapper in the whole country by a mile." Chitose boasted. "Eh? Best in the country? Well, I guess I wouldn't really know. Rap music isn't really my thing, I guess." I explained to her. "Well sure...but believe me, I AM the best in Japan. I'm sure I'm better then most regular singers, too!" Wow...this girl sure gloats a lot...

All of a sudden, I heard a super high pitched, ear piercing voice in our direction. "Hey! You kids need to hurry up and get to the gym, _eeeee_!" I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a _hideous_ cat creature...it was half white and half calico. It looked somewhat like Monokuma, the famous symbol of despair during Junko Enoshima's reign over 20 years ago. "What the FUCK is that thing!?" Chitose shrieked in disgust. "Did it...talk!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm the Ultra Despairful Cat...Monofry, _eeeee_!" Monofry held her arms to her sides and held her head up high, before moping once again. "Well...technically, I'm just an apprentice... _eeeee_..." Asami looked absolutely dumbfounded. "...This is so weird..." She mumbled. "She appears to be some electronically-controlled stuffed animal." Daisuke theorized. Immediately, Monofry's head shot up, and a look of anger was on her face. " _EEEE!?_ I'm not a stuffed animal! ...Well, I guess I'll forgive you for now...come on, I'll take you to the gym." Me, Asami, Chitose, and Daisuke reluctantly followed the weird...cat thing to the gym. "Here! Now, go get acquainted, and then the real part starts!"

In the back of my mind, I had this lingering thought...that maybe, just maybe, this was the beginning of another killing game...after all, in the Hope's Peak killing game, they all woke up in a strange classroom as well...but, despite that, I decided it would be best to listen to Monofry. "...Sure..." I said, hesitantly. As we entered the gym, everyone turned to look at us. "U-Uhhh...hey, there...I'm Noboru Honda, the Ultimate Intelligent Prodigy..." Yeah, introductions are not really my thing...Asami, Chitose, and Daisuke all introduced themselves much better then me. Well, I guess since I'm here, I should go talk to my peers...

I walked up to a boy who I kind of recognized. He had very long, spiky blue pigtails, a long, grey coat, a purple shirt with a flame symbol on it, a pink, sequin-studded belt, brown dress pants, and a beautiful blue jewel necklace. He was _extremely_ gorgeous, so much he didn't even seem real. "So, what's your name? You look really familiar." I asked him. "My name is Katsuhito Ishikawa. You can call me Katsu if you like. I go by the Ultimate Actor."

H-Holy crap! Katsuhito Ishikawa!? He goes to MY school!? That's insane! He's a super famous teen actor! He's known mostly for his work in musical theatre, but he's been on the screen before, too. His online fanbase is absolutely huge, and it consists mostly of teenage girls. I'm not even embarrassed to say I'm a part of it, despite being a boy.

"I...I love your work, especially your musicals!" I exclaimed in glee. Katsu smiled. "Well, yes, I'm quite well-known for-"

"Miku!"

W-Who was that? "...What?" Katsu said, confused. Suddenly, I turned around and saw a girl behind us. She was really pretty - she had short hair that was white at the top and light blue at the bottom. She wore a black choker and a long, brown coat with the sleeves rolled up and some anime pins pinned in. She was wearing a light pink shirt that had blue circle designs on it, a hot pink skirt, and tall, brown boots. Her ears were pierced, she wore heavy eyeliner, and had a beauty mark under her mouth. Her voice was high and sweet. "A-Ah! I'm sorry! You just look EXACTLY like Hatsune Miku!" She explained, a little embarrassed. I guess she must have mistaken him for a Hatsune Miku cosplayer...

"...N-No I don't! I don't look like Miku at all!!!" Katsu argued, although I don't know why. After all, Hatsune Miku is just as cute as him. "Allow me to introduce myself." Said the girl. "My name is Aiko Yoshida, the Ultimate Fanartist."

Aiko Yoshida, huh? She's a popular online artist who draws mostly anime-related content. She has over a million followers and became super widespread after she participated in a 6-hour drawing challenge for charity. I'm meeting so many famous people at this school...it makes me feel a little insecure! But, at the same time, I wonder who I'll meet next!

"Heya there, short-haired boy!" I turned around and saw a...really, _really_ small kid...not just height wise, he honestly looks like he should be in elementary school...he had very long, orange hair put in pigtails that reached his legs. He was wearing a classic sailor outfit with a giant pink ribbon. I don't think it's a school uniform, as there are no stripes on it to signify what year of high school he is, if he's even a high schooler. He was also wearing long, black arm bands and black leg ribbons. He had very noticeable frilly socks as well.

"Uh, hey there...y-you go to high school?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. He just laughed at me. "Yeah, I know I look a lot younger then I am. That's what being 4'9 does to you, plus my damned squeaky voice doesn't help. But I am a high schooler, the same age as all of you! My name is Mitsue Kasai, and I'm the Ultimate Babysitter!"

Actually, I know who this kid is! Mitsue Kasai is apparently the very best young babysitter in the city! His reviews are extraordinary and he's incredible with children. Parents request him so much, he has a queue line!

"This is my BFF, Takahiro!" Mitsue introduced his friend to me. He was much taller, with choppy bangs and his brown hair put into a long braid. He wore a greyish-brown suit with a badge attached. He also has a very large, noticeable scar running across his face. "...I'm Takahiro Eguchi...the Ultimate Bodygaurd."

Oh, right! Takahiro is the son of the legendary Eguchi family, a family of bodygaurds. He's super-strong, super well-trained, and...super quiet. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a girl standing all alone. She had shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair. Some of it was put into a ponytail in the back, held up by a yin-yang hairpin. She wore an oversized, light blue sweater, with a pink skirt. She also wore half-white, half-red tights. She seems to be a bit nervous...maybe I should go talk to her...?

"Um, hey there! What's your name?" I asked her. She looked up at me, surprised. "O-Oh! Hello! I'm Hanako. U-Um, well, Hanako Mochizuki, the Ultimate Historian." She replied to me in a high, desperate voice. She seems...very socially awkward.

I honestly don't know much about Hanako, except that she really likes history, and she's super good in her history classes. Just as I was about to figure out who to introduce myself to next, I heard another voice calling for me. "Well, hey there! You're one of the new ones, huh? You and the other 3 makes 16!" The lady talking to me was very cute, with short, orange hair, two pinkish-red hairclips, and a flower hairclip. She was plus-size and was wearing a green apron over a short-sleeved white shirt. Her outfit was very simple, with some grey leggings as well. She also had some very long eyelashes.

"Oh, so there's 16 of us." I repeated. She smiled. "I'm Scarlett Castill, nice to meetcha'. I'm an exchange student from Texas! O-Oh, and I'm the Ultimate Florist!" Scarlett's an American florist, good at arranging flowers, growing flowers, and knowing what flowers are good for what occasions. She's apparently even done the floral arrangements for some celebrity's weddings! All that mixed with her motherly personality make her the ideal friend. Of course, it seems like I can't get one moment of peace, as the moment I left Scarlett alone, I heard someone else greeting me. Not that I'm necessarily complaining, though. I didn't have many friends growing up.

"Heeeeeyyyyy, Noboru, was it? I'm Shinobu Okabe! The one and only Ultimate Chess Boxer!" The person that was talking to me now had long, bright red hair, put up into a high ponytail. They had two different eye colors, one yellow and one green, with noticeably small eyebrows. They had a band aid on the side of their face, and a big fluffy bandage on the side of their neck. They also had freckles all around their nose and one sharp tooth. They wore a denim jacket with a giant red heart charm attached, and yellow fabric at the end of their sleeves. Under it they wore a plain white shirt, high yellow shorts, and light pink tights.

Honestly...I'm not exactly sure what chess-boxing is, but apparently, Shinobu's pretty good at it. They've even won pretty major tournaments before! Regardless, I'm probably running out of time, so I should go meet the others. There was one kid who caught my eye...probably because of his strange hairstyle. He had long, light green hair with a side-shave. It was put into a ponytail and then thrown over his head as if it was a bang. I don't know what inspired him to choose this hairstyle, but he must be a pretty interesting guy. He, like Shinobu, had nose freckles and noticeably small eyebrows, although his were thicker. He had a jagged scar across his throat and wore a blue jacket with a white, striped badge and puffy sleeves at the end. He also wore a white shirt and light pink backpack, with brown pants and darker brown boots. He also had a sharp tooth and a pathetic bit of facial hair.

"Hey there, shortstack! I'm Seichii Raiden!" He introduced himself. "Uh, hey. What's your Ultimate talent?" I asked him. "Oh, yeah, totally forgot to mention that! I'm the Ultimate Snowboarder!" Seichii, despite his dense exterior, is SUPER good at one thing, and that's snowboarding. When he was 11, he entered a snowboarding competition filled with adults and beat everyone there. They don't call him "King of the Board" for nothing!

Seichii leaned down and began to whisper to me. "Hey, so...you see that boy over there? ...You think he'd like me?" Seichii asked. Honestly, I was a bit surprised at who he was pointing to, for one reason... "...That's a boy?" I replied, confused. "Well, yeah!" Seichii answered. "Haven't you ever heard of Rikuto Moto?" Rikuto was fairly short, although not as short as Mitsue. He had very long, light grey hair that went down to his black boots and covered one of his red eyes. He wore a blue coat-dress with a fluffy purple collar and grey pants. He also wore a blue and red flower necklace. He's...really intimidating and scary for someone his size. Tell me, why does Seichii seem to have a crush on him again? "I...guess I should go introduce myself to him." And so, I walked over to that spooky-looking girl-I mean guy. I can't be the only one who's made that mistake, right? _Right?_

"H-Hey, are you Rikuto Moto?" I asked. "Yes, I am. They call me the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator." He introduced himself. His voice was high yet mysterious and quiet. Very relaxing. "I gotta say...I've never heard of you. That...green haired guy told me your name." I admitted to him. "I see. Well, don't fret, it's quite alright. I run a video channel where I investigate haunted places all around the country. It's quite...remarkable, really." He explained to me. He seems really nice, but once again, I feel really intimidated by him...so, I think I'll talk to this really nervous looking kid next. He's fairly short, with shoulder length dark blue hair that shines in the light. He had two silver hairclips and some of his hair was put into a bun. He had a light orange choker and was wearing a sailor-style school uniform, with the base being dark blue, layered with red and grey, and the sleeves were white. The uniform was layered under a short sleeved purple knitted cardigan. He wore brown dress pants and had cool grey boots with a black lightening symbol on them. He also wore wire-framed glasses.

"Hey there. Who might you be?" I asked. He jumped up in surprise. "A-Ah! I-I-I'm Minato Kazama...the U-Ultimate Theorist..." He answered. I think his case might be a bit worse then just nervousness...but, either way, Minato Kazama is an online influencer who posts conspiracy theory videos, mainly creepy and unnerving ones. I gotta say, I wasn't expecting him to be to anxiety-ridden in person. He's a completely different person in his videos, he doesn't stutter and isn't shy or anxious at all! I guess he's just much more comfortable behind the camera, talking about what he loves. Suddenly, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a tall girl with dark skin and short, messy, brownish-orange hair. She wore a red tank top with a white cross on it. I...don't want to point out her...breasts...but they were...very much there. She wore high cut white shorts and had a blue jacket with a few white stripes tied around her waist.

"Hey! We haven't met yet. I'm Naoko Tsukuda, the Ultimate Lifegaurd!" She introduced herself. Naoko's a really well-trained lifegaurd for her age. She's extremely well-taught in medical knowledge, CPR, and other important skills! It...looks like there's only one more student left. She's fairly intimidating. In fact, she looks a bit like a vampire, with her pale skin. She had long, black hair with white streaks in it. Some of it was put in two buns on the side of her head, with braids along side them. She wore a long, grey dress with white frills and lace, and a few black bows. Yes...she certainly looks supernatural. And...very tall...

"...Hey..." I said, not sure where to start. "..." ...All she's giving me is silence..."...What's your name...?" I asked. "...My name is Mayumi Soda. Do not forget it, mortal." ...Mortal? Is...is she really not human? ...No, that can't be...I don't know what's up with her, but...it certainly is strange. "So...what's your Ultimate?" I asked her another question. "...I see. Well, I suppose you _humans_ shall know me as the Ultimate Mortician."

"Ultimate Mortician? That's really interesting. I can't say I-"

"Hey, are you kids done chit-chatting each other's ears off? I'm getting bored." 

A voice, like no-one I had met yet, spoke out to all 16 of us. "Huh? Who said that?" Asked Seichii, confused. "Over here!" Said the strange, and honestly annoying voice. We all turned to look at where the voice was coming from - the podium - only to see...a stuffed bear. "ANOTHER fucking stuffed animal!?" Chitose yelled. 

" _I_ am NOT stuffed! I'm your headmaster! Monokuma!"

W...What? N...No...this can't be...it can't really be him...

Mayumi looked furious. "Tell me, fiend! Are you a toy, or are you using dark magic!?" Monokuma looked very annoyed. "I'm neither." He replied. Monofry was quick to defend him. "You kids need to learn to respect your headmaster, _eeeee_!" Monokuma turned eagerly to Monofry. "Oh, Monofry! My beloved apprentice has returned! Yes, she is very right. You kids need to learn some respect!"

"W-W-W-What's going on!?" Minato looked to be on the verge of tears. 

"Allow me to explain. You see...you kids will be living here now!" Monokuma exclaimed, happily, as if he didn't realize how crazy his request, no, his _demand_ sounded. Of course...I was aware of his true sinister intents. "N-No...this isn't right..." I mumbled in a panic. "You can't be fucking serious!" Chitose practically screamed. 

"Sorry, you have no choice! You'll be spending the rest of your high school lives in here! In _fact..._ you'll be spending the rest of your _NORMAL_ lives here! All the way until you shrivel up and die!" Monokuma laughed, joyfully.

"NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" I screamed without even realizing it. I knew what Monokuma really wanted...I don't know who else did, but I was certainly one of the informed ones... "T-THIS IS INSANE!" Mayumi seemed baffled. "Yeah, is this a joke!? I want out!" Naoko demanded. Monokuma grinned with an evil look on his face.

"Technically...there is _one_ way you kids can leave this school..." He said it like he only remembered it just now. "Please, tell us!" Aiko pleaded. Everyone was too caught up in their panic and their need for escape that they didn't realize what was to come.

"...Murder."

"WHAT!?" Aiko screamed in horror. "Yep! Kill one of your fellow classmates without getting caught, and you've got one solid exit ticket out of this place!" Monokuma explained, strangely happy. "SHUT UP! NONE OF US ARE GOING TO PLAY THIS STUPID GAME, MONOKUMA!" I screamed, trying to show him I was stronger, and prepared for a fight. Honestly, it probably just made me look like more of a coward. "That's right! None of us would stoop to murder!" Rikuto backed me up. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Monokuma replied, casually. Naoko let out a "...Huh?" in surprise.

"I've seen it time and time again. Hope shattering into pure despair. Pain, betrayal, death. You guys _cry_ and _scream_ and _claim_ that you'd NEVER murder anybody! But eventually, you'll all go to any lengths possible to ensure that you'll get out of here. Even if it means _killing each other._ Now then, Monofry will hand out your E-Handbooks! These are _extremely_ important, so don't lose or break them! They'll display important information such as the school rules, which I strongly suggest you look over! Well, that'll be it from me for now! Feel free to explore Star Point Academy to your heart's content! You'll be spending the rest of your lives here, after all! Now then, please enjoy your new killing school life to the absolute fullest! Remember, any form of murder is acceptable! Stabbing, strangling, hacking, poisoning, bludgeoning, drowning, burning, deep-frying, cursing- it's all on the table! Bye-Bye, now! Puhuhuhuhuhu!"

...With that, Monokuma left us alone...

And so, our new killing school life of despair began. We all stood in the gym, stunned to silence. In order to leave...we need to murder. It didn't sound real, but I knew it was. After all...the same thing happened over 20 years ago, at Hope's Peak Academy.

**PROLOGUE: END**

**THE NEW DESPAIR ACADEMY**

**16 STUDENTS REMAINING**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Once again, please leave me any comments and questions down below! (Just please be nice :)) The next chapters will probably come in parts because of how long they are.
> 
> Who do you think will be the first victim? Or how about the first killer? I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 1: Hopeless Desperation at Star Point (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a quick note (PLEASE READ) I forgot to mention this at the beginning, but one of the chapters (NOT this one) includes drug use. If you cannot handle that, please do not continue any further.
> 
> Also, I realized I never told you what Noboru looks like, so here is a description of him: He has sort of curly red hair, an ahoge (of course), blueish-grey eyes, pale skin, a beauty mark under his eye, an extremely light blue dress shirt, dark blue pants, and tall black boots. Here is his basic info:
> 
> Noboru Honda/Ultimate Intelligent Prodigy  
> Gender: Male  
> Birthday: April 16th  
> Height: 5'7  
> Weight: 148 lbs  
> Likes: Milk, School  
> Dislikes: Loud Places
> 
> I will put everyone else's basic info at the ending notes. Please enjoy!

Murder. The only way to get out of this school of despair...was to murder another student. We had only just met each other, there was no real way to know if we could be trusted. Or if one of us...was already plotting a classmate's demise.

Monofry waddled up to all of us. "Here! Take your handbooks, _eeee_!" She shoved the handbooks at everybody, and we reluctantly took them. Still...we were all stunned. "...Murder? No...No, that can't be right!" Aiko exclaimed. "We can't really be sure about it! This has to be some messed up prank or something! It isn't certain!" Asami agreed. "Oh, it's certain alright! It's as certain as butter on a biscuit! Well, to anyone who likes butter, that is! _Eeeee_!" Monofry...eeee'd, I guess. "You can't just come in here and start talking about biscuits like that!" Mitsue scolded her. Naoko looked angry. "You better believe I agree with Mitsue! You got a _loooottaaaa_ talkin' to do, kitty-cat!" She threatened. Monofry jumped back in fear. "Nyeeeee! The biscuits aren't the point, dumb-dumbs! The point is that you kids get to be a part of some super-awesome, despair filled killing game! Isn't that great? Isn't that just _puuuurfect_?"

Minato finally spoke up. "N-No, n-no! No it isn't! I-I-I...I want out! GYAAAAH! L-Let me out of here, you idiot cat!" His language was a bit surprising, but...I guess I don't really know him at all. After all, we just met..."Me too! No way am I stayin' here!" Shinobu agreed. Monofry looked down and sighed. "Oooooof...sorry, kids, but the only way out of here is good old-fashioned 'Foul Play'. Tehehehehehehe! Truly despairful!" I finally decided to speak up. "I see...this must be a replica of the killing game at Hope's Peak Academy!" I suggested. "That would certainly be plausible. I assume the rules to this game would be the same, in that case." Hanako chimed in. "Well, Monofry?" I said, looking over to her. "Bingo! After three or more people discover a body, you'll have some time to investigate! After that, the super-fun Class Trial begins!" Monofry explained.

"Class Trial?" Katsu seemed puzzled. "That's where you try and discover the culprit, _eeee_! If ya' vote correct, then the killer will be punished! But if you vote wrong...then the killer will be the only one who _ISN'T_ punished!" Monofry explained even further. "A punishment? What, are ya' gonna give them a good old slappin' with a belt or something?" Scarlett asked. "If this really is meant to imitate the Hope's Peak killing game, then that 'punishment' Monofry is referring to...is undoubtedly an execution." Hanako answered with a serious tone. Monofry jumped up with excitement. "Righty on again! You must be a super-genius, _eeee_!" However, this truth...this truth of death and execution...it only made us that much more frightened. "A-An execution..." Minato was in shock. Monofry didn't seem to be fazed at all. "Anyways, I suggest you kids take a look at your E-Handbooks! Now, I must return to Monokuma...just kidding! I'm just going to bed! _Eeeeee_ , I'm so tired!" And with that final message, Monofry left us alone in the gym. Mitsue looked extremely shaken up. "I...I guess we should check our handbooks..." He reminded us. "...Right." I agreed. I powered on my E-Handbook and it immediately displayed my full name. I decided to check out the 'rules' section.

**E-HANDBOOK: NOBORU HONDA**

**School Rules**

**Rule #1: _Violation of the school rules will result in punishment._**

**Rule #2: _"Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Leaving the dormitory at nighttime is allowed, but certain areas may be off-limits._**

**Rule #3: _Feel free to explore Star Point Academy to your heart's desire! Any restrictions will be stated._**

**Rule #4: _Violence against Headmaster Monokuma or Apprentice Monofry is strictly prohibited, as well as the intended destruction of surveillance cameras._**

**Rule #5: _If 3 or more students discover a body, a short investigation period will begin before the Class Trial._**

**Rule #6: _All students must participate in the Class Trial, as well as vote for who they think is the culprit._**

**Rule #7: _Any student who commits murder will become 'blackened' and will graduate unless they are discovered during the Class Trial._**

**Rule #8: _If the blackened is exposed during the Class Trial, they alone will be executed. If not, everyone besides the blackened will be executed._**

**Rule #9: _Additional rules and regulations may be added at any time._**

I finished reading the regulations and powered off my handbook. The others did the same at around the same time. "So...I guess this is real, huh?" Asked Scarlett. "It would appear so." RIkuto replied. Asami smiled at us. "D-Don't worry, guys! None of us would EVER kill somebody!" She assured us. "I agree. Violent actions are absolutely disgusting, not to mention morally wrong. Only cowards stoop to violence." Rikuto stated, calmly. "Gotta say, I never saw you as the pacifist type, ghostie. But I do have to agree." Naoko said, resting her arm on Rikuto's shoulder. Quickly, Scarlett spoke up. "H-Hey, maybe we should spend some time exploring the school! It might help us calm our nerves..." She suggested. Seichii shrugged and then nodded. "Eh, you're right. Come on, Rikuto." Rikuto nodded and happily followed after him. Quickly, everyone began to leave the gym. I decided to go with Daisuke and Asami, as they are the ones I know best. Eventually, we found ourselves in the dormatories.

"I suppose this must be where our rooms are, correct?" Said Daisuke. Suddenly, I pointed to the rooms in excitement. "Hey look, Asami! We're neighbors!" Asami quickly turned to look. "Huh? Oh, you're right!" She exclaimed. Asami's room was to the right of mine while Hanako's was to the left. "Well, I propose that we take some time getting acquainted to our rooms, shall we?" Daisuke suggested. Asami nodded. "That'd probably be a good idea." We all left to check out our dorms, hoping to distract ourselves from this terrible situation. "So this is my room, huh?" It was a fairly nice, average-sized room. There was a desk that had some educational books on it, and other things like that. Eventually, a paper taped to the wall caught my eye.

_"A reminder from Monokuma!! Remember that there are no regulations against someone coming into your room while you sleep. If I were you, I'd keep that door locked! The only way to lock your door is with the key in your drawer!"_

I stared at it for a moment before angrily ripping it down and throwing it away. It was nothing...nothing but a cruel reminder of our situation...Suddenly, Asami opened my door and peaked her head in. "Wow Noboru, your room's really nice!" She exclaimed, her voice as cheery as always. "Oh, thanks, I guess." I didn't exactly know how to respond, but it doesn't seem like she noticed. "Hey, I have an idea! How about you come see my room?" She suggested with a smile. Going to see a girl's room...? Well, I guess since she mentioned it, it must be okay..."Yeah, sure thing!" I replied, and then followed Asami to her room. It looked pretty similar to mine, with only a minor differences. "I guess we all have pretty similar rooms." I said, and she shook her head in agreement with a shrug. Suddenly, I noticed something. The same paper was on Asami's wall. "Oh, you got that too? Honestly, I ripped mine down." I admitted to her. "I would've done the same thing, but I guess it's a good reminder. I can be pretty clumsy, you know? Well, I guess forgetful might be a better word, but, like, I'm SUPER clumsy, too." She stumbled over her words. I took another look around her room and noticed she had different things on her desk then me. She also had things standing next to it.

"Huh? Are those-" I started, but was quickly cut off by her. "Microphone stands. I guess they gave us things that relate to our Ultimate Talent. So, what'd you get?" She asked me. "Oh, just some books and stuff...hey, what's in there?" I pointed to a large box on her her desk that was bound by wire. "Oh, that? I was wondering about that too, but I checked it out and it was just a few microphones. To go with the stands, I guess." She explained, still with a smile. She seems to always have a positive attitude, even in this terrible situation...actually, for a moment, I think she made me forget about what we were going through. Her positivity might be contagious...!

We both stepped out of Asami's room, and as soon as we did, we heard someone shouting to us from upstairs. We quickly identified it to be Mitsue's voice. "Heeeey! Asami, Noboru! Quick, come look what I found!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. At Mitsue's command, we went upstairs and followed him into a fairly large room filled with nothing but a few tables. I also noticed a closet near the corner, plus a pretty big stereo. Mitsue seemed eager to tell us about this room. "Okay, sooooo, I know it doesn't look all that exciting, but Monokuma told me it was-" He was cut off by a very familiar voice...

"-A party room!" Said Monokuma, appearing out of nowhere. I jumped back in surprise. "Where did you come from!?" I asked the bear. "That's not important right now! What _issss_ important is that this room is just PERFECT for throwing a party in! It has space for all 16 of you guys, a perfectly-functioning stereo, and 100% soundproof walls so that nobody outside is forced to hear this generation's terrible taste in music!" Monokuma explained, while somehow insulting our entire generation in the process. "I guess that's kinda cool...although I've never really been a party-person. And it's not like any of us are in the mood to _have_ a party." I responded, a little annoyed at Monokuma already. Before I could even leave the room, Chitose and Mayumi appeared in the doorway. 

"Hey you! Ginger guy! Come on and see what me and this fuckin' goth chick found." She demanded, flipping her blonde hair and cocking her hip. I feel like she's constantly trying to act better then everybody... "Well, I guess I have no choice." I sighed. "H-Hey, wait up! I'm coming too!" Asami shouted, quickly running after me. We followed Chitose and Mayumi to a room with an...incinerator? I turned to Chitose, confused. "See this? I just know someone's gonna use this to try and destroy evidence." She practically growled, her voice full of anger and disgust. "C-CHITOSE! Are you already beginning to suspect your fellow mortals!?" Mayumi seemed very taken aback by Chitose's previous statement. "Y-Yeah, come on!" I sided with Mayumi, although I guess I can't really blame Chitose... "You better bet your asses that I'm suspecting them! It's not like I KNOW them! We only just met, goddammit!" Chitose yelled in defense of herself. Mayumi sighed. "Well...if it makes you feel better, then why don't we just...I don't know, hide the key?" She suggested. Chitose stood silent for a moment. "...Well...alright. But, if someone gets murdered and evidence gets destroyed, I'm gonna KNOW it was one of you guys!" Chitose agreed, although very aggressively. Me, Mayumi, Asami, and Chitose spent some time looking for a place to hide the key. When we were done, we all headed down to a place that appeared to be the dining hall. That was where we found Scarlett, Seichii, and Rikuto.

"Oh, howdy, guys!" Scarlett greeted us as we entered. "Apparently, this is where we eat and stuff. Past that door is the kitchen." Seichii pointed to another door. "If this is like past killing games, we can assume that is restocks every day." Hanako said. I jumped a bit. "G-Gyah! Hanako, where did you come from!?" I asked. I think I embarrassed her a bit... "I-I'm sorry! I was simply exploring and overheard your conversation." She explained, not making direct eye-contact. I felt a little bad. "Well, okay. I guess we're set to live here until we find a way out, at least." I said, trying to make her feel better. Asami smiled. "Hey, now that's the spirit! We'll definitely find a way out of here, but for now, living conditions aren't too bad!" She exclaimed, trying to lighten the dark mood. "Y-Yes, that may be true, but we should all try our best not to get used to it." Hanako nodded and reminded us. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Hanako." Seichii shrugged. "She _is_ right! If we get used to it, we'll have a harder time finding a way out! Well, I'll NEVER EVER get used to it! I need to get out and be with my little brother!" Asami motivated us. We all smiled at each other, gaining a newfound determination. "Well, I guess I'll head back to my room for now." I said. "Alrighty, seeya!" Asami said her goodbyes. I went back to my dorm room and rested for a bit before checking the clock. It looks like I have some spare time!

**FREE TIME**

Well, since I don't know that many people here, I guess I'll just spend time with Asami...

I found her in the kitchen, and she seemed to be searching for something. "Hey, Asami!" I greeted her. She turned to me with a smile. "Hey, Noboru! I was just seeing if there was any candy around here." I spent some time with Asami looking for candy in the kitchen. It looks like Asami and I grew a little bit closer...

We just sat together for a bit, having some candy. Suddenly, Asami spoke up. "...Um, Noboru?" She said. I turned to her. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked. She looked down for a moment before replying. "...Do you really think we'll get out of here?" It caught me by surprise. She had been a total optimist up until now... "O-Of course! If we got in, we can get out, right?" I tried my hardest to make her feel better. She forced a weak smile onto her face. "That's good. It's just...I need to go see my brother." She told me. "Oh yeah! You DID say you had a brother!" I suddenly remembered. "Actually, I have five." She corrected me. "FIVE!?" I was stunned. She smiled. "And two sisters." She added. "J-Jesus! I don't have any sisters, but I have a brother...b-but just one!" I shared a bit about myself in response. "I'm the second oldest. First it's my big sis, then it's me, and then it's my other sister right after me. And then it's the five boys." It seems like talking about her family makes her feel better...maybe I should ask her more about them. "That's a lot of kids. How do your parents manage?" I asked. She laughed. "They don't!" I started to laugh along with her. "So...you said you needed to see your brother. But which brother?" I asked her yet another question. "Well, honestly, all of them. But most of all...my youngest one. You see...he's constantly being picked on at school, so I've kinda grown accustomed to being there for him...seriously, the only days I'm not with him are when my comedy show is on tour!" She vented to me, and I didn't have a problem with it. "Well...why don't you just pretend you're on your tour, then?" I suggested. She was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, she smiled. "Thank you, Noboru. I'll try my hardest."

_**FRIENDSHIP FRAGMENT OBTAINED! 1/5** _

_**ITEM OBTAINED: RED CHOKER!** _

After hanging out with Asami for a while, I returned to my room. But...it looks like I still have quite a bit of free time left!

**FREE TIME**

I guess now I'll spend time with the person I knew from the beginning.

I found Daisuke brewing some tea. "Oh, hello, Noboru. Would you like some?" He kindly offered. I spent some time with Daisuke having tea. It looks like Daisuke and I grew a little bit closer...

"So, Daisuke, you're a journalist, right?" I asked him, just to make sure. "Unfortunately, yes." He replied, but that only confused me more. "Huh? 'Unfortunately?' What do you mean?" I found myself asking another question. "Well, to be honest, journalism is one of the things I absolutely despise." Daisuke admitted. "Then...why do you do it?" I kind of feel like I'm interrogating him...but he doesn't really seem to mind. "My family. As you are likely well aware of, I am the son and only child of the Inaba family. A family of journalists. So, obviously, it was expected that I would follow the same career path. But...allow me to be perfectly clear with you. There's nothing my parents love more then fake news. They make their riches off of exposing innocent people. They get wealthy by hurting others. True evil if I've ever seen it." Daisuke explained to me. I was stunned. Everything his family writes about...is fake? "So...if they always bend the truth, what about you?" I asked him. He smiled ever so slightly. "I try my hardest not to be like them, but sometimes, they give me no choice. I only hope I haven't helped ruin lives."

"I'm...so sorry to hear that, Daisuke." I sympathized with him. "Please, do not pity me." He insisted. "Hey, now I'm wondering...if you didn't have to be a journalist, then what would you choose to be?" I asked, genuinely curious. "I would much rather be involved in a flashier career, honestly. Like...an actor. That's why I admire Katsu." He told me. "Oh, you like Katsu, too?" Daisuke smiled. "I've loved him and his work for a long time. Getting to meet him was like a dream mixed with a nightmare, considering the circumstance. But yes...an actor would be nice."

"You know what, Daisuke? I think that would really suit you."

_**FRIENDSHIP FRAGMENT OBTAINED! 1/5** _

_**ITEM OBTAINED: INABA BUSINESS CARD** _

Exhausted, I returned to my dorm room. Then, all of a sudden...

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

Monokuma appeared on my bedroom monitor, holding a glass of what looked like alcohol, with Monofry sitting next to him. "Ahem, ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is officially nighttime. Certain points of the school will now be locked. Now then, sweet dreams, class! _Good niiiiiight....."_

The monitor shut off. "Ugh, finally..." I collapsed onto my bed, drowsy but in shock over the whole situation. A...killing game? ...No...there's no way...wouldn't...wouldn't it be lovely if this was all a dream?

...

...

...

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

"I always get asked, 'Mr. Monokuma, why do you keep hosting killing games?' Well, the answer is really quite simple! If a game is fun, you don't only play one round, right? Imagine only playing one round of of UNO, or Twister! Actually, I'm pretty good at Twister...but my favorite game of all is the ever-despairful mutual killing game!"

...

...

...

...Huh...if only it were all a dream...

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 1 PART 2...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else's basic info:
> 
> Asami Kamiya/Ultimate Comedian  
> Gender: Female  
> Birthday: April 1st  
> Height: 5'9  
> Weight: 156 lbs  
> Likes: Jokes, Candy  
> Dislikes: Mean Jokes, Tea
> 
> Hanako Mochizuki/Ultimate Historian  
> Gender: Female  
> Birthday: February 11th  
> Height: 5'4  
> Weight: 129 lbs  
> Likes: True Crime, Tea  
> Dislikes: Sweet Coffee
> 
> Daisuke Inaba/Ultimate Journalist  
> Gender: Male  
> Birthday: October 11th  
> Height: 5'8  
> Weight: 119 lbs  
> Likes: Drama TV, Candy  
> Dislikes: Horror TV, Spicy Foods
> 
> Scarlett Castill/Ultimate Florist  
> Gender: Female  
> Birthday: July 17th  
> Height: 5'5  
> Weight: 168 lbs  
> Likes: Scented Candles, Perfume  
> Dislikes: Rude People, Sea Food
> 
> Katsuhito Ishikawa/Ultimate Actor  
> Gender: Male  
> Birthday: December 1st  
> Height: 5'11  
> Weight: 160 lbs  
> Likes: Musicals  
> Dislikes: Chocolate, Cars
> 
> Shinobu Okabe/Ultimate Chess-Boxer  
> Gender: Nonbinary (Pronouns They/Them preferably. Fine with He/Him but NEVER She/Her)  
> Birthday: August 26th  
> Height: 5'7  
> Weight: 156 lbs  
> Likes: Games, Hot-Cocoa  
> Dislikes: Reptiles
> 
> Aiko Yoshida/Ultimate Fan-Artist  
> Gender: Female  
> Birthday: June 12th  
> Height: 5'7  
> Weight: 149 lbs  
> Likes: Art, Anime  
> Dislikes: Discourse
> 
> Mayumi Soda/Ultimate Mortician  
> Gender: Female (Biological)  
> Birthday: January 19th  
> Height: 5'11  
> Weight: 171 lbs  
> Likes: Family, Animals  
> Dislikes: Sugar-Free Foods, Rom-Coms
> 
> Naoko Tsukuda/Ultimate Lifegaurd  
> Gender: Female  
> Birthday: July 1st  
> Height: 5'9  
> Weight: 164 lbs  
> Likes: Swimming, Games  
> Dislikes: Grape Juice
> 
> Minato Kazama/Ultimate Theorist  
> Gender: Male  
> Birthday: November 1st  
> Height: 5'6  
> Weight: 122 lbs  
> Likes: Rain, Coffee  
> Dislikes: Meat
> 
> Rikuto Moto/Ultimate Paranormal Investigator  
> Gender: Male  
> Birthday: October 31st  
> Height: 5'4  
> Weight: 111 lbs  
> Likes: Paranormal Shows, Coffee  
> Dislikes: Violence, Haircuts
> 
> Seichii Raiden/Ultimate Snowboarder  
> Gender: Male  
> Birthday: May 21st  
> Height: 5'11  
> Weight: 168 lbs  
> Likes: Chips, Parties  
> Dislikes: The Quiet
> 
> Chitose Anzai/Ultimate Rapper  
> Gender: Female  
> Birthday: March 12th  
> Height: 5'4  
> Weight: 120 lbs  
> Likes: Music  
> Dislikes: Dumb People
> 
> Takahiro Eguchi/Ultimate Bodygaurd  
> Gender: Male  
> Birthday: November 12th  
> Height: 6'0  
> Weight: 171 lbs  
> Likes: Nature, Bubble Baths  
> Dislikes: Heat, Gum
> 
> Mitsue Kasai/Ultimate Babysitter  
> Gender: Male  
> Birthday: September 12th  
> Height: 4'9  
> Weight: 75 lbs  
> Likes: TV, Candy  
> Dislikes: Short Hair, Spicy Things


	3. Chapter 1: Hopeless Desperation at Star Point (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at the beginning I mentioned that the DR3 anime is not canon to my series. What I meant was, the future arc is not canon to my series, but the despair arc is. So, anyone who died in the future arc is still alive and kicking at the time my series takes place!

I wish it had all been...just a dream...

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

Although I was still half asleep, I could hear his voice echo from the monitor, all throughout my room. "Goooooodmorning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Time to start the day! Please, continue enjoying your Killing School Life to the fullest!" I could hear the monitor shut of, and my room was quiet once again. "Ugh...so...it's real after all, huh?" I mumbled to myself as I stepped out of bed, got out of my pajamas and into my regular outfit. My closet has a bunch of different sets of my same outfit. It's as if I'm a cartoon character or something. Well, anyways, right now I need to head to the dining hall for breakfast. I'm sure the others will be waiting there for me.

I stretched one last time and left my room, heading for the dining hall. Thankfully, everyone was there, alive and kicking. "Heeeeeey, Noboru! I made food for everyone, come on!" Mitsue greeted me, gesturing to the breakfast he cooked up. I had some of Mitsue's food, which was actually really good! I guess I shouldn't expect any less from the Ultimate Babysitter. Suddenly, Daisuke spoke up. "So, I suggest we discuss yesterday's explorations of the school. Did anybody find a way out?" He asked. Mayumi shook her head in defeat. "Me and Shinobu tried breaking the windows, but they appear to be reinforced with some sort of unbreakable glass. Even _I_ couldn't break it, and neither could Shinobu." She explained, brushing some of her black and white hair out of her face. "Whaddaya' mean, 'even I'? What are you, super strong or something?" Seichii asked her, a puzzled look plastered on his face. "Seichii, my father is a mechanic. I grew up lugging around all sorts of metal." Mayumi explained, but that seemed to only lead to more confusion. "Huh? A mechanic? Filthy liar, you told me your father's a breeder!" Chitose snapped. Mayumi did not seem to be fazed. "Yes, he is a breeder. My other father." She said, deadpan. Chitose seemed a bit embarrassed now. "...Oh, okay..." Was all she could manage to reply with.

The room went a bit silent, but only for a moment. "Well, anyways, me and Rikuto found some crazy metal vault door, but it's no use. That thing's sealed up even tighter then Katsu's ass!" Seichii joked, but Katsu was not having it. "W-What the hell!? Oh, you ignorant swine, I outta-" Katsu was (thankfully) cut off by Scarlett. "So, did anybody find ANYTHING!?" She asked, desperate. Everybody was quiet. You could probably hear a pin drop... "...Anything at all?" She sounded defeated. Once again, nobody spoke. The whole room was absolutely silent. But then-

"You guys can talk about this later, but right now, you need to get to the gym, _eeeeee!"_ Oh great, Monofry... "Again?" Naoko sighed, obviously annoyed. Somehow, Monofry seemed even more irritated. "Yes, again! Now HURRY UP and COME ON, _eeeee!"_ Well, I guess it's best that we listen. All 16 of us made our way to the gym, where Monokuma once again greeted us. "Ah, hello, students! I have a little announcement for you all! I am very pleased to say that I've decided to start this Killing Game off with a BANG! Dear Monofry, go ahead and pass them out, okay?" Monokuma ordered at the robotic cat. Monofry handed each of us a strange tablet. "Well, what are you guys waiting for!? Turn them on already!" Monokuma demanded, eager. I turned on my tablet and my name flashed on the screen. All of a sudden, a strange video began to play. It was shot in a dark room, so it took me a while to realize that the people in the video...were my family. My mother. My father. Even my older brother...trapped in some room I didn't recognize.

"...What is this?" I asked, stunned. Monokuma laughed. "It's your first motive! The people in your video are your hostages. If I don't get a murder in the next 2 days, then...Slash! Bonk! Bang! Jab! Every one of these hostages will get killed!" He sounded...so happy...so eerily happy as he told us this new, horrific fact. "Wha...What the hell!?" Asami shrieked, horror in her eyes. "You twisted being! Not only have you kidnapped my parents, but my mortal brother...he is only 11 years old!" Mayumi sounded furious. "This is awful! How...How...How could you do this!?" Seichii asked, clearly as upset as most of us were. "It's simple! In fact, it's so simple, I can't believe you haven't already realized it! I mean, I thought you were supposed to be Ultimates! The reason I gave out this motive...is to get the game started, obviously! If you don't have any good reason to kill besides the one already presented, then you WON'T kill! That's really all there is to it! Now, that's kind of it...but please, consider your motives! You have the next 2 days to plan a murder before your time is up..." With those final words, Monokuma disappeared, leaving us alone in a silent gym. That's right, everybody was silent...nobody spoke...until one of us started crying.

"Why is this happening!?" Minato collapsed on the floor, sobbing. "T-This is stupid! There's no way!" Naoko said, probably to herself. "That's right! Monokuma must be lying!" Aiko tried to assure us, but Asami wasn't listening. "How did he get my WHOLE family!? My parents, my siblings...this has to be a joke!" Her voice was filled with pure shock. Suddenly, Monofry reappeared out of no where. "Oh baby, it's no joke! These videos are as authentic as Wendy's fresh, never frozen beef!" Her voice is starting to get really annoying... "God dammit, I'm starting to think you're just here for comic relief!" Scarlett scolded. " _EEEEE!_ NOT TRUE! Anyway, the POINT is that these videos are 100% real, and your hostages WILL be killed if there isn't a murder within the next 2 days!" Monofry replied, sounding a bit pissed off. "That's crazy! I love my family more than anything, but...but I would never KILL somebody!" Asami exclaimed, horrified. "Maybe you wouldn't, sweetheart, but what makes you so certain your classmates wouldn't?" Monofry asked. We all hated it, but...she was right. "The truth of the matter is, none of you guys KNOW eachother! _Well, except for Mitsue and Takahiro, but..._ One of you could ALREADY be plotting a homicide and you'd have no idea, _eeee!"_

"Um, guys? Let's put the dumb motive aside for a second." I said. "There's something I forgot to bring up at breakfast. You see... if this really _is_ supposed to mimic the Hope's Peak Tragedy, then wouldn't it be safe to assume that we may have suffered memory loss?" Seichii's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, WHAT!?" He shrieked. "That's very possible, Noboru." Hanako agreed. "Can someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on!?" Seichii begged, rubbing his head in confusion. "Every time a killing game has occurred, the victims have always suffered some form of memory loss. The game at Hope's Peak, the game at Jabberwock Island...If the same thing that happened there is also the case here, then we're likely all two years older then we think we are. It's also more then likely that we were all...all classmates, before this dumb thing happened..." I explained to the best of my ability. "Ding Ding Ding! You kids sure are smart because that's 100% correct, _eeeee!"_ Monofry confirmed my theory. Seichii still looked stunned. "Wow, thanks for the major mindfuck, Noboru! What's next, was the moon landing staged or something!?" I honestly can't tell whether or not he's joking. "I-I got some b-bad news for you..." Minato replied. It's even more likely that he isn't joking, considering his Ultimate Talent. "U-Um, guys? I think...I think I'm gonna head back to my room for a bit, okay?" Naoko told us, before leaving. Slowly, everyone else began to leave, too. I really don't wanna be alone right now...maybe I should spend some time getting to know my classmates.

**FREE TIME**

...There's no way I'm not gonna at least _try_ to hang out with my idol, Katsu. I somehow found him in a completely random part of the school. "Hey, Katsu..." I shyly approached him. He turned to me with a surprised look on his face, but it quickly changed to his regular look of slight disgust.

"Oh, Noboru. I suppose you would like to spend some time together, am I wrong? Well first, you need to help me. It is possible that...I _may_ have gotten lost." He looked a bit embarrassed. I spent some time with Katsu helping him navigate. It looks like me and Katsu grew a little bit closer.

"Hey, Katsu, I was wondering..." I began, a little lost in thought. "Hmm? What is it?" He asked me. "How did you become such a great actor?" I was genuinely curious. "..." He was silent. Did I...say something wrong? "...Lessons." He replied. Honestly, I wasn't expecting him to be so vague. In all his interviews, he gives actual answers rather then just single words... "O-Oh yeah, right! Your parents must have gotten you lessons!" I felt a little stupid. "No." He said, once again not using full sentences. "...Huh?" I was confused. "Not my parents. My sister." He explained. "O-Oh, okay. Why your sister instead of your parents?" I asked. "I guess that's a fair question. My parents didn't really care about my passion for acting until later in my life. Actually, they didn't really care about a lot of things...but that's not the point. In the beginning, it was my sister who got me acting lessons. But that was just at the start."

...How is it possible to leave even more confused then when I started?

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMANT OBTAINED! 1/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: LOOSE BUTTON!**

After spending some of my free time with Katsu, I returned to my room. But it looks like I still have some time left!

**FREE TIME**

...Y'know what? I wanna go check up on Asami. She seemed really shaken up after that video, and plus, she and Daisuke are really the only ones here that I'd consider a friend... I rang her doorbell and soon after, she came out.

"Oh hey, Noboru!" She greeted. "H-Hey Asami! I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out for a little bit?" Why am I always so awkward? "Yeah, sure thing!" She didn't really seem to notice. I spent some time with Asami today. it looks like me and Asami grew a little bit closer.

"Hey, Asami? To be honest, the real reason I came to see you is because I'm a little worried about you..." I admitted. She looked confused. "Huh? But why?" She asked. "Well, after we all got those weird videos from Monokuma, you seemed to be really upset...you're always talking about how much you love your family, so I just..." I found it hard to put my feelings into words, but somehow, she seemed to understand. "Oh, that...well, yeah, honestly, I am upset...my parents, my sisters, my brothers, even my youngest brother...they were all in that video...but, you don't need to worry about me, Noboru! That video just made me even MORE motivated to find a way out! A-And it won't be murder, I promise!" She explained her feelings to me, and I felt a little more at ease. "Well, okay. But, I was also wondering...whenever we're talking about your family, you always mention your youngest brother more often then the rest of them. Why is that?" I asked. She gave me a sad smile.

"Oh...well, let me see how I can put it...ever since he first entered school, he's constantly been picked on by his classmates...so, of course, I grew super protective of him. Like I said before, I'm hardly ever away from him, because I can't stand the thought of him being alone with nobody to defend him before and after school...I guess that's why I think of him more often then the others. I love them all the same, but he...he has a bit more troubles then his brothers and sisters." Asami explained. It was clear she was homesick and missing her brother. I rested my hand on her shoulder and she looked down at me.

"It's okay, Asami! I promise, we'll all get out of here together, and you can see your brother again! All of them!" I tried to make her feel better. She smiled. "Well then, try your best to live up to that promise, Noboru!"

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED! 2/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: HEART CHARM!**

Tired, I returned to my room after a long day. It seems like I arrived at just the perfect moment...

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Ahem, ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is officially nighttime. Certain points of the school will now be locked. Now then, sweet dreams, class! _Good niiiiiight....."_

Well, it's about time. I'm exhausted. I got into bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep almost immediately...

...

...

...

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

"I really like milk! In fact, I like milk SO MUCH, I think EVERYBODY should like milk! Even those who are lactose intolerant. I think they should just drink milk and suffer the consequences like grown ups. After all, the best of friends are the ones who drink milk together!"

...

...

...

The ear-piercing alarm was what woke me from my rest.

* _Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Gooooood morning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Time to start the day! Please, continue enjoying your Killing School Life to the fullest!" I sat up with a groan and got out of bed. After quickly changing, I left my room and made my way to the dining hall to meet everyone for breakfast. It looks like everyone's here, at least. That means nobody fell into Monokuma's whole, dumb motive trap... "Hey, guys." I greeted without much enthusiasm. Katsu was the first one to speak after me, although not with a greeting... "Do I have permission to assume we still haven't found a way out?" He asked, his voice full of sarcasm and a little bit of spite. "Well...yeah, you're right Katsu. We haven't found anything yet." Mistue sighed before quickly becoming his perky self again. "But me and Scarlett have an announcement to make!"

"Really? What is it?" Asked Naoko. Mitsue could barely contain his excitement. "...We're throwing a party!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "Huh? A party? But why?" Seichii asked. "Oh, it's just a little hootenanny to lighten everyone's spirits. We've all been down since...you know...Monokuma showed us those videos..." Scarlett explained, adjusting one of her hairclips. "It's in the party room tonight from 9 to 10:30, but...we can't really do it unless people are gonna attend, y'know? So...who's coming?" Mistue asked, a bit shyly. Quickly, everyone started buzzing happily. All around the room there were people saying 'I will!' 'Me!' 'Sure, I'll go!", and a lot of excitement. For some reason, Mitsue seemed really surprised by this, as if he wasn't expecting it. "W-Wait, really!? You guys...really wanna go to my party!? O-Oh...Oh, thank you! You're all the bestest ever! Oh, what should I do first...Hey, Scarlett! Come on, we gotta go prepare!" He happily exclaimed before rushing out of the dining hall, Scarlett quick on his tail. "Huh. I guess we're having a party tonight." I said, not sure how to handle the quick schedule change. Although I guess I don't really have anything else to do tonight. I turned to look at the clock. It looks like I have some free time!

**FREE TIME**

I should probably go check on the party planners. Since Mitsue seems to be the most into this, I won't bother him right now. I'll go see how Scarlett's doing instead!

I found her resting outside of the party room. "Howdy there, Noboru! Wanna spend some time chit-chatting?" She asked with her usual sisterly tone. I spent some time just talking with Scarlett. It looks like me and Scarlett grew a little bit closer.

"Hey Noboru, you know something?" She said, gaining my attention pretty quickly. "What is it?" I asked. "You're a pretty weird guy." W-What!? I was not expecting THAT! "W-Wait, really!?" I need her confirmation. "Yeah, you're kinda weird." She stated once again. "Where did this come from!?" I was a little shocked. "Ha! I mean it in a good way, really! You're such a silly guy, Noboru. What I mean is that you kind of remind me of my dad." She explained. This made me a bit intrigued. "Your dad? I don't think you've ever mentioned him before. What's he like?" I asked. She smiled fondly. "My dad...he's a weird guy, too. Back in Texas, even before I was born, he and my mom ran a florist shop together. But, y'know, a few years after, when I was in my toddling years, she died to cancer. And yet...no matter what, he insisted the shop stay runnin'. Even though she couldn't run it with him...he was always such an optimist. Always lookin' for the good in the world. Strange guy. Kinda like you. Even in our current situation, you're not letting anything get to you..."

I had no idea Scarlett's mother died when she was so young. But hearing about her father...that kind of explains her constant, upbeat personality! "That's really sweet, Scarlett..." I said, quieter then I had intended. She gave me another genuine smile. "Yeah, you should be honored to be like my old man, Noboru!" I thought about it for a moment. "I-I should? Well, sure then! I am honored!

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED! 1/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: RED HAIRCLIPS!**

I went back to my room to rest for a bit. But there's still some time before the party!

**FREE TIME**

Well, I guess I'll go check on Mitsue now. The moment he saw me enter the party room, he immediately became excited. "Noboru-Chan, Noboru-Chan, Noboru-Chan, Noboru-Chan! Come on come on come on, spend time with me! Pretty pleaaaaseeee, short-haired boy?" He...begged, I guess. I spent some time with Mitsue trying to get him to settle down. It looks like Mitsue and I grew a little bit closer.

"Have you every babysat before, Noboru-Chan?" Mitsue asked, sipping from a juice box. "Babysat? No, never." I replied. I don't think I've ever even _considered_ babysitting before. Young children can be really annoying... "Oh, I see. Well, let me tell you about me! My brother used to babysit me all the time, but y'know what? He was TERRIBLE at it! Seriously, that guy had no idea what he was doing, per usual. That's why I decided to be a babysitter! So I could be WAAAAAY better then him!" Mitsue explained. So basically, he became a babysitter...out of spite?

"So, Mitsue, I assume you'll switch to being a nanny or something when you're older?" Mitsue smiled. "Oh, for sure! I still wanna take care of kids, but babysitting's more of a part time thing. What I really want is to help families in need, who can't stay at home with their kids enough, and who can't afford a really good nanny. Y'know why? All the SUPER GOOD nannies are also SUPER EXPENSIVE! So I wanna be a super good nanny who also won't break your bank! You understand, don't you, short haired boy?" Mitsue must be...really, super caring! He's in such high demand, so you'd think he'd use that to his advantage and charge super high prices... "That's really sweet, Mitsue! Like, really! I do have a question, though...why do you keep calling me 'short-haired boy'?" I asked. I've been wondering ever since he first called me that...

"Ooooh, right! Well, you can probably tell, but I HATE short hair! I think every boy should rock some super fabulous long hairstyles! But, y'know...short hair looks pretty good on you!" Mitsue explained. Well...I guess I'll take that as a compliment. Mitsue just keeps getting more and more confusing. "Well, good luck with the rest of the party! See ya!"

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED! 1/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: HAIR BOWS!**

I rested up for a bit and then looked at the clock. It's almost 9. Time for the party! I hurried upstairs and entered the party room. It was so...lively! Not everyone was there, but those who were seemed to be having a great time! One of the tables was covered with a beautiful white tablecloth, with plates of food on top of it. There were meat skewers, cookies, brownies... The other table didn't have a tablecloth, and it had a single tissue box that was full to the brim on it. The stereo was playing nice music and the room was bustling with chit-chat. Mitsue and Scarlett were in the corner talking, and Seichii seemed to be chatting up Rikuto, because of course he was. For some reason, Chitose stayed glued to Asami's side, occasionally making a snide comment to those who bumped into her. Mayumi, Naoko, and Aiko all seemed to stick together. Aiko was trying to start up a conversation, but Mayumi seemed more interested in her meat skewer. Shinobu was trying their hardest to hurry up and bring a meat skewer to Naoko, but seemed to get stuck in between all the people. And Hanako...she stood in the corner, alone, not talking to anybody.

"Uh...hey, guys!" I greeted. Mitsue looked really excited that I showed up. "Oh, Noboru, you came! That makes 12 of us." Something doesn't seem quite right to me... "Is Takahiro not here? I thought you two were BFFs or something." I asked Mitsue, confused. "Oh, he is my BFF! We've been BFFS since, like, forever! He just hates parties...and social interaction in general." Mitsue explained. "Ohhh, okay. That makes sense now." I wasn't too worried, just a bit confused. "Yeah, no worries! Takahiro would never purposely avoid me, but I would never force him to do something he was uncomfortable with, either! Because, y'know...we aren't _just_ BFFS...I mean, even if we _were,_ it's still important for BFFS to respect boundaries, but...we're not just BFFS, we're also boyfriends." Mistue admitted, a light pink blush covering his face. "B-Boyfriends!? You two are boyfriends!? Like...kissy kissy boyfriends!?" I asked, a bit flustered. "Yeah, kissy kissy boyfriends. We met in elementary, and in middle school, we decided to become boyfriends." Now a blush began to cover my face, too. "Wow...I'm kind of jealous now. I've always wanted a boyfriend, or even a girlfriend, or just a partner in general..." Is now the right time to be envious? Mitsue smiled. "C'mon, don't spend the whole party talking to boring old me! Go enjoy yourself, Noboru!" I wouldn't really call Mitsue boring, but...I guess I should go socialize. I decided to stay mostly with Asami.

"Y'know, it's kind of weird being friends with a famous comedian..." I blushed, only to catch Chitose angrily eyeing me. "Huh? Really? I don't wanna make things weird! I mean, it's not like I'm that great anyway!" She said, desperately trying to sound modest. "But, y'know...you've never even been booed off stage before!" I said. "Well, only because I never let that happen! Getting booed off stage...that's gotta be my worst nightmare!" She admitted.

"Hey, Mitsue?" Mayumi called from across the room. "I'm afraid I must retire back to my room." Mitsue looked really sad. "B-But- it's only been like...15 minutes!" He replied. "Me and parties don't get along very well." She said, heading for the door. "Well, okay...I guess we'll be fine with just 11 people." As Mayumi left, I was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea. "U-Ugh...I feel...kind of sick..." I don't think it's the food...I mean, nobody else is getting sick! I managed to stay for a little while longer before it became unbearable. Mitsue started becoming really concerned. "Noboru, you should go back to your room and get some rest." He told me. "B-But...you spent so much time working on this party...are you sure?" I asked. I feel bad just leaving the party like this... "Of course I'm sure, silly! Now, hurry up and go before you get worse!" I obeyed and left the party room, headed downstairs, and lied in my bed. I was finally starting to relax, until...

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Ahem, ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is officially nighttime. Certain points of the school will now be locked. Now then, sweet dreams, class! _Good niiiiiight....."_

"Ugh..good..." I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was fast asleep. Nice, interruptionless sleep, with absolutely no disturbances...

_*Ding Dong!*_

....Huh? That wasn't...one of Monokuma's announcements... "...I-Is someone at my door? Who could that be..." I checked the clock. Only 30 minutes passed. I got up and opened the door, only to see... "Huh? Aiko? Is the party over?" I asked. For whatever reason, Aiko was paying me a visit. "Y-Yeah...I just came to check on you. You seemed pretty sick at the party." She explained. "O-Oh, how nice...here, come in." I invited her inside. She entered and sat down on my bed. "So...are you feeling any better?" She asked. "I guess I do feel a little better now that I slept." I answered. "O-Oh, you were sleeping!? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" She apologized, but to be honest, I didn't really mind her intrusion. "No, it's fine! No big-"

_**CRASH!!!** _

A giant sound rung through the air. "GYAAAAH! What was that!?" Aiko shrieked. "G-Gh! W-Well, maybe...yeah, probably...someone probably just dropped something, no worries!" I said, although I may have been lying a bit. "Y-Yeah, you're probably right..." At least it seemed to calm Aiko down. We spent several more minutes together, just talking. Before we knew it, it was 11 PM. "O-Oh dear! It's pretty late. I should be getting back." She said, sitting up and heading for the door. "Have a good night!" I smiled. "I will!" She waved goodbye and exited. I lied back down and quickly fell back into my slumber.

...

...

...

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

"They say that eyes are the windows to the soul. But that isn't true at all! After all, eyes aren't see-through! That's why I think that saying is stupid. Instead, it should be, 'Eyes are colored orbs imbedded inside you!'"

...

...

...

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Gooooood morning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Time to start the day! Please, continue enjoying your Killing School Life to the fullest!" Well, at least I feel better then I did last night. I got up and headed to the dining hall. Only Aiko and Mayumi were there, but that was to be expected. After all, we were all up late at the party! "Oh, hey Noboru! Feeling better?" Aiko asked. I smiled. "Yeah, I feel great now! What's up?" I asked. "Oh, I lost something in the party room last night, so me and Mayumi were gonna go look for it!" She explained. "Yes, that is correct." Mayumi confirmed, deadpan. "What did you lose?" I asked. "Just my sketchbook. I wanted to show my drawings off at the party last night, but I guess I lost it there." I carefully took in that information. "I'll go look for it with you guys!" I decided. "Oh, thank you Noboru! Three people looking for it will be so much better then two!" Aiko, Mayumi and I headed up to the party room, where we all began our search. I wasn't having any luck, and it seemed like nobody else was, either. "Ugh, I can't find it anywhere!" Aiko complained, clearly stressed out. "Neither can I. We seem to be having just the worst luck." Mayumi agreed. Suddenly, Aiko lit up with an idea. "Actually, now that I think about it, maybe Mitsue put it in the closet by mistake!" That sounds really possible. It wouldn't be hard to misplace something as small as a sketchbook. "Here, I'll check." I volunteered. I went to the corner of the room and opened up the closet. And...what I saw there...

...

What I saw...in that closet...

...In...that closet...

...

Leaning against the wall...bruises and bloodied scratches on their arms and legs...eyes shut peacefully...hands bound by wire resting on their lap...blood on their head, running down their face and all across the wall...

...

...Was Mitsue.

...All of us were in shock. "...Wha...Wha...WHAT THE HELL!?" Aiko screamed in terror.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

Once again... _he_ appeared on the monitor... "A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!" Shortly followed by, "Please proceed to the party room."

We couldn't believe it. None of us could. Laying right in front of us...was the body of our friend, Mitsue Kasai, The Ultimate Babysitter. Dead, cold, and gone. Soon enough, the others arrived, and they were as shocked as we were. "Oh my god..." Daisuke mumbled. "O-Oh god no...no...there's...so much...so much blood...I...I hate it...I hate blood..." Katsu seemed to be repressing the urge to vomit. Takahiro's eyes were wide. "...Mitsue...I should've never...never left his side..." He whispered. Aiko began wiping the tears from her face. "O-Oh, I knew it! I knew I should have never let Mitsue stay here alone!" She sobbed. Something about that caught my attention... "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. "I was the last one here last night. I asked him if he wanted me to help clean up, but he insisted on doing it alone." She explained, trying to contain herself. "But what about Scarlett? Didn't she ALSO host the party?" Something isn't adding up here... "I wanted to clean up too, but I was majorly pooped, so Mitsue demanded I go back to my room and sleep. He told me he was fine with cleaning up on his own." Scarlett explained her side of the story. "I see..." I said to myself.

**"Mitsue Alone" has been added to the Truth-Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

Suddenly, _he_ appeared out of nowhere. "Congratuuuuuulations! The hostages are now safe from harm! I'm sure the killer will be happy!" Monokuma exclaimed, sickeningly chipper. "What do YOU want, you filthy pest!?" Asami yelled, angrier than I had ever seen her. This didn't seem to faze Monokuma at all. "To give you this! The Monokuma File! It just might help you find the _kiiillerrrr....._ " It almost sounds like he's taunting us... "Bold of you to say when obviously YOU are the killer!" Aiko accused. "Nuh-uh! The killer is one of you! That's ALWAYS how these things go!" Regardless of my opinion on _that,_ I reluctantly took the Monokuma File and began to read it.

**MONOKUMA FILE #1**

**MITSUE KASAI**

**ULTIMATE BABYSITTER**

**HEIGHT: 4'9**

**WEIGHT: 75 LBS**

**_The victim is Mitsue Kasai. The body was discovered in the Party Room Closet. The time of death is 10:51 PM._ **

**_The victim was hit over the head with head twice with a blunt object. Multiple scratches and bruises cover the victim's arms and legs. Their hands were also bound with wire._ **

**_The cause of death is blunt force trauma._ **

"Wait, what? The Monokuma File says Mitsue was hit twice!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Hey, Mayumi! You're a mortician, right? Can't you tell if that's true?" Seichii asked. Mayumi kneeled down and began to inspect Mitsue's head wounds. It's kind of scary how comfortable she seems around a corpse. "Yes, he appears to have been hit two times." Mayumi confirmed. 

**"Monokuma File #1" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

**"Hit Twice" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

"Hey, Monokuma?" Naoko caught the bear's attention. "Could you maybe...pretty please tell us how far apart the timing was for the hits?" Monokuma considered that for a moment. "Well, since you asked so nicely... I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you that the fatal hit happened 6 minutes after the first one! The first hit was dealt at 10:45 PM!" I wonder why the killer took so long to hit him a second time...

**"Hit Timing" has been added to the truth bullets section of your E-Handbook**

Alright, now it's time to really get this investigation going! I NEED to find out who killed Mitsue, for everyone's sake!

**INVESTIGATION: START**

I should investigate the crime scene before anything else. The first thing I decided to check out was the wire binding Mitsue's hands. "So his hands are bound by some kind of wire...but why? What was the point?" I asked. "Also, where do you think this wire could have come from?" Hanako presented another good question. "Oh, jeez...this is like, really, super messed up..." Asami mumbled to herself.

**"Wire on Hands" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

Well, since I'm already here, I guess next I should check out his scratches. "I wonder...how on earth did he manage to get this scratched up? They're all over his arms and legs..." I analyzed.

**"Scratches" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

I guess there's only one more thing to investigate here, and that's... "...The bloodstain on the wall..." Seichii looked confused when I said that. "Huh? What's wrong with the bloodstain?" Seichii asked. "I just think it's kind of weird...why isn't there any blood on the floor?" All sorts of thoughts came rushing into my head, but I was once again interrupted by Seichii. "I don't know, maybe the killer just cleaned it up?" No...that doesn't make sense...because..."...Why would they clean the blood off the floor, but not off the wall?"

**"Odd Bloodstain" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

I think that's all there is to investigate in the closet. I should check out the rest of the party room now. I stepped out of the closet, and all of a sudden I realized that a lot of things were different. Now that I think about it...how did I not notice before? I guess I was just too tired. Anyways, the first thing I noticed here was...the stereo. What on earth happened? "Guys, look! The stereo's broken! Did it break during the party?" I asked. "No, it was working from the moment I entered to the moment I left." Aiko told me. All of a sudden, Shinobu chimed in. "Maybe Mitsue and the killer had a fight!" They suggested. "That's certainly a possibility..."

**"Broken Stereo" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

I looked up from the stereo and noticed something else was different. The curtain that covered the window was now missing. "I wonder if Mitsue took this down..." I said to myself, but Asami overheard. "But why? It was here before the party, right? And it was here DURING the party...and I'm pretty sure it was still there when I left! So why is it gone now? And...why would Mitsue take it down if it was here before the party?" She asked. I wonder...

**"Missing Curtain" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

There's gotta be something else...Oh, wait! Over there... "The tablecloth is gone!" I exclaimed, pointing to the table that previously had food on it. "Isn't it possible that Mitsue just put it away?" Rikuto asked. I shook my head no. "I didn't see it in the closet at all, and it's too big to fit in one of those tiny storage boxes in there." I explained to him. "I see...so then...what reason did the killer have for getting rid of the tablecloth?" Rikuto asked, and quite honestly...I had no idea how to answer.

**"Missing Tablecloth" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

...One small detail caught my eye...in fact, it was so small, I could have easily overlooked it..."Hey, guys? Wasn't that tissue box full last night?" I asked, pointing to the now empty tissue box. "Yeah, it was! It was actually SUPER full last night! I can't imagine why it's empty now..." Aiko informed me. How could all those tissues be used in one night...?

I think that's all for the party room. Now, I think I should ask some of my friends a few questions. I don't suspect Asami, but I should hear her alibi anyways. But now that I think about it...where is Asami? She was helping me investigate just a moment ago, but now she's gone... "Hey, has anyone seen Asami?" I asked. "I believe she went off to investigate on her own." Rikuto told me. "Alright, I'll go look for her." I left the party room and went down to the dorms to find Asami. But...something on the floor caught my eye. At the end of the hallway, there were two small items. The one that caught my attention first was..."...A bloody tissue? How did that..." But then I noticed the other item on the floor. "What's this? There's a clip on the end of it, attached to some ripped pink fabric...what could this be from?"

**"Bloody Tissue" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

**"Broken Clip" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook  
**

As I was kneeling to investigate the two items, I heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Noboru!" It was Asami. "Oh, there you are, Asami! I was just gonna ask you some questions. Mind if we go in your room?" I requested, hoping some privacy would get me the best answers. "Yeah, sure thing!" She agreed, opening her door for me. I entered her room and noticed nothing out of the ordinary, except that she had rearranged a few things. Nothing about her room seems strange. "So, I was wondering...did you notice anything suspicious last night?" I asked, not sure where to start. "Well...no, actually. I left the party before Aiko and went to my room. I had kind of a hard time falling asleep, but I didn't really notice anything weird." She informed me. Me and Asami left the room, only to be greeted by Hanako and Mayumi. "We have something to tell you." Hanako said. "Me and Mayumi went to go investigate the incinerator, and we found that it was definitely used."

"So someone used it to destroy evidence!?" I asked in a panic. "That's what it seems to be." Mayumi replied, calmly.

**"Incinerator" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

Before the Class Trial starts, I wanna ask some more questions to a few people. I guess I'll start with Aiko. "Hey, Aiko? I know you're not the killer, but I just want to know if you noticed anything suspicious." I told her. "Actually, yeah, I did! It was probably around 12 AM...I heard some sort of crying in the hallway. It sounded feminine, but it could have been a guy with a high voice. Well, anyways, I left my room to investigate, but nobody was there. So, I just went back to bed." She informed me. "And, you know, during the murder we were together, and then there was that weird crash..."

**"Aiko's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

**"Me and Aiko" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

**"Crash" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

There's one more person I want to talk to. "Hey, Scarlett? It's not like I suspect you or anything, but I was just wondering, do you have an alibi?" I asked. "Well, yeah, actually! Hanako walked me back to my room, and she ended up staying for a bit. By the time she left, it was past 10:51." Scarlett told me. "Hanako, can you confirm that?" I asked. "Yes, she's telling the truth. I was with her during the time of the murder, and we didn't see or hear anything suspicious."

**"Scarlett's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

The monitor turned on, and once again, Monokuma was displayed on it. "It's time for the long-awaited Class Trial! Now then, please enter the purple door on the main floor!" The monitor shut off. "Well then...I guess it's time. Come on, we better listen to him." I said. Me and the others headed to the purple door, where we each stepped onto the elevator. ...There's only 15 of us now...because Mitsue Kasai, the Ultimate Babysitter, is dead. And the killer...is one of us. I WILL find out who the culprit is! I NEED to avenge Mitsue, for everyone's sake!

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 1 PART 3...**


	4. Chapter 1: Hopeless Desperation at Star Point (Part 3, Final Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, every execution is in third person rather than first, so the executions will not by told by Noboru.
> 
> Here are the Truth Bullets. It is recommended that you go over them before reading the trial. Feel free to try and solve the case on your own!
> 
> Monokuma File #1: A file that includes information about the crime scene, including Mitsue's basic information and various wounds. He was found in the party room closet and was killed at 10:51 PM. He was hit twice over the head and his hands were bound with wire. He also had various scratches and bruises all over his arms and legs. His cause of death was blunt force trauma.
> 
> Mitsue Alone: After the party, Mitsue stayed behind and was alone while cleaning up the party room.
> 
> Hit Twice: Mitsue was hit twice over the head.
> 
> Hit Timing: The first blow was dealt at 10:45 PM, while the fatal blow was dealt about 6 minutes after, at 10:51 PM.
> 
> Wire on Hands: Mitsue's hands were resting on his lap, bound with some sort of wire.
> 
> Scratches: Mitsue's arms and legs were covered in bruises and bloodied scratches.
> 
> Odd Bloodstain: In the party room closet, there was no blood on the floor and only blood on the wall.
> 
> Broken Stereo: The stereo in the party room was working fine at the party. However, the morning after, it was discovered to be broken.
> 
> Missing Curtain: The curtain in the party room was there at the party. However, the morning after, it was no where to be found.
> 
> Empty Tissue Box: The tissue box was filled to the brim last night at the party. However, the morning after, it was empty.
> 
> Scarlett's Account: Hanako walked Scarlett to her room after the party and ended up staying with her past 10:51, the time of the murder. According to both of them, nothing suspicious occurred during that time.
> 
> Aiko's Account: Aiko heard a feminine voice crying in the hallway outside her dorm at around 12 AM, but when she went to check, nobody was there. According to her, she couldn't tell who the voice belonged to.
> 
> Me and Aiko: Noboru and Aiko were together in Noboru's dorm at the time of the murder.
> 
> Bloody Tissue: A bloody tissue was found in the dorm hallway the morning after the murder.
> 
> Broken Clip: A clip with some ripped, pink fabric attached to it was found in the dorm hallway the morning after the murder. It appears to have broken off of something.
> 
> Crash: Noboru and Aiko heard a mysterious crash last night while they were together.
> 
> Incinerator: According to Hanako and Mayumi, the incinerator has been recently used.

Mitsue Kasai, the Ultimate Babysitter. He was such a kind and upbeat soul. He cared so much about us that he decided to throw party to make us all feel better. But now, Mitsue is dead, and one of _us_ is the culprit. I swear on the Honda name, I WILL find Mitsue's killer! To avenge him, and to save my innocent peers from execution!

**_CLASS TRIAL:_ _ALL RISE!_ **

So this is the trial room, huh? It matches the ones in previous killing games according to crime scene photos and investigations. I looked up and saw Monokuma sitting away from the rest of us in some high-and-mighty throne. " _EEEEEE!_ Everyone, hurry up and get to your assigned areas!" Monofry ordered. We all followed her directions and found our spots. "Okay, so, before we start, let me give you a quick explanation of the Class Trial!" Monokuma began. "During the Class Trial, you'll all work together to go over the case, present theories, and tie up loose ends! Each of you are required to vote, too, or else you'll be punished! If the majority vote goes to the true killer, then...hurray! Only THEY will face execution! But if the majority vote goes to someone _besides_ the killer...uh-oh! Everyone EXCEPT the killer will face execution, and the true culprit will earn the right to leave this school! Sound good? Good! Now, let's get the first ever Star Point Class Trial started!"

"Soooo...I've never done a trial before. Where the hell do we even start?" Shinobu asked. "First we should go over who wasn't at the party, correct?" Hanako suggested. "Let's see..." Scarlett started. "The ones who didn't show up are...Katsu, Daisuke, Takahiro, and Minato." This seemed to anger Seichii pretty quickly. "Hey, no-shows! Tell us why you weren't at the party right now!" He demanded. "I-I can't go to p-parties...they aren't g-good for m-me..." Minato stuttered anxiously. "I was exhausted from my investigations and decided to rest instead." Daisuke calmly explained. "I simply didn't want to go." Katsu shrugged. Everyone looked at Takahiro, waiting for his reasoning. "...I...hate parties." He said, clearly trying to get his part out of the way as fast as he could. Mayumi smirked. "Well there you have it, fools! Since they weren't there, the killer MUST be one of them! Of course, I had already reached that conclusion before this trial even began!"

**SHOOT: MITSUE ALONE**

"No, that's wrong!" I exclaimed, suddenly filled with energy. "And why do you say that?" Mayumi asked, clearly annoyed by my rebuttal. "Because only the people AT the party would have known that Mitsue would be cleaning up ALONE!" I explained. "Hmm? Did he say that? I wouldn't know because I left early. Although...Ha! Now look at that! My name has been cleared." Mayumi told me. "That's right." I agreed. "The killer _can't_ be Mayumi, Katsu, Daisuke, Takahiro, or Minato."

"That means the killer HAS to be someone who heard Mitsue say he would be there alone!" Exclaimed Naoko, following me up. This clearly seemed to make Asami anxious. "B-But that's all of us, except for Noboru! How are we supposed to know who the killer is!?" She asked in a panic. "We just have to uncover more clues first." I tried my best to calm her. That's right...I'm sure the answers are hidden here somewhere!

"Alright, let's see...did anyone notice anything weird last night?" Rikuto asked. "Actually, yeah!" Aiko exclaimed. "Around midnight last night, I heard someone crying in the hallway. It sounded like a girl, but it could have been a boy, I guess. Anyways, I eventually got up to check it out, but nobody was there. They were just...gone. But that's pretty much the only weird thing I can think of right now...I was also the last one to leave the party last night, but I didn't notice anything suspicious then, either." Aiko explained. "Huh? You were the last one to leave the party?" Chitose asked, looking for confirmation. "Well, yeah, I was. What's wrong with that?" Answered Aiko, a bit confused. "...Well, that's it, then. I figured out the killer." Chitose announced to us. "W-Wait, really? Tell us who it is!" Takahiro urged. "The killer is..." Chitose stared us down before angrily pointing at-

"...Aiko Yoshida!"

Wait, what? Why is Chitose accusing Aiko? "W-Why would you say that!?" Aiko asked, suddenly under a lot of pressure. Chitose seemed majorly pissed off. "Because! Guess what, Aiko!? I SAW YOU in the hallway last night, all alone! Here's how I think it happened! After you left the party, you hurried to your dorm, got a weapon, and then BAM! Dealt the final blow at midnight! The crying must have been him!"

**SHOOT: MONOKUMA FILE**

"That's wrong, Chitose!" I shouted, pointing my finger at the short blonde girl. "The crying happened around midnight, but the Monokuma File says Mitsue died at 10:51 PM, remember? That's more then an hour before the crying happened! How do you think Mitsue could have been crying if he was already dead?" My words seemed to stun Chitose, as if she wasn't expecting a rebuttal. "...Huh?" Was all she managed to muster up. "Chitose, what you probably saw was Aiko investigating." I explained. I think I might have embarrassed her... "...O-Oh...W-WAIT! Maaaaaybe AIKO was crying because she felt bad about killing Mitsue!" Chitose presented another theory that lacked any evidence. "Why are you so sure it's me!?" Aiko asked, clearly upset. "BECAUSE! And PLUS, nobody even SAW YOU at the time of the murder!" Chitose yelled.

**SHOOT: ME AND AIKO**

"No, that's wrong! Aiko was in MY room at the time of the murder!" I defended, trying my hardest to clear Aiko's name. Seichii's eyes widened. "H-Huh? Your room? ...Nice, man." A heavy blush now covered my face. "It wasn't like that! Aiko was worried because I was sick! But that means she COULDN'T have been the killer, because she was with me in my room until 11 at night!" I explained. Chitose looked away from me, silent. "Ooooh, I see! So that takes Aiko off the hook!" Scarlett began to understand. "Maybe so, but that doesn't save _you,_ Scarlett." Rikuto accused in his usual whispery voice. "....Huh?" It doesn't look like she understands. "It would make perfect sense for you to be the killer, would it not?" Rikuto asked. "H-How so!?" Scarlett demanded an explanation. Rikuto only smiled. "Well, why don't you think about it? You helped plan the party, correct? You knew Mitsue would be staying there alone to clean up, correct? Admit it, there _is_ a possibility that _you_ are the killer."

"That's not true! I have an alibi!" Scarlett refuted. The alibi Scarlett's referring to...that must be...

**PRESENT: SCARLETT'S ACCOUNT**

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "Scarlett DOES have an alibi! She was with Hanako at the time of the murder!" Hanako nodded. "That's right. I was walking her back to her room and ended up staying with her for a bit. I left _after_ 10:51, and therefore, neither of us could have been the killer." She explained. "I see." Naoko nodded. "So the people who definitely _aren't_ the killer are Hanako, Scarlett, Mayumi, Aiko, Noboru, Minato, Takahiro, Daisuke, and Katsu. As for the possible killers..."

"That would be you, Chitose, Asami, Shinobu, me, and Seichii." Rikuto smiled. Aiko scratched her head in confusion. "Okay, so then...why don't we talk about the actual crime scene? That might help." She suggested. I nodded. "Good idea." I really think that if we take a better look at the crime scene, we can find the killer. "Here's what I think happened!" Chitose gave us a sassy smirk. "The killer snuck up on Mitsue after the party with a weapon. Then BONK! He died right away."

**SHOOT: HIT TWICE**

"No, that's wrong!" I yelled. Chitose seems to be becoming increasingly aggravated. "Jesus, shithole, what is it now?" She asked, rolling her eyes. I sighed. "Mitsue was hit twice! He died at 10:51, but he was hit for the first time at 10:45, nearly 6 minutes earlier!" I explained, _also_ becoming aggravated. "...Yeah, okay...whatever. I guess the killer just isn't very strong, then." Chitose shrugged. Katsu snickered and flipped his blue hair. "Wow, look at that. Chitose keeps presenting these awful ideas that always turn out to be wrong. Maybe it's because...she's actually a total idiot with nothing to brag about!" He laughed, clearly a little pissed off. Chitose was stunned for a moment before she was able to respond. "W-Wow! Those are some pretty big words coming from mother fuckin' HATSUNE MIKU!" She screamed, knowing it would annoy him, and it obviously did. Asami quickly tried to change the subject.

"Y'know, all this talk about Mitsue is making me really sad...because he...he reminded me a lotof my youngest brother, so..." She said, an extremely sad tone to her voice. Nobody seemed to pay that much attention to her. "Hey, I was wondering...how do you think Mitsue got all those scratches on his legs?" Naoko asked. "Well...maybe he got them after he was hit the first time!" Katsu exclaimed.

**CONSENT: BROKEN STEREO**

"I agree with that!" I replied with a smile. It seems like we're making progress! "Hey, guys...what if, after Mitsue got hit the first time, he fell onto the stereo?" I theorized. Naoko's eyes widened with realization. "Yeah, that would explain why the stereo's broken!" She agreed. "And that would explain why he was all scratched up..." Asami brought up. Chitose shook her head and sighed. "No! That's not right at all, idiots!" She yelled. "OH MY GOD, JUST SHUT UP, CHITOSE!" Katsu screamed back at her. I decided to take a _much_ calmer approach. "Chitose, what do you mean?" I asked. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Mitsue _didn't_ fall on the stereo!"

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

"Like I said, Mitsue DIDN'T break the stereo! That would be impossible! The stereo was in the party room! But we found Mitsue in the party room's closet! How could he have POSSIBLY fallen onto the stereo in order to break it if he was murdered in the closet!?"

**SHOOT: ODD BLOODSTAIN**

**_BREAK!_ **

"Allow me to cut through those words!"

"No, you're wrong, Chitose. Mitsue _could_ have broken the stereo, because he was killed in the party room!" I said, getting really annoyed with her. ...No...I need to control my temper. "The fuck do you mean!?" She asked, a bit harsher then I would have liked. I sighed. "Try to remember how the crime scene looked. If Mitsue really _was_ killed in party room closet, then why wasn't there any blood on the floor?" I tried to explain to her. "Don't be a dumbass! Maybe the killer just wiped up the blood!" She growled, refusing to change her views. "What would be the point? Why would they wipe the blood off the floor but not the wall?" I asked. "You talk real big, but there wasn't any blood in the party room, either!" She pointed out, but...I know I'm right! The reason there wasn't any blood in the party room...I'm sure I have the answer here somewhere!

**PRESENT: EMPTY TISSUE BOX**

"That's it! There wasn't any blood in the party room because the killer used the tissues to wipe it up!" I realized. "That would make sense. I mean, all the tissues were gone, and there were a LOT during the party!" Naoko agreed with me. "And do you have any evidence to prove that _that's_ how the tissues were used?" Chitose asked. Actually...yes, I do! I think I have the answer right here!

**PRESENT: BLOODY TISSUE**

"I got it! I found a bloody tissue in the hallway! I'm not sure why it was in the hallway, but it was definitely used to wipe up blood!" Chitose was quiet. I guess she isn't sure how to respond... "...Okay, fine. But think about THIS." She started. "Mitsue was bleeding a LOT. He wasn't killed in the party room closet, and yet when we found him there, there was tons of blood on the wall. Do you REALLY THINK that a few tissue could clean up all the blood in the party room? I mean, even IF the tissue box was super filled up, there's NO WAY they could clean up all that blood!" Finally, she's presenting a valid argument. "You're right, Chitose. And that's why they used something _else_ alongside the tissues to clean up the blood."

_**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT** _

_What else did the killer use to wipe up the blood?_

_C_

_CU_

_CUR_

_CURT_

_CURTA_

_CURTAI_

_CURTAIN_

**_COMPLETE!_ **

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "The killer used the curtain to wipe up all the blood that they didn't get with the tissues! They probably used it to wipe off the murder weapon, too." Everyone's eyes became wide with realization. "S-So that's why the curtain was missing!" Asami realized. "That makes a lot of sense!" Scarlett sighed, relieved we were making some sort of progress. I turned to Chitose with a smirk. "Are you satisfied, Chitose?" I asked, proudly. Chitose blushed in embarrassment before turning away. "...Yeah, sure. Whatever." She mumbled. "Alright, so, we've uncovered the mystery of the missing curtain, but what about the tablecloth?" Katsu asked. "Katsu's right, that _is_ the lingering question." Daisuke agreed. He's always so quick to side with Katsu... "Yeah, you're right. I'm thinking the killer might have actually _used_ the tablecloth for something." I replied with a theory of my own. "Huh? For what?" Scarlett asked. 

_**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT** _

_How did the killer use the tablecloth?_

_B_

_BA_

_BAG_

**_COMPLETE!_ **

"I see! The killer could have turned the tablecloth into a bag!" I shouted. "All they'd have to do was tie the ends together, and then BAM! They'd have a bag to carry the tissues in!" Hanako nodded, seeming to understand my explanation. "That makes sense, but there _is_ one thing." She replied. "What is it, Hanako?" I asked, wondering what I could have missed. "You found the tissue in the dorm hallway, correct? But how did it get there? If you're going directly from the party room to the incinerator, you wouldn't need to go anywhere near the dorms." She explained, her voice soft and calm. Suddenly, Scarlett spoke up. "What if the killer went back to their room? They would've gotten blood all over themselves! If would make sense for them to go back to their dorm so they could change clothes and wash up. Then they could just put their bloody clothes in the bag and head over to the incinerator to destroy the evidence!" She actually brought up a really good point. I'm really impressed by her! 

"I think Scarlett's right." I sided with her. "On their way to the incinerator, the tissue and the broken clip must have fallen out of the bag, which explains why they were in the hallway. Now, that takes us back to the strange crying. Personally, I think the killer may have started crying out of remorse on their way to the incinerator room. That's really the only explanation I can think of right now." I theorized. You'd think that job would belong to Minato as the Ultimate Theorist, but I guess he doesn't do very well under pressure. "Yeah, that makes sense to me! But I _do_ have a question." Shinobu said. "Sure, what is it?" I replied, ready to hear what they had in mind. "So, this might be a longshot, but...do you think that there's any way we can identify the killer based on the broken clip?" They asked. "Yes, I was just going to say the same thing." Katsu agreed.

"Well here, let me see...it looks like it might have been some sort of charm? It has some pink fabric attached to it...the only person I can think of that wears something like that is..." I began to think deeply. Who could this clip have belonged to? The only person I can think of is...

**PICK SOMEONE**

...

...

...

"...Asami." I said, surprising everyone, including myself. "H-Huh!?" She sputtered, shocked by the accusation. "Ooooh, so Asami's the killer!" Shinobu mindlessly jumped to that conclusion with a carefree voice. "HUH!?" Asami sputtered again, even louder this time. "Now hold on just a moment." Daisuke demanded. "Is a piece of charm _really_ enough to convict Asami of murder?" He asked. Asami quickly took his side. "Daisuke's right! My charm just broke! It doesn't have anythingto do with the case! I DIDN'T kill Mitsue!" She desperately tried to convince us. "That's right, we don't have enough evidence to vote yet." I agreed. Shinobu shrugged before speaking again. "Okay, great. But now I have another question." They said. "Ask away." I gave them permission, although they don't really need it. "Why the wire?" They asked. "Huh?" That caught me off guard. "If the killer planned to kill Mitsue by bonking him over the head, then what was the point of the wire on his hands?" They asked again, phrasing their question more specifically this time.

"That was merely to confuse us." Mayumi answered, as if it was no big deal. "Huh!?" Shinobu shrieked, confused. Mayumi snickered. "It was a trick by the killer in order to lead us down the wrong path, you see. Of course, I saw right through it from the very beginning. My astral level is far, far higher than that of any mortal." She explained with a smirk. It looks like she thinks she's better than the rest of us... "I think you're right, Mayumi! That's also probably why they moved his body to the closet, too!" I added. She blushed slightly and turned away. "...Of course I was right." She mumbled. It looks like we're finally making progress! "Okay, that's all awesome, but where did the wire come from?" Aiko asked. "Oh yeah, Aiko's right! That piece of evidence might help us find out who the killer is!" Shinobu chimed in. That wire...it looks so familiar...I feel like I've seen it before...no, I KNOW I've seen it before! What I need to figure out is _where_ exactly I've seen it...

_**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT** _

_Where did the wire come from?_

_A_

_AS_

_ASA_

_ASAM_

_ASAMI_

_ASAMI'S_

_ASAMI'S M_

_ASAMI'S MI_

_ASAMI'S MIC_

_ASAMI'S MICR_

_ASAMI'S MICRO_

_ASAMI'S MICROP_

_ASAMI'S MICROPH_

_ASAMI'S MICROPHO_

_ASAMI'S MICROPHON_

_ASAMI'S MICROPHONE_

_ASAMI'S MICROPHONE B_

_ASAMI'S MICROPHONE BO_

_ASAMI'S MICROPHONE BOX_

**_COMPLETE!_ **

"T-That's it! The wire on Mitsue's hands...was the same wire on Asami's microphone box!" I exclaimed, turning to look at Asami. "W-What!?" She shrieked, startled by the accusation. "Asami, I didn't realize it at the time, but when I went into your room _after_ the murder, the wire binding your microphone box was gone." I realized. "My my my, the evidence against Asami just keeps piling up!" Rikuto began to sound extremely disappointed in her. "N-NO! You're wrong! It wasn't me, I swear! It wasn't me at all!" Asami began to panic. "Asami, you _also_ knew where the key to the incinerator room was hidden, too." I said, beginning to realize the severity of the situation. "NO! NO! I didn't do it!" She began to shout. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Minato began to speak. "H-Hey...can we r-really know that A-Asami is the k-killer?" He asked, meekly. "T-That's right! What would I have even _used_ as the murder weapon!?" She asked, desperately. What could Asami have used? I know the answers are hidden here somewhere... 

_**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT** _

_What was the murder weapon?  
_

_M_

_MI_

_MIC_

_MICR_

_MICRO_

_MICROP_

_MICROPH_

_MICROPHO_

_MICROPHON_

_MICROPHONE_

_MICROPHONE S_

_MICROPHONE ST_

_MICROPHONE STA_

_MICROPHONE STAN_

_MICROPHONE STAND_

**_COMPLETE!_ **

"I got it! You used one of your microphone stands as the murder weapon!" I realized, shocked. "W-What!?" She exclaimed. "That would explain the crash me and Aiko heard last night, since your room is right next to mine! And why your microphone stands were rearranged!" I said, suddenly putting the pieces together. "How does that explain anything!?" She asked. "You could have knocked some of your stands down on accident! You even told me yourself on our first day here that you have a bad habit of being clumsy!" Yeah, that's right...I think I remember her saying that...

...

_Suddenly, I noticed something. The same paper was on Asami's wall. "Oh, you got that too? Honestly, I ripped mine down." I admitted to her. "I would've done the same thing, but I guess it's a good reminder. I can be pretty clumsy, you know? Well, I guess forgetful might be a better word, but, like, I'm SUPER clumsy, too." She stumbled over her words._

...

...Yeah, that's right... "Why would Mitsue even let me in the party room!?" She asked another question, clearly becoming more and more upset. "There would have been nothing suspicious about it if you had just left the microphone outside the room until you were ready to strike." No matter what I say, she keeps asking more and more questions... "O-Oh! Yeah!? Sure! But why would I wait 6 WHOLE MINUTES to hit Mitsue a second time!?" She asked, becoming more angry and frantic. "The reason you waited so long to hit him a second time...I think...it's because he reminded you of your youngest brother." I suddenly realized. Asami's eyes widened. "W-Wha...Huh?" She sputtered. "You even said it yourself earlier. Mitsue reminded you of your youngest brother, who you're always talking about lovingly. And during those 6 minutes, you were probably...probably comforting him."

She was shocked to silence for a solid few moments before finally regaining herself. "...Why would I comfort him if I was trying to kill him?" She asked, much quieter then she was before. I sighed. "Before, you told me about how you spent a lot of time protecting your brother from bullying. So if Mitsue really _did_ remind you of your brother, who you're used to protecting, it would be hard to actually kill him..." I explained, also quieter. She was silent. For almost 10 seconds, she was silent. Until...

"...Why? Why...why do you keep ACCUSING ME!? We're best friends, Noboru...you know...you know...you KNOW I didn't do it! I didn't do it at all! So why...so why...WHY DO YOU KEEP ACCUSING ME!?"

_**PANIC TALK ACTION** _

"You're a liar! Don't be dumb! It wasn't me, so just shut up already! You're wrong, stop accusing me! I didn't tell you this, but...I HEARD the crime occur! Therefore, I couldn't have done it, because I HEARD him die!"

_UNSCRAMBLE_

_1: SOUND 2: PARTY 3: PROOF 4: ROOM_

_SHOOT: SOUND PROOF PARTY ROOM_

**_BREAK!_ **

"No, Asami. You _couldn't_ have heard the crime happen, because the party room is soundproof. Monokuma said so himself." I said. "Yeah, that's right!" Monokuma confirmed.

...

_"Where did you come from!?" I asked the bear. "That's not important right now! What issss important is that this room is just PERFECT for throwing a party in! It has space for all 16 of you guys, a perfectly-functioning stereo, and 100% soundproof walls so that nobody outside is forced to hear this generation's terrible taste in music!" Monokuma explained, while somehow insulting our entire generation in the process. "I guess that's kinda cool...although I've never really been a party-person. And it's not like any of us are in the mood to have a party." I responded, a little annoyed at Monokuma already._

...

"I-I-" Asami stuttered, unable to present a rebuttal. Everyone was stunned. Asami...she seems like the _least_ likely person to kill somebody..."...S-Should we vote now?" Naoko asked. "...First, let me go over the crime one more time."

"It all started when the culprit overheard Mitsue saying he would be alone to clean up after the party. With that in mind, the culprit started plotting their crime. They waited until they, Aiko, and Mitsue were the only ones left at the party. Then they left and hid out in the hall, waiting for Aiko to leave so they could pin the crime on her. That part of their plan failed when Aiko went to _my_ room instead of her own. The killer went back to their room and got the first thing they needed for their plan: the wire that was wrapped around their box of microphones. Next, they got one of their microphone stands, but accidentally knocked a bunch of them over in the process, alerting me and Aiko. They quickly picked up the fallen stands and headed to the party room. They likely told Mitsue that they simply forgot something, and he would have paid no mind. But when his back was turned...the killer struck their first blow. But that didn't kill Mitsue right away. Instead, he fell onto the stereo, breaking it and scratching himself up in the process. This made the killer hesitate before striking again...because seeing Mitsue in such a distressed state reminded them of their youngest brother. After spending a few minutes comforting Mitsue, the killer got back up and dealt the killing blow. Once he was dead, they tied his hands with their wire and moved his body into the party room closet, all in an effort to confuse us. Then they got to work cleaning up the crime scene, using the tissues on the table to wipe up the blood. But when they ran out of tissues, they had no choice but to resort to using the curtain instead. Once they were done, they took the tablecloth off the table and folded it into a makeshift bag in order to take the evidence back to their room. They changed their clothes but accidentally broke their charm in the process. When they were done changing and washing off, they took the bag and stepped into the hallway. While there they made two fatal blunders: 1: Their broken charm and a bloody tissue fell out of the bag. 2: They began to cry out of remorse for killing Mitsue. This caused Aiko to hear them and investigate, but by the time she left her room, the killer was gone. Seeing Aiko all alone like this led Chitose, who had _also_ heard the crying, to believe that _she_ was the killer, rather then the actual culprit. Then, the culprit just...burned the bag in the incinerator room and went back to their dorm as if nothing had happened. And the only one who could have committed this crime...

"...Is you, Asami Kamiya, the Ultimate Comedian!"

...This time, Asami had no rebuttal. She made no effort to try and prove us wrong. Instead...we all just quietly cast our votes. "Alright, now's the moment of truth!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be, what's it gonna be!?"

...

**_WHO IS FOUND GUILTY?_ **

**MONOKUMA VOTE!**

_Asami Kamiya has been found... **GUILTY!**_

...

**CLASS TRIAL: CLOSED**

...I can't believe it. Asami really was guilty. Honestly, somewhere deep down inside, I was hoping to be wrong. Being betrayed by the one I trusted most...Takahiro was the first to speak up. "Asami...why did you do it? To my...to my...to Mitsue of all people! WHY!?" He cried, tears falling down his face. This is the most emotional I've ever seen him...! "...I...I...I needed to save my family, you know? I didn't specifically want to kill him, it's just...I needed...to save them...I did it...for them..." She replied, her eyes wide in shock. Suddenly, Monokuma intervened, furious. "Stop it! You're acting just like Teruteru!" He scolded, waving his stubby arms about. "B-But Asami is not a pervert!" Aiko defended. Asami looked down at the floor, tears rolling down her face. "Guys...I'm...I'm so, so sorry..." She apologized, barely keeping her sobs from escaping. "No, Asami, this isn't your fault!" I said, trying to make her feel better. "This is Monokuma's fault! HE was the one who gave out that motive! It's all-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, blame me and all that, we need to get onto the punishment!" Monokuma interrupted, sounding cheerful as ever. Asami's eyes widened. "O-Oh! The...the punishment! That's...execution, right...?" She asked, fearful. Monokuma shrugged and nodded. "Now then! Let's give it EVERYTHING we've got!" He exclaimed. Asami began to sweat nervously. "B-But...my...my family...they're safe, but...but I...I need-"

"IIIIIIIT's PUNISHMENT TIME!"

...

...

...

Asami stood in the middle of the room, mortified. All around her were the watching eyes of her classmates. Katsu, Shinobu, even Chitose, who seemed to be on the verge of a serious breakdown. Suddenly, a metal collar closed around her neck, and she was dragged down a seemingly never-ending hallway. When the collar finally stopping pulling her back, she was on a large stage with a microphone in front of her. Collapsed on the ground and panting heavily, she looked out into the audience. Her eyes widened. Every seat was filled with...a Monokuma?

**One-Night Only Slapstick Show!**

_**Ultimate Comedian Asami Kamiya's Execution: Executed** _

The audience began to throw rocks and stones at her, clearly displeased by her 'performance'. She held up her arms to protect herself, but was still injured by the rocks. Suddenly, the collar began to pull her again- but this time, it pulled her upwards. She was dragged up higher and higher, desperately trying to pull the collar off of her. She felt light headed. She was choking...! All of a sudden, the collar released, and she started falling back down to the stage. But before she could hit the ground, a Monokuma pulled a lever that opened a trap door on the stage. Under the stage was...a microphone stand. She fell further and further until...blood flew everywhere and splattered all around the stage and the trap door. She had been impaled by the microphone stand, right through her stomach. Her eyes were wide and shaky. She began to cry silently. She was bleeding everywhere, through her wound, her mouth... Her body was twitching. And every student that was watching: Noboru, Hanako, Daisuke, Scarlett, Katsuhito, Shinobu, Aiko, Mayumi, Naoko, Minato, Rikuto, Seichii, Chitose, and Takahiro...

...

...

...

...We couldn't believe what we had just seen. We were all stunned. Minato was collapsed on the floor, sobbing. "Wha...What..." Shinobu stuttered, eyes wide. "A-Asami!" Aiko screamed. Chitose's eyes were wide. "N-No...NO...! ASAMI...ASAMI...!!!" She shouted, clearly upset and disturbed. What we saw there...what we saw that day...could only be described as true and utter despair...

**CHAPTER 1: HOPELESS DESPERATION AT STAR POINT: COMPLETE**

**14 STUDENTS REMAIN**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 2: Heartwrenching Revelations, Painful Misunderstanding (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like chapter 1? Rest in peace Asami and Mitsue. Press F to pay respects. 14 students remain...
> 
> By the way, there is a bath scene in this chapter where Noboru is kind of a pervert because. You know. Boys. It isn't really all that over the top but if that makes you uncomfortable, you can go ahead and skip over that section.

Mitsue Kasai, the Super High School Level Babysitter. Asami Kamiya, the Super High School Level Comedian. I considered both of them my friends, but now...now both of them are dead.

"Oh my god..." Naoko mumbled, face filled with shock. Katsu collapsed onto the floor, trying his hardest to repress vomit. "B-Blood...blood...there's too much...too much blood..." He gagged. Daisuke immediately dropped down to comfort him. Minato was rocking back and forth in the corner, sitting in a puddle of his own tears. Everyone was expressing their despair...except for _him._ "Oh boy, that was super fun!" Monokuma happily exclaimed. "That last chapter was a little rushed in beta development, but man, Asami's execution was pretty baller, am I right!?" I can't believe this...and I sure as hell can't let Monokuma get away with this, either! "Y-You...you listen to me!" I shouted, gaining the bear's attention. "I don't know who you really are, or who's behind all this, but you better listen to me right now! I swear to god, I'll KILL YOU for what you did to Asami and Mitsue!" I screamed, losing control of my temper. In that moment, I really meant it. All I wanted to do was kill whoever was doing this to all of us. Monokuma only laughed. "Yeah yeah yeah, you'll kill me, yada yada yada, got it. But the _actual_ important thing is...you guys survived your very first class trial!"

"Shut up! Mitsue and Asami's deaths were important! They were our friends! Their deaths mattered!" Aiko yelled, although her voice is so high pitched she doesn't sound very threatening. "Sure they were! They got the game started, after all!" Monokuma snickered. The joy in his voice at a time like this...it's almost sickening. "Well, anyways, you guys can go ahead and get back to your rooms now. You've had SUCH a long day!" Takahiro's face got grimmer as the bear spoke. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to attack him. "You...you'll never... _ever_ be forgiven..." Monokuma once again only laughed. "Puhuhuhuhu! You know what? That's fine with me!" Nobody could think of anything else to say. No matter what, he...he couldn't see how terrible his actions were...or maybe he did, and he just didn't care...instead, all 14 of us stepped back into the elevator and stood in silence. 14...only 14 of us now. Because 2 of us are dead. 2 of us died terrible deaths that they didn't deserve.

Eventually, we stepped out of the elevator and headed back to our rooms without saying a word. I collapsed onto my bed with only my thoughts to keep me company. 

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Ahem, ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is officially nighttime. Certain points of the school will now be locked. Now then, sweet dreams, class! _Good niiiiiight....."_

...Aha...haha...finally...maybe if I go to sleep now...I won't...wake up...

...

...

...

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

"The first kill is always my favorite. Why? Well, becauuuuuuse, that's when the _true_ despair of the situation really starts to sink in! At the start, their pure, hope-filled minds are thinking, 'Mr. Monokuma is wrong! We would NEVER kill our friends!' And then suddenly, out of the blue...someone winds up dead! Oh no! Who could have possibly done it!? ...Was it you?"

...

...

...

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Goooooodmorning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Time to start the day! Please, continue enjoying your Killing School Life to the fullest!"

...Of course...nothing I hope for ever comes true...we can't escape, we can't save anybody, and I can't peacefully die in my sleep...well, I guess if I'm forced to live, I should go to the dining hall. I got out of bed, got dressed, and reluctantly dragged myself to the dining hall. Surprisingly, everyone was already there when I arrived. "Good morning, Noboru." Hanako greeted me, although nobody was as cheerful as usual. "...Hey." I replied, unable to produce a full hello. We all sat gloomily for a little bit, before an annoyingly familiar voice spoke up. "Attention everybody!" We all looked over to once again be greeted by... "Monofry. What is it now?" Daisuke asked, annoyed. "...I just wanted to announce that, as a reward for completing the first class trial, a new portion of the school has been opened for you younglings to explore!" She said, sweetly, as if she wasn't a psychopathic robot cat. "Then...we should go check it out, right?" Seichii asked. "R-Right! Come on guys, we need to go explore!" Shinobu ordered. I sighed. "Well...okay, I guess." I got up and left the dining hall along with everybody else. This room seems like a good place to start...I opened the wide double doors and saw that inside was a huge, 2-story library! It looks like Daisuke got here before me.

"Hey, Daisuke!" I smiled, alerting him of my presence. He turned around, his purple hair flowing gracefully behind him. "Oh, hello, Noboru! Gosh, this place is amazing, don't you think? I've never seen a library this big in my whole life! I'm certain I'll be spending most of my time here from now on." He rambled with excitement. He's kind of cute when he's like this...but then again, so are most men. "I'm sure Hanako will like it here, too." I said, suddenly remembering that her talent involves studying. After checking out the room for a bit longer, I left the library and started up my exploration again. This place looks like...a pharmacy! It's full of cabinets with medicine in them. Mayumi seems to have also found her way here. "Well, it looks like you mortals will be fine if any of you manage to contract an illness." She stated, looking around the room. I was stunned. "I-I...I don't even know what half this stuff is!" I exclaimed. Mayumi seemed much calmer than I did. "I have some knowledge in this field. I'd also assume that Hanako, Naoko, and Takahiro would know a bit. And...Mitsue, if he was here." She said.

I checked out a few of the cabinets but then left. Eventually, I found myself in a place that looks like...a sauna room! And my idol, Katsu, is also here. He seemed to be intently staring at the sauna. "H-Hey, what's up?" I asked. "...I'd like to take Daisuke here." He said, deadpan. That caught me by surprise. "H-Huh!?" I exclaimed, not sure what to say. "What don't you understand? I would like to spend some time in the sauna with Daisuke." He said, and it was clear by the tone of his voice that he thought I was an idiot. "...Y-Yeah, okay...well, he's in the library, so..." I was already halfway out the door before I heard a familiar voice. "Ah, that really takes me back!" Monokuma exclaimed. "You know, back in the day, I knew two guys who just _looooved_ being in the sauna together! Y'know...to 'relax'. I bet you can't guess what happened to them!"

"...What?" I asked, not wanting to guess. "They died!" Monokuma laughed. "...I should have known." I left the sauna room, relieved to get away from that whole...mess...and stumbled across a room full of beds. This looks like an infirmary! Naoko's also here! "I see. So this place is kinda like a nurse's office!" She exclaimed, looking at the beds and cabinets. "Yeah, I guess it is. Have you checked out the pharmacy yet?" I asked. "Nah, but I guess we shouldn't worry too much about injuries or wounds if we've got a pharmacy AND an infirmary!" She joked, but she's probably right. "Yeah, a pharmacy and an infirmamary...w-wait, I mean infirmary! Sorry, I can never pronounce that word right." I rubbed my head, embarrassed. For some reason, I always manage to pronounce infirmary 'infirmamary'. Naoko laughed and patted me on the back. "Haha, how'd you get your title again? Haven't you done a lotta spelling bees or something? She jokingly asked me. "God, don't remind me of that one time..." I shook off the memory and left the infirmary. I ended up meeting Seichii in some sort of...bathhouse?

"Aw, hell yeah! Us boys should spend some time in the bathhouse, amiright or amiright!?" Seichii seems very excited about this. Is...is he saying what I think he's saying? "C'mon, I'll get Rikuto and you go get the other boys!" He ordered, immediately running off to get Rikuto. Is this...really happening? Can I...finally fulfill my dream moment?

...Everyone began to relax in the bath house. Shinobu was in the corner, their hair let down long and their muscles now very apparent. Takahiro was in the other corner looking very uncomfortable. His bangs were slicked back and his hair was put up in a ponytail. His muscles are also very apparent now... For the first time ever, I see Daisuke and Katsu's hair down. Daisuke's goes down to his back and I can't even _see_ where Katsu's ends. Daisuke's all over Katsu, it almost looks like he's drooling a little bit. I never noticed until now, but Daisuke has kind of a womanly figure... Meanwhile, out of the bath, Seichii, hair down, blush heavy with a towel around his waist, is chatting up Rikuto, who's hair is in a braid and is also wearing a towel around his waist. Minato is inches away from the bath, hair in a ponytail, and he's desperately trying to cover his whole body with his towel. It makes sense as he doesn't like public situations, of course he wouldn't like being naked in a bath with a bunch of other people. "Wowww...this is so nice! Hey Minato, are you gettin' in or what?" Shinobu asked. "B-B-But...I-I'll be n-naked! In f-front of other p-people!" He stammered, embarrassed. "It's fine, we're all guys here! ...Well, except me, technically. But that doesn't matter, it's all good, come on in!" Yes, Shinobu is nonbinary, but is more comfortable around men then women, so we gladly allowed them to join us. "Wow, Rikuto! You look really nice!" Seichii complimented the shorter guy. "Oh, that's very nice of you, Seichii!" Rikuto thanked him. I wonder if he still has that ominous dark shadow over his face, even with his hair up... "Wow Katsu, you're quite muscular." Daisuke said, even though he really isn't all that muscular in reality. I could probably win in a fight...maybe. "Thank you, Daisuke. ...Ah, god dammit. The water is really fucking hot!" He yiped. Suddenly, we heard an ear-piercing scream from Minato. "H-H-HOLY S-SHIT! Y-You're right! O-OW!" I think that might be the first time I've ever heard Minato curse... "...I regret this." Takahiro sighed. Thank you, guys. You've helped me complete my dream moment.

...Eventually, we all left the bathhouse. That was really nice. There probably isn't much to explore now. The only place that seems new looks like...a computer lab! Hanako seems to have found it before me. My eyes widened as I saw all the computers in the room. "C-COMPUTERS! Hanako, does this mean-" I was cut off by the girl. "It's no use. I've tried, but it seems as if there's no way to contact the outside world." She explained to me. That's more then a let down...my whole heart just sank. "...F-Fuck...Well damn, what else can we do here?" I asked. "Research. We can at least _try_ to find out more about this place. Our online access is extremely limited, but I'm sure we can manage to uncover something in the computer's files." Suddenly, my eyes lit up. "R-Really!? That's awesome!" I feel a lot better now. Maybe the computers have some hidden information somewhere inside of them!

I left the computer lab and returned to my room. Looks like I have some free time!

**FREE TIME**

I know what I'll do. I'll spend more time with Katsu! I didn't really make a great impression last time. I eventually found him in the library. "Hmph. You again. Alright, make it quick." Wow, we're already getting off to a lovely start. I spent some time with Katsu today. It looks like Katsu and I grew a little bit closer. "Hey, Katsu, I was wondering something. Do you like doing theater or movies more?" I asked. He looked at me, deadpan. "Did you just ask an actor if he has a preference?" Oh my god, he's actually kind of scary. I have a feeling I made a mistake. "O-Oh, I'm sorry! So I'm guessing you like both equally, then?" I apologized. I hope that was good enough... "Oh, no. I 100% prefer performing in theater rather then movies." He answered, scaring me like a complete dick. Maybe he was trying to kid around? "Hey, I was in a play once!" I tried to relate to him.

"Please, do not compare some lousy school play to the professional virtues that I sell. I, for one, have been seriously trained ever since I was young." ...Jeez...maybe I shouldn't have tried to relate to him after all. I already know he's better then me. He must have lived such a fabulous life ever since he was a kid. But he doesn't have to rub it in... "H-Ha...yeah, I know..." I replied, not really sure what to say. "Well, I'd assume you would. Apparently you're a fan of mine. I apologize, Noboru. Usually I would be kinder to fans, however, with this current situation and all..." He apologized. Of course Katsu's just as stressed as everyone else! Just because he's a celebrity doesn't automatically mean he has it all under control, not to mention we just saw 2 of our friends die the other day. I'm sure he'd be nicer without all this added trauma. "O-Oh, it's fine, Katsu! Really, I totally understand." I said, trying to make him feel better. He smiled softly. "...Thank you, Noboru. You really are a kind person."  
  


**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 2/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: ACTING REEL!**

After spending some time with Katsu, I returned to my room. But it looks like I still have some time!

**FREE TIME**

Maybe I should spend some time with Minato. He seems really affected by this whole situation, and he's just a nervous person in general. Maybe I can help ease him, even if it's just a little bit! After searching for a while, I found him. "H-Huh!? Y-You a-actually want to s-spend t-time with m-me!?" He seems stunned. I wonder if he's usually ignored... I spent some time with Minato discussing theories. It looks like Minato and I grew a little bit closer. "So, Minato, I gotta say, I really like your video channel's backdrop. Is that in your room?" Minato's backdrop is really cute. He has a lot of pillows and cat plushies. "Oh, n-no. I a-actually record a-all my v-videos at my f-friends's house. All the s-stuff is m-mine, though." He explained, but I was still confused. "Oh, okay. But why not at your own house?" I asked. "My p-parents are c-constantly fighting. It's w-way too l-loud at my h-house." Do they _really_ fight that much? Jeez, I feel sorry for him.

"Let's see...if I remember right...you like creepy theories the most, don't you?" I tried to remember. His eyes suddenly lit up with joy. "Oh, yes! 1,000% for sure!" He exclaimed. That's kind of funny, he doesn't really seem like the type to like creepy stuff. "I e-especially like the ones about pop culture! I mean, more like TV shows, movies, and video games rather then celebrities. But d-don't worry! I'm not the type of t-theorist who does that crazy stuff. You know, 'This TV show has s-satanic m-messages in it' or whatever. I'm not l-like that." He doesn't sound as nervous when he's talking about his interests. He doesn't really stutter as much, maybe he doesn't have a speech disorder like I thought. He most likely just finds it hard to talk to other people. Maybe he's becoming more comfortable around me...?

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 1/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: THEORY NOTEBOOK!**

After a long day, I returned to my room.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Ahem, ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is officially nighttime. Certain points of the school will now be locked. Now then, sweet dreams, class! Good _niiiiiight....."_

I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted. It's been a long day...quickly, I fell asleep.

...

...

...

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

"...I'm bored. When I'm bored, I like to give my students a brand new, shiny motive! Maybe, just maybe, that's what I'll do!"

...

...

...


	6. Chapter 2: Heartwrenching Revelations, Painful Misunderstanding (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter (and the next part) features descriptions of a car accident, child abuse, childhood trauma, and implied sexual assault/pedophilia. I did put a general mature warning at the beginning of the series, but I felt that I needed another one. Please proceed with caution.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Goooooodmorning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Time to start the day! Please, continue enjoying your Killing School Life to the fullest!"

I woke up with a groan and got ready for the day. I should probably hurry up and head to the dining hall...looks like all 14 of us are here. But almost as soon as I got there... "Alright, let's not waste any time! Just hurry up and get to the gym, _eeeeee_!" Monofry ordered, waving her stubby arms in frustration. Shinobu's eyes widened. "E-Eh!? Do you think it's...another motive!?" They asked, fearful. "I'm not sure, but we won't know unless we check it out." Katsu crossed his arms and looked away. Taking his advice, we all left the dining hall and made our way to the gym. And when we arrived...

"Hello, students! Nice to see you all!" Monokuma greeted, standing atop his little podium. "So, Mr. Monokuma was thinking that maybe we could have a little Classroom Movie Night! -er, morning, actually. Anyways, doesn't that sound nice?" ...Huh? A movie night? That's...unusual for Monokuma...this is probably some sort of trick. "Ooh! Is it one of Katsu's movies!?" Aiko asked, excited. I could see Daisuke perk up when she mentioned Katsu. "...Maybe." Monokuma replied. "H-Huh? What does that mean?" Aiko sounded a bit puzzled by this. "This movie...is about one of you." Monokuma said, his voice suddenly devoid of any emotion. This movie...is about one of us? Is he showing us security footage from the cameras or something? "W-Wait, who!?" Shinobu asked, their voice a bit panicked. Monokuma snickered, back to his usual tone. "Sorry, I can't say. But what I _can_ say is...Monofry, hit the lights!" He ordered. " _Eeeee!_ On it!" Monofry gave him a quick salute before waddling over to the light switch. Almost immediately after she turned them off, a projector screen appeared in front of us, and a movie began to play. The movie showed one very small Monokuma, one slightly bigger Monokuma with blonde hair, and 2 big Monokumas that looked to be their parents. A narrator began to speak, although that was clearly also Monokuma's voice.

 _"Poor Baby Monokuma...born to parents who didn't love him! They never fed him, bought him any toys, or even took him to school! Sometimes, they would even hurt him! So, who took care of Baby Monokuma, then? If his parents were such evil people, then who cared for him? The answer is...Big Sibling Monokuma! Big Sibling Monokuma fed him, bought him toys, drove him to school, and never once hurt him. Baby Monokuma loved Big Sibling Monokuma soooo much! But one day, while Big Sibling Monokuma was driving Baby Monokuma to school, they got in a car accident! Baby Monokuma was safe, but lost_ _consciousness. When he eventually woke up, he heard sirens all around him, and saw Big Sibling Monokuma dead in the front seat. There was so much blood! Ever since that day, Baby Monokuma despised his parents, not only for neglecting and abusing him, but because he felt that they were responsible for the death of Big Sibling Monokuma. But now, Baby Monokuma is trapped in a killing game, and his hostages are the parents he hates so much! So, to Baby Monokuma, or to any of my students who just DESPISES their hostages...all you have to do is kill one of your classmates, and I will kill your hostages for you! Buuuutttt, it's first come first serve, so you better act quick, or one of your classmates just might get the job done before you!"_

As the movie shut off, we were all stunned. Monokuma laughed maniacally. It sounds so weird coming from someone his size... "That's right! Cute, innocent Baby Monokuma is _actually_ one of you!" He revealed. "What...what the fuck!?" Shinobu screamed. Monokuma did not look fazed. "Jeesh. I put SO MUCH effort into that motive, and THAT'S the reaction I get!?" Another motive...this is the last thing I wanted to wake up to... "...Monokuma, I don't know what you're thinking, but we're not gonna kill each other! That's never gonna happen again!" I yelled, trying to scare off Monokuma while also trying to make everyone feel better. "Didn't you say that the last time, too?" The bear asked. I didn't listen to him. "Just shut up, Monokuma! None of us would EVER kill for a reason like that!" Once again, he didn't seem at all threatened by me. "Yeah, yeah, I got it, okay. Anyways, I know that movie was super good, but that was the only one I made, so you can all run along now. Just be sure to keep what I told you in mind. I can and will kill your hostages, for the small price of a dead classmate!" Monokuma disappeared, and the gym was dead silent. And, more unusually, Chitose was silent, too. She almost looked sick, sweat running down her face, and she was deadpan.

Aiko quickly became worried, despite how Chitose had treated her during the Class Trial. "C-Chitose, are you alright!?" She asked. Chitose continued to stare straight ahead. "...I'm not gonna let any more murders happen." She said, her voice more serious than ever. "...Huh?" I was a bit surprised, not to mention confused. "I'll never let another murder happen again! I swear, for Mitsue AND for Asami! I'll work my ass off so that we can all get out of here alive! It's my promise, as your friend!" She exclaimed, motivation heavy in her voice. We were all speechless. Chitose Anzai, who at first was rude and self-absorbed...was now vowing to protect us, calling us her friends. "...Uh, where the hell did that come from?" Shinobu asked, clearly as confused as the rest of us. Chitose's eyes widened, as if she suddenly realized how out of character she just acted. "O-Oh! Sorry, I guess. Listen, I know I haven't really told anybody this, but..." Her eyes darkened with sorrow. "...I really liked Asami, ever since we woke up in the same classroom together. I know I didn't act like it, and I never got to tell her, but...I just don't want anything like that to happen ever again, hear me!? And plus..." Now she seems kind of embarrassed... "I've been feeling kind of guilty lately. About how I treated you all when we first met. I wanted to apologize...I just..." She didn't even get to finish before I jumped in.

"...Chitose, nobody's mad at you! We were all in a bad situation, everyone reacts differently to that kind of stuff! And even if that wasn't why you acted like that, right now you're making an active effort to change yourself for the better! So I, for one, am happy to forgive you!" I said with a smile. She looked a bit surprised. "Yeah, me too!" Aiko joined. "I know you don't really like me, or at least that's how it seems, but if you want to better yourself, then of course I forgive you!" She said, embracing Chitose gently. Mayumi sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not the biggest fan of you, Chitose, but I suppose I can forgive you as well." She gave in. The gym was filled with everyone happily accepting Chitose's apology. "T-Thank you, guys! I really wasn't expecting this...uh, Katsu?" She turned to face him. Now that I think about it, he's the only one who hasn't said anything. "...I kinda wanna apologize to you personally. I know we get in a lot of stupid fights for whatever reason. I mean, I fight with you more than anyone. And, even though you are kind of a dick...and you are kind of pretentious and annoying...I'm still really sorry. I'm gonna try to start fights less, but only if you promise to do the same. Can you please promise me that?" She asked. Katsu crossed his arms, looked down, and sighed. Eventually, he looked back up at her and made direct eye contact. "You're right. I'm...sorry too, I guess. I'll try not to start any dumb drama from now on."

They shook hands, and Katsu left without saying a word. Did I actually just witness Chitose and Katsu making up? "Well...thanks, guys. I should probably head back to my room and see what I can do to help." She said, heading to the door. "Yeah, I think I'll head back, too." Eventually, we all left the gym. I headed back to my room and sat on my bed. It looks like I have some spare time!

**FREE TIME**

You know what? I haven't spend any real time with Hanako yet! I should go find her now and see if she has any spare time. There she is, right now, in the computer lab! "Hmm? You want to talk to me? Well, alright, I'm okay with that." Me and Hanako spent some time together, discussing our interests. It looks like me and Hanako grew a little bit closer. Maybe I should ask her about herself. After all, I don't really know that much about her... "Hey, Hanako? Do you mind if I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Yes, that's fine." I smiled gently at her. "S-So, uh...what's your family like?" I asked, unable to think of a better question. Her eyes lit up a bit. "Oh, you want to know about my family? Very well then. I grew up as an only child, with no sisters or brothers. I mean, the closest thing I ever had to a sister was this little girl I was friends with." She told me, clearly reminiscing.

"What about your parents?" I asked. Her eyes widened, as if she only now realized she forgot to mention them. "O-Oh, right! Well, you see, the only parent I have is my father. I do feel a bit guilty, though...we had a lot of stupid fights, but we did love each other. I'd give just about anything to see him right now...yes, he was a very good father to me." I could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke about her father. "Well...I'm glad he was a good dad, at least." I said, trying to think on the bright side of things. "What about you?" She asked, her tone changing almost immediately. "Huh?" I didn't understand her question at first. "I mean, why don't you tell me about your family? It's only fair, right?" She explained. I guess she's right, and it's not like I have anything to hide from her. "Well, we're not all that interesting." I began. "I have a mom and a dad like a lot of families. I also have an older brother. There's not much to note about me and him, except that he was always kind of jealous of me because of my really good grades. He got _really_ jealous of me when I got accepted into Star Point, although I'm sure if he knew how it actually turned out...well, even though he envied me sometimes, he was still always supportive, and we loved each other. So, yeah. Like I said, we're pretty basic." Hanako stared at me intently, as if she was really invested in my dumb little family story. "Wow, Noboru! Thank you for sharing." I blushed a little bit. Why is everyone here so cute?

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 1/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: HISTORY NOTES!**

After using up some of my time, I returned to my room. But it looks like I still have some time left!

**FREE TIME**

You know, since Chitose apologized earlier, maybe she'll be less scary to talk to! I eventually found her in the dining hall. "Hey, what are you looking at? ...I mean- I'm sorry. What's up, Noboru?" I spent some time with Chitose discussing different music genres. It looks like me and Chitose grew a little bit closer. "Hey, Noboru? I have kind of a confession to make...do you mind if I tell you?" She asked, avoiding looking me in the eye. I smiled at her. "Of course! You can tell me anything, Chitose." That seemed to ease her a little bit. She looked down and bit her lip. "So, I know this might be hard to believe, but...I wasn't always this 'cool rapper' type person..." She admitted. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, a bit confused. "Yeah, I haven't told anyone this, but my parents never really wanted me to go down this career path. Ever since I was a little girl, I was the winner of all sorts of beauty pageants." Huh!? Chitose was a pageant kid!? I would have never guessed, she seems like she would hate that kind of stuff! "They put me in all these ugly, pink, frilly dresses and got my hair all curly. I freakin' hated it, man. Plus, there were always these gross, creepy old men who liked me more then all the other girls, and they'd always touch me weird. I was the ideal pageant girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, all that shit. I quit when I got a little older, but for a while people only knew me as Anzai-Chan or whatever." This is a really strange story...I don't really know what to say.

"Well then...how DID you become such an amazing rapper?" I asked, genuinely curious. She smirked. "Well, it was in middle school when I started, and I became obsessed with rap music. Y'know, my parents did NOT like that. 'It's evil music, Chitose, it has bad messages'. That was all I heard, all the time. At night I would try to make my own raps, but you can imagine how that turned out. I'm _so_ not proud of that stuff. Anyways, long story short, I eventually found out my music teacher used to be a really famous rapper, so i told him I wanted to be a rapper too, and he gave me private lessons. My parents were super pissed, but, y'know, once they found out I was making a profit, they changed their minds right away." Jesus...this whole story was a rollercoaster! Her MUSIC TEACHER was the super famous former rapper that trained her!? What is her life!?

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 1/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: ROUND HAIRPIN!**

I went back to my room after chatting with my friends.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Ahem, ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is officially nighttime. Certain points of the school will now be locked. Now then, sweet dreams, class! Good _niiiiiight....."_

I lied down on my bed and tried not to think about the motive Monokuma gave us. Eventually, I fell into a deep sleep...

...

...

...

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

"I think video games cause violence. Not to real people, but to the characters, of course! After all, have you ever played a game of Danganronpa where a kid isn't brutally murdered? Or a game of Super Mario where you don't ruthlessly kill a walking chestnut? Thought so!"

...

...

...

_*Ding Dong Bing Dong!*_

"Goooooodmorning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Time to start the day! Please, continue enjoying your Killing School Life to the fullest!"

"...I guess I should go meet the others." I mumbled as I rolled out of bed. I hurried to the dining hall and saw that everybody was there, thankfully. As soon as Chitose saw me enter, she smiled. "Hey, Noboru! I made food for everyone." She announced, happily. I was a bit surprised. "Really? That's nice of you, Chitose." I started eating, and it was pretty good. "Hey, Chitose, have you made any progress on finding a way out yet?" Aiko asked before taking another bite. "Don't worry, I'm workin' on it." Chitose said, very vaguely. Judging by her tone, she probably hasn't made much progress yet, but then again, have any of us? Daisuke was the first to speak up after her. "Well, I'm going to be spending a lot of time researching in the computer lab and maybe the library today, probably long past nighttime. I would be more than happy if you joined me." He offered, with a very polite tone of voice. Chitose smiled. "Thanks, Daisuke. I'll think about it." I finished eating my food and returned to my room. But I have some free time, I should go do something!

**FREE TIME**

Maybe I should go talk to Rikuto. After all, I don't think we've ever had a real conversation before, just between the two of us. After a while, I found him, but...he seems really...focused? "Ah, Noboru. I'm trying to sense spirits currently. Would you care to join me?" He invited. I spent some time with Rikuto trying to sense spirits. It looks like Rikuto and I grew a little bit closer. I should probably say something, or this could get really awkward. "So, Rikuto, you said you ran a ghost hunting channel, is that right?" I asked, trying to make some sort of conversation. "Yes, that's right." He replied. Uh...what now? "So...how big is it?" I asked another question. He smiled gently. "It has a following of somewhere around 1.9 million." W-WHAT!? 1.9 MILLION!? "T-That's so big!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide with shock. I could see Rikuto begin to smirk. "...That's what she said." He replied, although not with the usual tone someone would say that with. "W-Wha!? You REALLY don't seem like the type of person who would make those jokes!" I was in utter shock. "I am terribly sorry, Noboru. I simply could not resist." He apologized, his voice gentle. "Y-You'd get along great with Seichii..." I mumbled, not sure what else to say. Rikuto smiled. "I do, actually. We are the best of friends!"

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 1/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: CROSS NECKLACE!**

I returned to my room, but I still have a whole bunch of time left!

**FREE TIME**

Hanging out with Rikuto reminded me of Seichii. I guess I should go see how he's doing! As soon as he saw me, he started saying dumb things. "Yo, Noboru! Look how fast I can run up these stairs!" I spent some time with Seichii watching him fall on his face. Somehow, Seichii and I grew a little bit closer. "Hey Seichii, I was wondering, how did you get into snowboarding?" I asked. "Ha! I get this question all the time!" He laughed, and then the room became silent. "...So what's the answer?" As I asked that, his eyes widened. Did he seriously just now realize he didn't answer the question...? "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "My aunt and uncle TOTALLY took me snowboarding all the time as a kid! Well, I mean, that was only after I started living with them."

"Oh, you live with your aunt and uncle? So when did you start living with them?" I asked. Seichii's face darkened a little bit. "Uh, after my mom...actually? It's personal." I immediately felt guilty. "I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized, desperately hoping he would forgive me. I feel so bad, I never should have said anything! Although, when I looked back up at him, he didn't look as upset as I thought he would... "Don't sweat it, little man! Really, it's no biggie, you're fine!" He smiled and patted me on the back. I guess that makes me feel a little better, although he did pat me kind of hard just now...

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 1/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: BADGE!**

I went back to my room, but it still wasn't quite nighttime yet. So, instead of just sitting around, I decided to see who was up. Eventually, I ran into Katsu. "Oh, hello Noboru! I was wondering, would you like a haircut?" He asked, completely out of the blue. "...Huh?" Was all I could muster. This is so...random... "I've been going around and seeing who wants a haircut. I've already given one to Shinobu and Mayumi, although they both made it very clear that they only wanted a small trim. I've been thinking, maybe a little change in appearance could help everyone's mood, even if it's just a little bit! So...do you want one?" He explained, offering me a haircut once again. I thought about it for a moment. "...Well, alright, but-" Before I could finish my request, he cut me off. "Only a trim?" He assumed. "...Yeah." 

Katsu gave my hair a slight trim. It's hardly even noticeable... "There you go!" He said, happily. I smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks so much, Katsu! I should get back to my room now, but thanks again!" He smiled back at me. "Any time." I headed back to my room and relaxed on my bed.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Ahem, ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is officially nighttime. Certain points of the school will now be locked. Now then, sweet dreams, class! Good _niiiiiight....."_

I happily closed my eyes, already tired, and fell asleep instantly.

...

...

...

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

"My plans are always getting cancelled. Once, when I was just a little Monokuma, I was going to have a birthday party. I was so so _sooooo_ excited, but then NONE of my friends showed up! Man, I was so disappointed that they ruined my plans. But you know what? I decided that I was going to ruin THEIR plans, too! So you know what I did? I killed each and every one of them! Now, they can never have plans ever again!"

...

...

...

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Goooooodmorning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Time to start the day! Please, continue enjoying your Killing School Life to the fullest!"

I woke up, extra groggy from my deep slumber. I quickly got ready and then headed to the dining hall. Not everybody was there, and it looks like Daisuke also didn't show up... "Where's Daisuke? He's usually here before all of us!" I asked, starting to get a bit worried. "You don't think he's still researching, do you?" Aiko brought up that idea. It's a little ridiculous, though. I don't think _anybody_ can research for that long, not even Daisuke. "Well, I can see that happening. He _does_ seem like that type of person." Hanako replied, and Shinobu quickly spoke up. "Do you guys want me to go look for him?" They suggested. That made me feel a little bit better. "That would be really nice of you. He's probably either in the library, computer lab, or his room." I told them. "Got it! I'll check the library first, and if he's not there, I'll check the computer lab and then his dorm. But...what do I do if he isn't in any of those places?" They asked. I thought for a moment before answering them. "Come back to us, and we'll all go looking for him." They nodded and ran off to go look for Daisuke, leaving me, Aiko, and Hanako alone in the dining hall.

We decided to start eating breakfast alone since Aiko was starving. Everything was going fine...

...

Yeah...

...It was all fine...

...

...Why...

...Why did it have to get...ruined...?

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...We heard an ear-piercing scream coming from another room. "W-Was that Shinobu!?" Hanako asked, panicked. "I-I think so..." Aiko answered, a worried tone in her voice. My eyes widened as I realized what that meant. "Come on, we need to hurry up and get to the library!" I shouted, standing up from my seat and heading to the door. "R-Right!" Hanako replied as she and Aiko followed behind me. As I ran to the library, so many thoughts were rushing around in my head. 'Daisuke should have never said where he would be, of course someone would take that opportunity to kill, especially since they can easily frame it on Chitose'. We finally got to the library and shoved open the wide double doors. And once we stepped inside...

...

Books scattered all around them...lying flat on their back...eyes wide and looking upwards, mouth slightly ajar...face and neck a bit scuffed up...their right arm bent in a twisted, unnatural position and cut at the wrist...

...

...Was Chitose Anzai, the Ultimate Rapper. Dead, right in front of us.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

...The monitor screen flashed on, and once again...that terrible announcement...that verification about everything we had just seen..."A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!" And, of course, "Please proceed to the Library." So it's real...it's happening again...Chitose really is dead, and one of us really is the killer...Aiko reacted quickly, her eyes wide and her voice panicked. "What...what the hell!?" She screamed, taking a step back. "C-Chitose!" Hanako sputtered, clearly distressed. For some reason, I was unable to say anything. As much as I wanted to, as much as I wanted to scream and cry and beg to be freed from this hellhole...I just couldn't. All of a sudden, the doors to the library burst open, and in came everybody else, including Daisuke. "What happened!? Is everybody alright!? Who- oh my goodness!" Mayumi shrieked as she saw Chitose laying dead on the floor. "O-Oh my god..." Scarlett muttered, eyes wide with shock. Katsu seemed to be taking this very poorly. "No...N-No no no no no! N-Not, not again, not again...f-fuuuck!" He screamed, crouching down on the floor and holding his mouth to keep from vomiting. "Holy shit..." was all Seichii could muster. Everybody was stunned. Chitose, who _swore_ that there would be no more murders...was killed. The second murder, which would lead to a second investigation, which would lead to a second trial, which would lead to a second execution...nobody could speak. Everything was silent...until _he_ appeared.

"Awwwww, how tragic!" Monokuma faked sorrow. "Pooooor Chitoseeeeee..." Takahiro was clearly not having it today. "Just give us the goddamn file like you came here to do, okay?" He demanded, staring Monokuma down angrily. "G-Gyah, so impatient! Okay, okay, just...just take it, here!" Monokuma handed us the file, and I immedietaly began to read through it.

**MONOKUMA FILE #2**

**CHITOSE ANZAI**

**ULTIMATE RAPPER**

**HEIGHT: 5'4**

**WEIGHT: 120 LBS**

_**The victim is Chitose Anzai. The body was discovered in the library. The time of death is 2:04 AM.**_

_**The victim's right arm is broken and appears to have been cut by a sharp object. They are somewhat scratched up and have very minor head injuries.** _

_**The cause of death is strangulation.** _

"Strangulation...huh..." I can't get too focused on the shock of it all right now. I need to focus on the investigation. If I want to avenge Chitose, I should start by investigating the crime scene.

**"Monokuma File #2" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

**INVESTIGATION: START**

The first thing I want to do is check and see if the Monokuma file is accurate. But...I can't do that alone. I need Mayumi's help. I approached her, ready to make my request. "Hey, Mayumi? I was wondering if you could check out Chitose's arm a little bit. Since you're a mortician and you've probably seen lots of accidents before, you're our best bet on making sure we know what kind of injuries she has." I requested, and she nodded. "Yes, I can do that. What kind of information should I be trying to figure out? Last time it was cut clear: determine out how many times Mitsue was hit. What shall it be this time?" She asked me, and I winced at the memory. "Just...find out whether or not her arm is actually broken, and see how that cut on her arm looks." I directed her, and she immediately crouched down to analyze the body. After a while, she stood back up and gave me her findings. "Well, her arm is almost definitely broken, the Monokuma File was correct about that. As for the cut, it isn't very deep or very precise, but it's certainly a nasty little gash, enough to draw a bit of blood, at least." She told me, and I nodded as I took it in. "I see...I don't wanna bother you any more, but is there any way to know how she broke it, or what cut her?" I asked. She thought for a moment. "How she broke it? I can't really tell. I've seen a lot of injuries like this, and they've all had different causes, whether it be a crash, a fall, even abuse...I don't think I can help in that area. As for what cut her, I'm not sure either, but it was long enough to get a good cut in, and it ripped her clothing, too. I'm sure the weapon is around here somewhere..."

**"Broken Arm" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

**"Cut on Arm" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

The next thing I noticed was the scattered books lying all around her. I'm not sure how they got there, but there isn't really anything interesting about them.

**"Scattered Books" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

As I was leaning down to check out the books on the floor, I got a better look at the scratches on her body. They're mostly on her face and neck, and they aren't as severe as the scratches on Mitsue's body, but they're very visible. "Huh...I wonder...how did she get so scratched up?" I asked, mainly to myself, but I guess Rikuto overheard me. "Oh, you're right...wow, it looks as if she had quite the scuffle! I wonder if it was with the killer..." He's right, maybe she got in a fight with the killer...

**"Scratches" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

All of a sudden, Katsu pointed something out to me. "Noboru, do you see that?" He asked, pointing to Chitose's left hand. "Huh...?" I looked a little closer and suddenly saw what he was seeing. "Is that...hair!?" I exclaimed. It is hair...! "It looks that way...black hair in her left hand...huh..." Katsu mumbled.

**"Black Hair" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

As I was analyzing the hair in Chitose's hand, I noticed something. Right under her hand, engraved on the floorboards...it looks like scratch marks! "Look, Hanako!" I said, and she crouched down to see. "A few light scratch marks...how did that happen?"

**"Scratch Marks" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

I should check out the rest of the library now. ...I didn't notice this before because I was so shocked by seeing Chitose, but now I see it...the ladder leading to the upstairs level of the library is broken! It's lying on the floor, some of the steps loose and out of place, one of them completely detached and lying a few inches away. Plus, there are nails and screws lying everywhere...jeesh, it's a good thing none of us are barefoot! But now the question is...how did the ladder break like that?

**"Broken Ladder" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

I decided to go over to the desk in the middle of the library. There's...a few bloodstains on it? That's strange...and there's bloodstains on the floor next to it, too! But...why? Chitose's body is all the way over there...

**"Bloodstains" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

That's really odd...the lamp is missing from the desk too, and- wait, never mind. "Well, looks like the desk lamp's busted, guys. And...huh, that's weird...why is it so far away from the desk?"

**"Broken Lamp" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

**"Lamp Distance" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

Just a little bit further away from the desk lamp...are those...scissors? They are...they probably came from the desk, but...the blade is covered in blood...

**"Bloody Scissors" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

I looked over and was surprised to see Hanako intently staring at something on the desk. "Uh, Hanako? What are you doing?" I asked, walking over to her. "How odd..." She mumbled, still focused. "...What is it?" Suddenly, she noticed me and quickly turned around. "Oh, Noboru! I'm sorry, I was really focused...here, take a look at this." She handed me a small notepad. "It looks like it's been recently used, doesn't it?" She pointed out, and I suddenly saw it. "Oh, you're right! Do you think maybe the killer used it?" I asked, handing it back to her. "Perhaps...here, I'm going to scribble a pencil over it to see if I can make out what it says. I do have a request for you, though. If you're done here, could you maybe check out Chitose's room? There might be a few clues in there." I nodded and hurried out of the library. "Right!"

**"Used Notepad" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

I made my way down the hallway and into Chitose's room. I guess it's unlocked because of the investigation, but that doesn't really matter right now. "So this is her room, huh?" I said to myself. I don't think I've ever been in Chitose's room before, it doesn't look all that different from my dorm. But wait...there's something on her nightstand...I walked over to it only to see... "A note?" That's right, there's a note on her nightstand. I picked it up and began to read.

_"Chitose,_

_I would like for you to come to the library so I can talk to you. I think I may have found a way out. Don't let Monokuma know! Let's meet in the library at 1:50 AM so nobody will know :) See you then!"_

...What? This looks like an invitation to the library, but...would Chitose really fall for this? Well, maybe...after all, she wanted to do whatever she could to help us escape...maybe she saw the risk but took it anyways...

**"Strange Note" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

There's something else next to the note...is that her room key? I don't know how important this is, but I should keep note of it anyways.

**"Room Key" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

"...There, I think I'm done. I should probably head back to the library and collect some alibis." I left Chitose's room and quickly ran into Shinobu. "Hey, Shinobu? I was wondering, since we're gonna need it for the trial, do you maybe have an alibi?" Their eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait, I think I do, actually! Let me see...it was probably around 1:30, but I just _couldn't_ get to sleep, so me and Mayumi went to the dining hall to have hot cocoa. We saw Daisuke there, too. He told us he was getting really lonely in the computer lab. Anyways, we probably left a little after 2:30." Shinobu told me. "I see. Thanks!"

**"Shinobu's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

Next, I decided to go find Seichii, who, of course, was with Rikuto, as he usually is. "Uh, am I allowed to assume that you guys were together at the time of the murder?" I asked. Rikuto nodded. "Yes, that's right." He confirmed. "But it wasn't _just_ us!" Seichii added, wrapping his arm around Rikuto's shoulder. "...Huh?" Was someone _else_ with them? "Hanako was with us, too!" Seichii explained. I immediately began to blush. "W-Wait, what!?" I sputtered, eyes wide. A disgusted look immediately covered Hanako's face. "Oh please, it was nothing like that." She told me. "We played a few board games and then went to bed, it was a sleepover of sorts. Get your mind out of the gutter." She explained, and Seichii was quick to her defense. "Yeah, and I only swing towards guys, anyways!" He said, a little disgusted. "S-Sorry..." I apologized, feeling a little bad. Rikuto seems to find it amusing, though...

**"Seichii's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

Finally, I went up to Daisuke, who had been glued to Katsu's side ever since we discovered the body. "So, Daisuke, I was wondering if you might have a- OH MY GOD, KATSU, WHAT HAPPENED!?" I shrieked. For the first time today, I noticed that Katsu had a huge bandage on his nose. "Oh, silly me, I somehow managed to break my nose." He told me. "Yes, he did." Daisuke began to explain. "We were in the computer lab together and he fell and hit his face on the desk like a bit of an idiot. He really is quite careless sometimes, although I suppose this gives us both an alibi, so that's fine with me." 

**"Daisuke's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

The monitor turned on, and there was Monokuma, drinking away at his glass full of...well, it's probably alcohol. "IIIIIIIIt's Class Trial Time! Please head to the purple door on the main floor, just as you did last time. Oh, and in case you're wondering- the blackened's hostages HAVE been killed!" All 13 of us left the library and made our way to the purple door. As we stepped onto the elevator, I could only think about one thing. 3 of us are dead. Mitsue Kasai, Asami Kamiya, and now, Chitose Anzai. I promise, I'll do it again...I'll do it just like I did for Mitsue...I WILL find out who killed Chitose!

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2 PART 3...**


	7. Chapter 2: Heartwrenching Revelations, Painful Misunderstanding (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Truth Bullets. It is recommended that you go over them before reading the trial. Feel free to try and solve the case on your own!
> 
> Monokuma File #2: A file that includes information about the crime scene, including Chitose's basic information and various wounds. She was found in the library and was killed at 2:04 AM. She was strangled and her right arm is broken. Her broken right arm also appears to have been cut by a sharp object. She is somewhat scratched up and has very minor head injuries. Her cause of death was strangulation.
> 
> Broken Arm: According to Mayumi's analysis, Chitose's arm is almost definitely broken, but she was unable to determine the cause of the injury.
> 
> Cut on Arm: According to Mayumi's analysis, the cut on Chitose's broken arm is not very deep or precise, but was severe enough to rip her clothing and draw a bit of blood. Mayumi was also able to determine that the weapon must have been long and sharp in order to cause such an injury.
> 
> Scattered Books: There are some scattered books lying all around Chitose.
> 
> Scratches: Chitose has some scratches on her body, mainly around her face and neck. They do not appear to be very severe, but are clearly visible.
> 
> Black Hair: There is some black hair in Chitose's left hand.
> 
> Scratch Marks: There are some light scratch marks engraved in the floorboards below Chitose's hand.
> 
> Broken Ladder: The ladder leading to the upstairs level of the library is lying on the floor, completely broken.
> 
> Bloodstains: There are a few bloodstains on and next to the desk, far away from Chitose's body.
> 
> Broken Lamp: The desk lamp is lying in the floor, completely broken.
> 
> Lamp Distance: The broken desk lamp is lying somewhat far away from the actual desk.
> 
> Bloody Scissors: There are some scissors lying a little bit farther away from the desk lamp. The blade is covered in blood.
> 
> Used Notepad: Hanako discovered a notepad on the desk that appears to have been recently used.
> 
> Strange Note: There is an invitation to the library sitting on Chitose's nightstand. It seems like a fairly obvious trap.
> 
> Room Key: Chitose's room key is sitting next to the note.
> 
> Shinobu's Account: Shinobu had some trouble sleeping last night. At around 1:30, they and Mayumi went to the dining hall to have some hot cocoa. During that time, they saw Daisuke there, and they left a little after 2:30.
> 
> Seichii's Account: Seichii, Rikuto, and Hanako were together last night, having a sleepover at the time of the murder.
> 
> Daisuke's Account: Daisuke and Katsu were at the computer lab at the time of the murder. During this time, Katsu fell and broke his nose.

The second Star Point Academy Class Trial is about to be held. Why? Because Chitose Anzai, the Super High School Level Rapper, was killed. At first she was rude and uncaring, but she had made an effort to change herself, and even vowed to stop the killings for good. Someone like that...got murdered...and the murderer...is one of our friends. I don't want to have to do this again, but...I NEED to find the killer! Chitose deserves justice, and I can't let my innocent friends get executed!

_**CLASS TRIAL: ALL RISE!** _

"Okay, so...where do we start this time?" Shinobu asked. Hanako was quick with a response. "I think it would be wise to discuss the cause of death." She said. Seichii scratched his head. "It was strangulation, right? But that's kind of strange...what could the killer have used to strangle her? I don't think there was anything at the crime scene..." He reminded us, confusion clear in his voice. "I think the killer strangled her with their own two hands." Hanako began to theorize. "Not just because of the lack of a weapon, but because of the position of the body." The position of the body? She must mean..."You mean how Chitose was lying down, right?" I checked with her, and she nodded. "Right. If the killer could easily overpower her, they wouldn't need a weapon, because they could just pin her down and strangle her. That alone would most likely rule out me, Minato, and Rikuto as the killer." She explained. I see it now...Hanako, Minato, and RIkuto are probably too small to overpower Chitose. But if _they_ can be confirmed innocent..."We can also rule out Seichii, because he was with you and Rikuto, remember?" I brought up. She smiled and nodded once again. "That's right. Me, Seichii, and Rikuto could not have done it due to our alibis. Minato cannot be _completely_ ruled out as a suspect, but it is extremely unlikely due to his size."

"Alright, that makes sense, but there's still something that doesn't." Naoko said. "Hmm? What is it?" Hanako asked. Naoko rubbed her forehead in confusion. "Why was Chitose in the library in the first place?" That's a good question, and I think I know the answer...

**PRESENT: STRANGE NOTE**

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "The reason Chitose was in the library...was because someone sent her an invitation! While I was investigating her room, I found _this_ note on her nightstand."

_"Chitose,_

_I would like for you to come to the library so I can talk to you. I think I may have found a way out. Don't let Monokuma know! Let's meet in the library at 1:50 AM so nobody will know :) See you then!"_

"It's an invitation to the library. Chitose probably saw this, realized the risk, but wanted to do anything possible to help, even if it _was_ a trap!" I explained. Hanako considered this for a moment before speaking again. "I see. Thank you, Noboru. You've just confirmed my suspicions." She said. "Huh!?" I exclaimed, a bit confused. "That note _isn't_ the reason Chitose was in the library." She repeated herself once again. "Firstly, I highly doubt Chitose would ever fall for such an obvious trap. And even if she knew it was a trap, she would be more likely to avoid it. Secondly, look at this." Hanako held her hand up and showed us all..."The notepad from the library!?" I exclaimed. "That's right." She nodded. "I scribbled a pencil over the first sheet of paper, and the words match the note you found exactly, meaning that the note was written in the library." I slowly took in the explanation. "Um...I don't understand. Why does it matter where the note was written?" Shinobu asked, puzzled. Hanako smiled and began to explain once again. "It would be very stupid for the killer to write the note in the library, because we would be able to discover their identity just by narrowing down who had been there recently. That's why it's more likely that this note was written _after_ Chitose was already dead."

My eyes lit up. "Oh, I see! So the note was a fake!"

"That's stupid." Someone interrupted. I turned to see that the owner of the sudden remark was..."Rikuto? What do you mean?"

"Like I said, that's stupid. Why would the note need to be faked? It's not even like they wrote a name at the end to frame somebody! Like it or not, there's no evidence to prove that the note was faked!"

**SHOOT: ROOM KEY**

"No, you're wrong! I _know_ you're wrong, because Chitose's room key was on her nightstand!" I refuted. Rikuto did not seem to understand. "...So?" He asked, and I was more than willing to answer. "Before I explain any further, I need to ask Monokuma something." The bear's eyes shot open the moment I mentioned his name. "What is it, Mr. Honda? Is something troubling you?" He asked in that stupidly high voice of his. I sighed. "Alright, I need an honest answer from you. Did you unlock the dorm rooms during the investigation?" Monokuma smirked and held his paws to his face. "Did I unlock the dorm rooms...? Is that your question? Because if that's the question, then I have no choice but to answer...to be honest, NOPE! I never opened a SINGLE DORM ROOM, because nobody asked me to!" He laughed, waving his stubby arms around. "So if Monokuma didn't open any doors, Chitose's dorm room should have been locked. But when I got there to investigate..."

...

_I made my way down the hallway and into Chitose's room. I guess it's unlocked because of the investigation, but that doesn't really matter right now._

...

 _"_...Chitose's door was unlocked! At the time, I assumed it was Monokuma's doing, but he just confirmed he never opened a single door. And if you think about it...if Chitose went to go meet with someone, she would have _definitely_ locked her door behind her and probably put the key somewhere on her body, most likely in her pocket. Then let's assume she went to the library and got murdered. The killer could've just wrote the note, stole the key off of her body, and then planted the fake evidence in her room without even realizing their mistake!" I explained. Rikuto was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "...I see. Very well then! Please forgive me for ever doubting you."

Suddenly, Minato spoke up. "U-Um...t-that makes sense, b-but...there's s-still one thing I-I was w-wondering about..." I smiled gently at him. "Sure! What is it, Minato?" I asked. "W-Well, um...it's just...what a-about the black h-hair?" He managed to sputter out. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!" Scarlett exclaimed. The black hair, huh...there's only one person here who has black hair, and that person is...

**PICK SOMEONE**

...

...

...

"It must be Mayumi's!" I realized. Mayumi's eyes widened and she stepped back slightly. "What!?" She exclaimed. Naoko put her hand to her hip. "Are you really sayin' that Mayumi's the killer?" She asked, doubtfully but with caution. "WHAT!?" Mayumi yelled again. Slowly, everyone seemed to turn against Mayumi. "She could have easily overpowered Chitose..." Rikuto brought up. "SILENCE THESE MINDLESS ACCUSATIONS, MORTAL FOOLS!" Mayumi screamed, clearly beginning to feel the pressure. "I mean...she's the only one with black hair, so this is the only thing that makes sense, right?" Said Naoko. Seichii cocked his hip and pointed accusingly at Mayumi. "Course' it is! Here's how it must have happened. First, Mayumi pushed her down and started to strangle her. Then, Chitose pulled her hair in self defense. I mean, Mayumi didn't even like Chitose! And it's not like she has an alibi either."

**SHOOT: SHINOBU'S ACCOUNT**

"No, that's wrong! Mayumi DOES have an alibi! Isn't that right, Shinobu!?" I refuted, turning to look at Shinobu. They looked...well, puzzled to say the least. "...Huh? You mean...oh, right! Me and Mayumi were together in the dining hall last night, and we left AFTER the murder!" Shinobu supported my claim with a smile that showed off their one sharp tooth. "Why the hell were you even _up_ at 2 in the morning!?" Seichii scratched his head in confusion. "Well, you see..."

...

...

...

_*DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING-*_

_Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Mayumi did not look happy. "SHINOBU!? What is the meaning of this ruckus!? You BEST start begging for forgiveness before I cast you down to the darkest pits of PANDEMONIUM!" She shrieked. Shinobu stood there, puzzled. "...Panda...panda money...panda money what now?" They sputtered, unable to pronounce the word. Mayumi sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Explain to me right now why you insist on disturbing my energy-restoration ritual before I drain your mortal body of its very essence!" She threatened, clearly frustrated. "...I can't sleep. Do you wanna go get hot cocoa with me?" They asked, innocently. Mayumi did not seem fazed. "...Please, Shinobu, tell me why, in the name of Adramelech, the Senate of Demons, can you not go alone?" She asked, annoyed. Shinobu squeezed their eyes shut in fear. "I CAN'T GO ALONE! I'm too scared!" They squealed. "And what makes you think I won't just snap your spine in half and leave you to die!?"_

_"...HA! Good one, Soda-girl! C'mon, let's go!"_

...

...

...

Mayumi sighed. "After that, I was so positively annoyed with them that I just decided to go and get it over with. But I _do_ have an alibi, stupid mortal." Seichii looked down awkwardly. "...Yeah, sorry about that...but if the hair _isn't_ Mayumi's, then...where did it come from!?" He asked, desperate. "That I'm not so sure about yet, but I have even more evidence that the hair was planted there!"

**PRESENT: SCRATCH MARKS**

"There!" I exclaimed. "There were scratch marks under Chitose's hand, remember? She probably tried to crawl away, but couldn't because of the killer's grip, and that must have lead to the scratches! But how could she pull the killer's hair AND scratch the floor with the SAME HAND!? The killer probably didn't even realize she was trying to get away!" I explained to them. "God, this killer seems kinda stupid, huh..." Naoko sighed. Hanako nodded her head in disagreement. "I don't know about stupid, but this murder certainly seems unplanned. I don't think the killer _realized_ they were going to kill someone that day." She theorized. I see. That makes a lot of sense! This case _really_ doesn't seem planned...I wonder..."I have a question." Takahiro broke the silence. "Anything." Hanako replied. "I know this may seem stupid, but...why was Chitose's arm broken?"

**PRESENT: BROKEN LADDER**

"That's it!" I shouted, suddenly putting the pieces together. "Chitose's arm was broken because the killer pushed the ladder down while she was still on it!" This seemed to confuse Takahiro more. "But why was she on the ladder in the first place?" He asked. "Probably to get away from the killer. Think about it - the books, the scissors, the lamp. There was obviously some sort of struggle or fight!" I explained. Naoko nodded in understanding. "Right. Well, I think that brings us back to how the hair got there, doesn't it?" She reminded us. How the hair got there, huh..."Actually...I think I might know!"

_**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT** _

_Why was there hair at the crime scene?_

_K_

_KA_

_KAT_

_KATS_

_KATSU_

_KATSU'S_

_KATSU'S H_

_KATSU'S HA_

_KATSU'S HAI_

_KATSU'S HAIR_

_KATSU'S HAIR C_

_KATSU'S HAIR CU_

_KATSU'S HAIR CUT_

_KATSU'S HAIR CUTS_

**_COMPLETE!_ **

"I got it! The reason there was black hair at the crime scene...is because Katsu put it there!" I accused, turning my attention to the blue-haired man. "Hmm? Am I suspicious now?" He asked, without any fear or nerve in his voice. "Think about it, Katsu. You were giving out haircuts last night, were you not? And you SPECIFICALLY SAID you gave one to Mayumi!"

...

_"I've been going around and seeing who wants a haircut. I've already given one to Shinobu and Mayumi, although they both made it very clear that they only wanted a small trim. I've been thinking, maybe a little change in appearance could help everyone's mood, even if it's just a little bit! So...do you want one?" He explained, offering me a haircut once again._

_..._

"I see..." He mumbled, considering my statement. "I suppose this _does_ make me suspicious. But if you don't have any more proof of me being the killer, then your accusation holds no weight and can promptly be broken! So, riddle me this, Noboru...why was there blood near the desk? Does that _also_ involve me?" He asked, condescendingly. Why was there blood near the desk...? I know the answer to that one, too!

_**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT** _

_Why was there blood near the desk?_

_B_

_BR_

_BRO_

_BROK_

_BROKE_

_BROKEN_

_BROKEN N_

_BROKEN NO_

_BROKEN NOS_

_BROKEN NOSE_

_**COMPLETE!** _

"I see! Katsu, I know how you actually broke your nose...Chitose fought back, didn't she?" I asked, my eyes growing dark with suspicion. Katsu giggled gently. "Really? Is that so? I see. Well-"

"So you guys think Katsu did it, huh?"

I quickly recognized that voice to belong to...Daisuke. "Um...well, yeah..." Shinobu muttered in response. Daisuke's face began to darken with a grim shadow. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen of him..."Well, I formally apologize for having to tell you this, but Katsu is _not_ the killer." Even Katsu seemed surprised by this. "...Huh?" He sputtered. This did not slow Daisuke down. And what he said...what he said just now...I will never... _ever_ forget it...

"The real killer...is me."

Everyone was stunned. "Wait, WHAT!?" Katsu shrieked. Daisuke's face twisted into a sick, _disturbing_ grin. " _I_ killed Chitose. Me, me, me, me, me, me, ME! I was _going_ to let you guys vote incorrectly, but I've changed my mind. You guys NEED TO KNOW! I WANT you to know! I want you guys to SHOUT IT FROM THE ROOFTOPS! 'Daisuke Inaba killed his friend, isn't it good? Isn't it great?'" ...What is he talking about? Daisuke...is the killer? No...there's no way...no way that...that Daisuke..."Daisuke...what are you-"

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER, DUMBASS!?" Daisuke screamed. "I INVITED Chitose to join me at the library! I killed her, and I enjoyed EVERY SECOND OF IT! I also LOVED throwing Mayumi under the bus...such despair!"

"Don't listen to him-" Katsu was interrupted once again. "GahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was such an...an insane laughter...unlike anything I had ever heard before..."Please, vote me, now! Go on, come one, let's go now! You KNOW IT'S ME! Come on! Sentence your good old friend Daisuke to his death! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"

"He's lying to you!" Katsu shouted. "I did it! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, GOD DAMMIT!" This only encouraged Daisuke. "Really? Am I lying? Am I am I am I am I? Well then, I dare you to prove it! Go on now!"

I _know_ the truth is hidden here somewhere...I just need to prove to everybody that Daisuke _isn't_ the killer!

_**PANIC TALK ACTION** _

"I killed Chitose! Me me me me ME ME ME! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was me, not Katsu! I did it, so just vote for me already! VOTE ME!"

_UNSCRAMBLE_

_1: DINING 2: DAISUKE 3: IN 4: HALL_

_SHOOT: DAISUKE IN DINING HALL_

**_BREAK!_ **

"Give it up, Daisuke! I have concrete evidence that you COULDN'T have been the one to kill Chitose!" I shouted, refuting his previous statements. "You were in the dining hall at the time of the murder, and Katsu WASN'T with you! Shinobu, if you can recall what you told me during the investigation..."

...

_"We saw Daisuke there, too. He told us he was getting really lonely in the computer lab. Anyways, we probably left a little after 2:30."_

...

"How could Daisuke be lonely if he was in the computer lab with Katsu? And how could Daisuke be Chitose's killer while also having a solid alibi for that time? The answer to both questions is...he couldn't! Mayumi and Shinobu can BOTH testify that you were in the dining hall, Daisuke, meaning you WEREN'T with Katsu, and further meaning that Katsu has NO ALIBI!" I explained, pointing my finger at Daisuke. "Y-Yeah, we saw Daisuke in the dining hall BEFORE the murder, and we all left AFTER!" Shinobu supported. "Yes, that is correct, and he specifically said he had been alone in the computer lab." Mayumi agreed. Daisuke was silent, his eyes wide with shock. I sighed. "...Here...let's go over this case one more time."

"It all started when Chitose and the killer were alone in the library. The killer probably didn't plan on killing anybody, until they considered Monokuma's motive. Then, to stun Chitose, they threw the desk lamp at her. However, this made Chitose realize that her friend was _actually_ planning on killing her, which led her to break their nose in self defense, spraying blood all over the desk. The killer retaliated and grabbed some nearby scissors in order to cut Chitose's arm. After that, they avoided inflicting any open wounds...because the killer is known to hate blood. Instead, they began to throw books at Chitose in order to slow her down as she fled for the nearby ladder. Once she was on it, the killer pushed it down, causing her to break her arm. Finally, the killer climbed on top of her and began to strangle her. She attempted to crawl away, but due to being held down, she was only able to produce a few scratch marks onto the floorboard that the killer didn't notice. Once she was dead, the killer got to work. They got a bit of black hair that they obtained by giving haircuts and placed it into Chitose's hand in order to frame Mayumi. Then they got the notepad from the desk and wrote a fake invitation to the library. Finally, they stole Chitose's room key off her body and planted the fake evidence in her room. The only one capable of committing this crime...

...is the Ultimate Actor, Katsuhito Ishikawa!"

Katsu only smiled and began to clap gently. "Very good, Noboru! You never fail to impress me. Now, allow us to move on to the voting!" Monokuma jumped up with excitement. "AAAALLLL RIGHT! It's time for the graaaannndddd vote! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be, what's it gonna be!?" ...Once again, we all cast our votes...

...

_**WHO IS FOUND GUILTY?  
** _

**MONOKUMA VOTE!**   
  
_Katsuhito Ishikawa has been found... **GUILTY!**_

,,,

**CLASS TRIAL: CLOSED**

"Aaaalllllll RIGHT! YOU GUYS GOT IT RIGHT AGAIN! The one who disturbed the peace and killed Chitose Anzai is none other then Katsuhito Ishikawa!" Even though I knew it was him, I was still shocked. My friend, my classmate, my _idol_...killed my other friend...and yet...he only smiled..."Well done, Noboru. You got it right again!" I'm puzzled...no matter what happens...he never ceases to amaze me..."I just...I have a few questions...there's some things I still don't understand...how did Daisuke know you were the killer?" I asked. Katsu smiled. "That's easy. I told him." My eyes widened even more. "You...what?" I sputtered. The fact that he could trust Daisuke with this information when he could so easily turn on him...how did that ever happen? "Last night. I of course told him I would be meeting with Chitose. And then today, while you guys were investigating, him and I were having our own little conversation..."

...

...

...

_"Katsu...I know you killed her." Daisuke told him, point-blank. "...So you figured it out, huh..." He mumbled in response. Daisuke immediately became distressed. "Why? Why did you do it, Katsu? How could you do that?" He cried, clinging to his partner. Katsu sighed and stroked Daisuke's hair. "You know why...you're the only one I've ever told..." He explained, a comforting tone in his voice. They were both silent for a good, long moment. "...I won't...I won't let them vote you..." He promised, embracing him harder. Katsu was taken aback. "Come on, Daisuke, you know you can't-" He was interrupted. "No, I won't let them!" He cried. "I won't EVER let them take you away from me! Because...because...because...you know..." He sounded very passionate, and yet he could not quite put his feelings into words. "...Just...don't do anything stupid, okay...?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"But he did. Despite what I told him, he did. He did something _very_ stupid. Something that would have led to his and all of your deaths if you hadn't been so intelligent, Noboru." Katsu explained, calm but with a bit of frustration in his voice. Daisuke was silent with shame. "I...I see...but...why...why did you kill her in the first place?" I asked, my eyes welling with tears. "Oh? Why did I kill her? Is that what you're wondering? Well, as you may have already guessed, Monokuma's little motive was made specifically about _me._ I was born to parents who saw me as nothing but a drain on their finances. They never fed me or even acknowledged my existence...well, that's not _completely_ true...I only existed to them when they needed a way to get rid of their anger. I would have starved to death if it hadn't been...for _her._ My older sister, who was the only one who cared for me. At one point, I remember _begging_ my parents to sign me up for acting classes, but once again, they only ignored me. But...as a surprise for my birthday...my sister...signed me up for them...That was the happiest I'd ever been in my whole entire life. I must have thanked her one hundred times...but one day, while my sister was driving me to my lessons... _we got hit_. I passed out in the back seat, and when I woke up, I was coveredin my sister's blood. She was dead...right in front of me, she was dead...I know _,_ deep down inside, that it was my fault for her death...if I had just been satisfied with my subpar life...but I've always blamed it on my parents. After all, if they had just done what I asked for ONCE IN MY LIFE, they would be the ones who died instead of my sister. What's worse is that they _only_ _started paying attention_ to me _after they realized they could market off of my popularity as an actor._ So now you're asking me why I could _possibly_ have it out for them? For those stupid, negligent, selfish ASSHOLES who saw me as their money rather then their son? Tehahahaha! Of course I'd want them dead as soon as I got the chance. Christ sakes, I don't even _mind_ that I'm about to die! See, what you don't understand is that it was never about escaping...for me...the only thing that mattered was seeing them suffer the same way they did to me and my sister...I wanted to see their blood...everywhere...just like...just like...big sister..."

I was speechless. What he had just told me...was absolutely insane. And yet...and yet..."Monokuma? I'm ready now. Oh, and thank you. For getting rid of _them_." He smiled, spite heavy in his voice. The bear began to giggle cutely. "Now then! I've prepared a VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT for Katsuhito Ishikawa, the Ultimate Actor!"

Katsu turned to us with a soft and genuine smile. "Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you all. I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Oh, and Daisuke..." He turned to look at the shorter man and...embraced him with a sad kiss. "Please...get out of here for me. Go...you and the others...go and escape this horrid asylum...because...because...you know that I...you know that ever since we've met...I love you."

"Now then! Let's give it everything we've got!"

"NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T KILL HIM!!"

"IIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

"NO! DON'T! DON'T! PLEASE! PLEASE KILL ME INSTEAD! DON'T YOU HEAR ME!?! COME ON!!!"

...

...

...

Katsuhito stood there on the stage, eyes shut tight, sweating desperately. The stage was on fire, and the flames surrounded him. Above him...heavy, greyish-brown sandbags. The first one was cut by Monokuma and landed next to Katsu with a thump. 50 pounds...

**THE CLOSING ACT**

_**ULTIMATE ACTOR KATSUHITO ISHIKAWA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED** _

The second sandbag: 50. The third sandbag: 10. They all landed dangerously close to him. The flames were rising, licking him and leaving dull red marks, but not enough to leave any severe burns. He was crying now, and sweating even more then before. The fourth sandbag: 100. The fifth sandbag: 160. There was one final sandbag, and it was strung just above Katsu. He looked up in terror, sweat and tears running down his face. The final sandbag: 200 pounds. Monokuma cut it and Katsu's eyes widened, until...it crushed him. His body collapsed and began twitching slightly before going completely limp. The flames finally began to die down, and blood began to run all across the stage...

...

...

...

"KATSU!!!"

"KATSU!!!!!!"

"GOD DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

"FUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!!!"

It happened again...for the second time...our hearts lost all hope...and we sunk into pure and utter despair...

**CHAPTER 2: HEARTWRENCHING REVELATIONS, PAINFUL MISUNDERSTANDING: COMPLETE**

**12 STUDENTS REMAIN**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know this trial was kind of short, so I apologize for that. Team Enoshima Reborn will be taking a short break from now until the New Year. Chapter 3's development will begin sometime in January. Until then, we have some content on our Instagram account for you to check out, and we would greatly appreciate a follow! Thank you! See you next year!
> 
> By the way, the reason Chitose and the killer were in the library is because they were working together to find more out about the school. Unfortunately, Chitose ended up being betrayed... (also, just to clarify, the killer did not pull a creepy and keep the hair from the haircuts. They probably dug it out from the trash or opened a vacuum bag to get it.)


	8. Chapter 3: A Student's Pill of Despair (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enoshima Reborn is back! What's your New Year's Resolution? For Noboru, it's to end the killing game once and for all! ...That might take a while, though. Anyways, it's time for chapter 3! Who do you think will end up as the blackened? Please let us know!

The Ultimate Actor, Katsuhito Ishikawa. The Ultimate Rapper, Chitose Anzai. Both of them were our friends, and now, both of them are dead...because of this cruel, inhumane killing game. Chitose was strangled to death. Katsu's skull was crushed. How much more will we be forced to go through? Is there nothing the mastermind won't do to make sure we give up all hope and fall into the pits of despair!?

"...Was it...was it really...really that easy for you?"

It was Daisuke. He had stopped his previous freak out, and now, instead of sounding absolutely heartbroken, he sounded numb. I didn't know how to answer him, but luckily, someone else did it for me. "Whattarya' talking about?" Naoko asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"...Sentencing...a man...to his death?"

Sentencing someone to their death, huh...? I'd been trying not to think about it that way this whole time...but...hearing Daisuke say that...

Suddenly, Rikuto spoke up. "I do understand how you feel, Daisuke, but did you _not_ vote Asami guilty, therefore sentencing her to _her_ death?" He questioned, and I could see Daisuke's eyes widen. "...You're absolutely right, Rikuto. I did vote Asami guilty. I suppose that makes me a murderer as well." Daisuke's voice...it sounded...so empty...like nothing I had ever heard before...like...utter despair...

"Now, I DEMAND that this stops!" Mayumi stepped between them. "We're very much allowed to grieve for both Asami and Katsu, but we also must accept that we did NOT kill them! Their TRUE killer is the mastermind! Now stop this spat!" She demanded, her voice powerful and loud. "...Alright. Sure thing." And with those few words, Daisuke stepped into the elevator, leaving the rest of us alone in the dimly lit trial room. "...I..." Mayumi began, before stopping with a sigh. "...Noboru? May I please...speak to you for a moment?" She asked. "Uh...yeah, sure...sure thing." I replied. Me and Mayumi stepped away from the others, but she was only staring down at the ground, silent. "So, Mayumi...what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. She was still staring down at the ground, but this time... "...Don't you see it?" She asked, not stopping to explain what she was talking about.

"What...?" I wasn't sure how else to respond to that. "...Don't you see it...? I do...it's...despair...despair...and suffering...I know more then anybody here what's going to happen..." I had no idea what she was talking about. No, I did...I just didn't want to... "...What do you mean?" I asked, secretly praying that she would just drop it. But of course, she didn't. "...We will lose hope. I am the offspring of two remnants of despair. I know what will happen. We will lose hope and we'll give into death just to get out of here." My blood ran cold and sweat began to run down my face. We'll...give into death... "T-That won't happen! Really, don't worry about that!" I tried to calm her, but my voice was too panicked for that.

"...Don't worry? Noboru...four people are dead...there may be more...and it seems I am going through exactly what my parents went through. I have lost my ability not to worry. At this point, worrying is the only function I have left." I felt like an idiot, but that only brought on the question...was I trying to comfort her...or was I trying to assure myself that there would be no more killings, even though I knew deep down that there would be? "...I..." I didn't know what to say. Luckily, Mayumi didn't seem to want to continue the conversation. "...Let's go." She said. Me, Mayumi, and everyone else stepped into the elevator and returned to our rooms. 

That night, as I lied restlessly in my bed, I could not stop thinking about what Mayumi said. _We will lose hope and we'll give into death just to get out of here._ "I hope she's wrong..." I mumbled. Suddenly, the monitor on the wall powered on.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Ahem, ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is officially nighttime. Certain points of the school will now be locked. Now then, sweet dreams, class! Good _niiiiiight....."_

...Stupid bear...stupid...stupid...bear...why...does he want...to do this to us...?

...

After many hours, I finally fell asleep.

...

...

...

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

"...I don't have anything to say. Actually, where the hell even am I? Who are these rando kids? Am I at Star Point Academy? Why do I feel like...I was about to do something very important?"

...

...

...

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Goooooodmorning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Time to start the day! Please, continue enjoying your Killing School Life to the fullest!"

"...I guess...I have to go meet the others...." I dragged myself out of bed and into the dining hall. The only one who wasn't there was Daisuke. Shinobu sighed. "Looks like Daisuke isn't with you, huh..." They mumbled. "He's probably still upset about Katsu. I don't blame him." I explained, rubbing my eyes. Before we even had a chance to wake up fully, that annoying voice began to bother us once again. " _Eeeeee!_ Why are you kids over here chit-chatting when you could be out exploring the new parts of the school you unlocked!?" Monofry shrieked, waving her stupid, stubby arms around. "Hmm? Did we unlock more?" Mayumi asked. "What did I just say? Of course you did! NOW HURRY UP AND GET TO IT!" The dumb cat screamed. "W-Wait! We need to eat breakfast first, you know!" I explained to the small robot creature. "...Well, okay. But you better hurry up with that! _EEEEEE!"_ Monofry waddled off, and we all quickly began to eat breakfast. Once we were done, we began our exploration. First, I stumbled across a big room with a grand piano and other instruments neatly scattered. This must be...a music room!

"This place really is lovely, isn't it?" Rikuto asked from behind me. To be honest, I didn't even really realize he was there. "You can say that again." I replied, admiring the beautiful room. "Alright. This place really is lovely, isn't it?" Rikuto repeated. I wonder if he's purposely trying to be annoying... "You know, Noboru, I'm something of a musician myself." He told me. That came as quite the surprise to me. "Really?" I can't imagine Rikuto doing anything besides...y'know, occult stuff. "That's right. I'm a bit of a violin prodigy...despite what some may say." Huh. So I guess he really _isn't_ good at music.

I left the music room and saw Mayumi outside of two wide double doors. "What's in there?" I asked her, a bit intimidated by the size of the doors. "A pool." Mayumi told me. Monofry appeared once again, out of nowhere. " _E_ _EEEEE!_ I bet you thought you were gonna get some fanservice pool scene, huh!? Well, sadly, you don't! Sorry, but the writer is too lazy!" The cat yowled. "...Yeah, okay..." I mumbled, awkwardly trying to avoid talking to the thing. I looked around and saw two clear, glass double doors. Inside was a room full of beautiful flowers. A garden! And, of course, Scarlett had already found it. There's a reason she's called the Ultimate Florist!

"Well, this room sure does hit the spot, don't it? I can see myself spending a lot of time in here!" She exclaimed, sounding happy as ever. She was looking cute as ever, too...no, Noboru! This isn't the time! "Wow, you're right, Scarlett! This place really is amazing!" There were plants of all shapes and sizes, and the room had a beautiful fragrance spread throughout it. I might spend my time here, too, and I'm not even a florist like Scarlett!

I left the garden and entered the hallway once again. I'm amazed by just how complex this school is...it really does have everything! This next room looks promising...w-woah! A huge stage, a beautiful, velvet curtain, rows and rows of seats...this must be a theatre!

"...Well, I'm sure Katsu would have enjoyed this place."

A voice spoke up from behind me. I swung around, surprised. "D-Daisuke!?" I shrieked, not expecting to see him, especially since I never saw him at breakfast this morning. "Oh yeah. Surprise." He voice sounded just as numb as it did the previous night. "Y-You're out of your room! Are you gonna join us again!?" I began to get excited. To be honest, even though we only skipped one meal together, I missed him, and I longed for him to return to the group. "...No. I apologize if I got your hopes up." And with that, he turned around and left the theatre. I just stood there, watching him leave. I felt so sad for him. Of course, I was grieving for Katsu, but Daisuke knew him differently then I did. Daisuke was the only one that Katsu got close to, and I'm sure that he trusted Katsu more then anybody else. For someone that important to you not only to die, but to die right in front of you...

...I left the theatre and continued my search around the school. I found a room labeled "Science Lab" and entered it. But what I noticed when I did...

"...W-Wait, huh? What's that...?" There was something on the ground. I picked it up, and my eyes widened. "Is this...a photo? And of Chitose, Mitsue, and Asami...?" It was a picture of three of our deceased classmates. They were all wearing the same grey and red sailor uniform and they were standing in a classroom. Chitose was closest to the camera, innocently winking at it, and Asami and Mitsue were standing behind two desks. The photo wasn't _that_ unbelievable. After all, we were probably all classmates at one point. My main question was about one of the desks. There was a banner hanging off the side of it, and it had some sort of word on it.

未来

I realized what it was. It was the kanji for 'mirai', or 'future'. Next to it was symbol I couldn't place, but it certainly looked familiar...

As I was busy analyzing the photo, I heard a voice coming from behind me. "Hey, Noboru?" I jumped up in fear and whipped around. It was only Hanako. "O-Oh! I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She apologized, and she seemed deeply sincere, despite the fact that it wasn't a big deal and it wasn't even her fault. "No, it's fine, Hanako." I reassured her. "Well, that's good...I just came here to ask you something. Could you...come with me, please? I think I may have discovered an important clue..." My eyes widened. "A clue? Of course, go ahead and show me!" I followed Hanako into another room, and what I saw there made me stop right in my tracks.

It was a classroom covered in blood. All the desks and chairs were pushed against the walls. It was horrific.

"Wha...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" I screamed. Somehow, Hanako managed to stay calm. "I know how it looks, but the actual room is the _least_ of my concern." She told me. "Wait, what?" Hanako proceeded to hand me a tablet that looked like the one we got our first motive on. "Turn it on and you'll understand what I mean." She explained. I listened to her and turned on the tablet. What it displayed was something I could have never expected...

...There was a woman that I didn't recognize. She was lying on the floor, seemingly in pain, with her arms and legs tied so that there would be no way for her to escape. She looked pretty roughed up, as if she had been attacked or injured, and because of that, I couldn't tell how old she was. She had long, curly blonde hair, most of it let down but some of it put up in the back. She was wearing a purple dress with a light magenta cardigan and a blue jewel necklace that was now strayed about. Basically, she was wearing something you could find on any librarian. She also had a white patch on her cardigan with some kanji that I couldn't read due to the camera angle and quality. The chairs and desks were pushed to the wall, just like they were now.

"...What the hell...?" I mumbled. I was genuinely disturbed by this sight, and I had no idea what the context for the video was. Suddenly, the woman began to talk. She had a small voice that sounded in pain, like it hurt to speak. "...S-So...so you...you just want me to give them a hint...r-right?" There was a long pause, as if someone was talking that I couldn't hear. The lady began to speak again. "...Alright...yeah...y-yeah, okay...THE MASTERMIND IS-" Suddenly, the hand of whoever was recording plunged a knife into the lady's thigh. Blood began to pool out of the wound and under the lady, and her screams of pain echoed all throughout the room. I winced in horror as I watched. The lady took a moment to regain herself before speaking again. "...K-Kids...please, trust me...I...I don't t-think that...this k-killing game was...w-was ever meant to happen..." I had no idea what she was trying to tell us. This killing game was never meant to happen? Obviously it had to be planned...so what does she mean? There was another pause as if someone else was speaking, and then the poor lady spoke again. "...N-No, I'm not done yet...b-because...y-you need to know t-that...that this was meant to be...a good thing...you're not...you're not...you're not where you p-probably think you are...b-because...DAMMIT...this was meant to be a good thing!"

The video cut off with that last shout from the woman, and I was even more shocked and disturbed then when I had entered the room and saw the blood splattered everywhere. "...What...what the fuck was that!?" I screamed, handing the tablet back to Hanako. "And...and...and why was she just talking to herself!?" I asked, extremely upset and confused. "I'm going to make an educated guess that she was probably speaking to the mastermind. Their voice was likely cut out using editing so that we would be unable to identify them." She explained to me, setting the tablet down on the desk. I began to try and calm myself down. I don't know why I was so upset. At this point, I had seen 4 of my classmates dead...2 of them killed right in front of me...why this video hurt me so bad was a question I had no answer to. Perhaps it was because the woman was so desperately trying to help us, but even so... "...Who even _was_ that lady?" I asked, scratching my head in confusion. "...If you want my honest input, I have no idea." Hanako admitted, avoiding eye contact with me. She almost looks _embarrassed..._ "...Well, then what do you think she meant? 'This killing game was never meant to happen' 'You're not where you think you are' 'This was supposed to be a good thing' ...because honestly, I can't even _begin_ to comprehend what that could mean..."

"...I'm with you, Noboru. I have no idea what she might mean by that. I have yet to figure that out, I suppose. In the future, though, I think this may be very important." She told me with a smile that reassured me. I'm not sure when this video will come in handy, but if Hanako says it will, then I trust her. For now, though, I should return to my room. As I arrived back, I collapsed onto my bed, trying not to think about that horrifying classroom and the video that came with it. This was mean to be a good thing...how...how could this have EVER been a good thing? I shook it off and turned my attention to the clock. It looks like I have some time left before the night arrives!

**FREE TIME**

Maybe I should check up on Minato. There's no way he's taking these killings well. None of us are, but Minato...he...he seems to have a lot of extra trouble with stuff like this. I eventually found him in the library, just staring off into space. "Um, hey Minato!" I greeted him, trying to sound as gentle and harmless as possible. His head shot up in surprise. "O-Oh! You're back!? I-Is it because...we're f-friends?" I spent some time today talking with Minato. It looks like Minato and I grew a little bit closer! "...This is where Chitose died..." Minato mumbled. "Yeah, you're right." I replied. It felt weirdly eerie to be in the library now. To be in the room where someone took their last ever breath...it's a horrible feeling. "I-I wonder what M-Monokuma's next motive will be..." He sputtered, disgust and anger clear in his voice. "You shouldn't think about that, Minato." I said, but truth be told, I was thinking about it, too. "I h-hope it's s-stupid...I hope it's so stupid that nobody would ever kill someone over it..." He sounded mad, but I could see tears welling up in his eyes. I see. So he's worried about another killing happening...

"Hey, don't worry about it, Minato. I'm sure another killing won't happen." I tried to reassure him. He was silent for a while, probably around 10 to 15 seconds, when suddenly, he just started crying. "E-Eh!?" I wasn't sure how to react. I embraced him in a hug and he just sobbed on my shoulder. "I-I...I...I...I can't DO THIS ANYMORE! I CAN'T! I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T!" He screamed. That was the loudest I had ever heard him. "Please calm down Minato...I promise you, we'll all get out of here. All of us, together, as friends!" I told him. That seemed to calm him down a little bit, although I could still here him sniffling and hiccupping slightly. "...T-Thank you, Noboru...you're really...the best..."

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 2/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: WHITE HAIRCLIPS!**

After making sure Minato was okay, I returned to my room. But it's not quite nighttime yet!

**FREE TIME**

I think I want to spend some more time with Scarlett! We haven't hung out that much, and I'd really like to know more about her! Of course, the first place I looked was the garden, and there she was, just sitting on a bench, admiring the flowers. "Oh, hey Noboru!" She greeted me once she noticed I was there. "Hey, Scarlett! I was wondering if we might be able to hang out!" She nodded and offered me a place to sit next to her on the bench. "Course! I'm always free for you, y'know!" I spent some time admiring the garden with Scarlett. It looks like Scarlett and I grew a little bit closer! "So, Scarlett, I heard you know flower language. Is that true?" I asked, genuinely interested. She smiled and nodded. "That's right. You know your stuff, Noboru!" She laughed and patted me on the back. "So, I was wondering...if you could make a flower arrangement for your father right now, what flowers would you pick?" She thought about that for a moment. "That's a good question. I'd probably choose...Marigolds, Begonias, Oleanders, and Striped Carnations."

I have no idea what those flowers symbolize, but...it sounds like she's really been thinking about this. I can't even imagine how hard this must be on her. She can't be with her father who's in another _country_ , and she can't even be with her _host family_ in this country. "...Hey Scarlett? I just...want to apologize." I said, looking down at the floor. "Hmm? Why?" She asked. She sounded genuinely confused, like she had no idea what I was talking about. "I just...I feel like I should check up on you more. You're always there for everybody else, and I just feel like...I don't know...you should have people be there for you, too." I explained. In that moment, I felt genuine shame. Scarlett always did such a good job taking care of everyone, and I hardly ever had the good decency to return the favor. But she didn't look mad. She didn't look angry or sad or upset in the slightest. She was _smiling._ That same bright, warm smile that always comforted everyone. "You know, Noboru? If you were a flower arrangement, you'd probably be made up of Black-Eyed Susans, White Camelias, and Clematis."

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 2/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: FLOWER HAIRCLIP!**

After an extremely long day, I returned to my room to rest. 

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Ahem, ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is officially nighttime. Certain points of the school will now be locked. Now then, sweet dreams, class! _Good niiiiiight....."_

It's nighttime now. As I lied down on my bed, I thought about the strange video that Hanako showed me. Who was that lady? What was she talking about? And more importantly...who was she talking _to?_

...With those thoughts in mind, I slowly began to drift off into a deep sleep...

...

...

...

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

"You should really start working on your mystery-solving skills! Seriously, I'm not kidding! Play mystery games! Watch mystery shows and movies! Read mystery books, just like this one! Why? Because you never know when you'll have to participate in a mutual killing game!"

...

...

...

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3 PART 2...**


	9. Chapter 3: A Student's Pill of Despair (Part 2)

I heard a faint sound ringing across my room as my eyes fluttered open.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Goooooodmorning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Time to start the day! Please, continue enjoying your Killing School Life to the fullest!"

...Morning time already, huh? Well, I guess since I'm up, I should head to the dining hall again. But when I got there, everybody was acting slightly off...

"Um, guys...is everything alright?" I asked, a little concerned. Seichii's head perked up as he heard my voice. "Oh man, Noboru! Thank GOD you're here! Listen, those Mono-freaks are being, like, weird as hell!" He ran up to me and started frantically explaining. I turned and noticed that Monokuma and Monofry were also there, and just as Seichii said, they were acting really strange.

"C'mon already! Why won't you brats just drink my punch!?" Monokuma whined, looking as mad as a robot bear could possibly be. Monofry quickly came to Monokuma's defense. "Yeah! Drink the punch for fry's sake, _eeeeee!"_ She chimed in, flailing her paws about. "...What?" I had just woken up, and already they began to boggle my mind. Quickly, Hanako began to explain the situation to me. "Monokuma has been trying to get us to drink his punch for quite a while now. It certainly is suspicious..." She told me. "It's totally poisoned!" Seichii shrieked. "I'm just a kid, I'm too young to die!"

"Oh, come on! It's not poisoned, I promise!" Monokuma desperately tried to convince us. "Yeah, it ain't poisoned!" Monofry agreed. "There's no _way_ you'll die if you drink it! ...However...you'll die if you DON'T drink it!"

Minato's eyes widened with fear. "W-Wait, w-what did you s-say!?" He asked. "If you don't drink it, we'll bite ya', we'll scratch ya', we'll rip you apart! We might even send out multiple spears and impale you on the spot!" Monofry snickered. "That's right! So, if you don't want that to happen, I guess you better drink up!" Monokuma threatened us with that stupid, psychotic smile. I started to feel sweat run down my face. "W-Well...we should probably just drink it, then!" I suggested, trying to calm everyone's nerves. "D-Damn right we should! Now come on, guys!" Seichii agreed. We each took a glass of Monokuma's punch and reluctantly drank it. It tasted...normal. And after it was all gone...we felt absolutely fine.

"See? Not poisoned! There! Now everybody's had their- _WAIIIIIT_ A MINUTE! There's still one glass of punch left! Alright, which one of you didn't drink their punch!?" Monokuma angrily scanned the room. Suddenly, Aiko jumped up with realization. "Oh, I know! That must have been Daisuke's, since he isn't here!" She told the bear. "...Daisuke...? ...Well, I guess that's fine." Monokuma shrugged. "So...can we _please_ just eat now?" Seichii asked, still clearly frightened by Monokuma and Monofry's previous threats. "...Yep, go ahead, _eeeee!"_ Monofry said, trying to sound sweet. "HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!!!" Monokuma screamed. "...Did you like the punch?" God, he really is annoying... "Y-YES! Dear god, I'll say anything if you just spare me my life and leave!!!" Seichii held his hands above his head in a praying position. "...Welp, that's good enough for me! Seeya, kids!" And with that, Monokuma disapeered out the door, and Monofry quickly waddled after him. Once Seichii was sure they were gone, he finally relaxed. "Thank. God. Come on now, let's just eat." He didn't even sound excited for breakfast anymore. He just sounded pissed off. We all quickly ate in silence. Once I was done, I returned to my room. But it looks like I have some free time!

**FREE TIME**

I think I wanna spend some more time with Rikuto! He's a pretty interesting guy. I eventually found him in the party room, sitting on the floor. "Hey, Rikuto-" He whipped around, and he looked a bit pissed. "SHHHHHH! I'm trying to hear my spirit box!" I spent some time with Rikuto today. It looks like Rikuto and I grew a little bit closer.

"Say, Noboru? Have you ever seen a ghost?" Rikuto asked me. I thought about that for a moment. "Well...no, I don't think so..." I told him. "I see. I still remember the first time I saw a ghost. I was very young. One thing you must know about me for the sake of this story is that I am the only child of my family. And yet...there was this little girl at the top of the stairs, just...standing there. So I decided to follow her. She entered my room, so I did, too. She stepped into my closet, so I did, too. I wanted to talk to her, but I realized that I was alone. She had disappeared."

How...how does this guy EVER fall asleep at night!?

"That...that's terrifying, Rikuto!" I shrieked, but he remained calm. "I understand your thought process, but I would have to disagree with you. I sensed no malice in her presence. I sensed no satanic or evil energy coming from her. I think she was just a regular little girl. Well, besides the fact that she was dead." He explained to me. I was stunned. "Rikuto...promise me you'll tell me more stuff like this some time!"

"Of course, Noboru. Being around you is quite pleasant."

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 2/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: HOLY WATER!**

Once I was done, I returned to my room. But I still have some time left!

**FREE TIME**

It's probably about time that I spend some time with Mayumi. After all, we haven't really spent that much time together during this whole mess of a situation. I found her in the dining hall, just sitting down. "...Mortal? I assume you wish to speak with me? Very well then. Hurry it up!" I spent some time with Mayumi and tried my hardest to understand what she was talking about. It looks like Mayumi and I grew a little bit closer.

"So, Mayumi, if you don't mind me asking...why in the world did you decide to become a mortician?" I asked her. She was silent. "...Are you sure you want to know that?" She mumbled. I began to feel a bit guilty. "W-Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" I assured her, but she didn't seem to care. "No, it is fine. It is just...a sad story. Beware, you may cry." She warned me. "...I'll keep that in mind." I decided just to humor her. "...While I was in elementary school, there was a mortal girl from another class who passed away." She began. Jeez, I didn't expect that! "During that time, I saw the distress and despair suffered by her family and friends. I despised it. Nobody should ever be made to feel that way, especially the family of a young girl...however, I eventually learned about morticians and funeral directors. I learned about how they help families by providing them with a comfortable and easy funeral service. They would prepare everything so the families wouldn't have to stress themselves out after such an awful time. I thought that was just lovely. When I was older, I began to train under a local mortician, because...I just wanted to help the families that were grieving." She explained to me. I...I wasn't expecting that at all...even though she's really intimidating...Mayumi must actually be really nice!

"There. That is it. Mortals often come to the foolish conclusion that an unnatural obsession with death must be involved, but that is not it at all. In fact...that is almost never the case." She began to get defensive. "D-Don't worry! I didn't think that at all!" I tried to make her feel better. "It is quite alright, Noboru. You don't have to worry. Your intentions appear to be...quite pure."

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 1/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: CLOTHING BOWS!**

When I was finished, I went back to my room, and for good this time.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Ahem, ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is officially nighttime. Certain points of the school will now be locked. Now then, sweet dreams, class! Good _niiiiiight....."_

...Actually, I think I want to take a shower before bed. I sat up and walked over to the bathroom door. Everything was fine as I creaked it open...creak...creak...and...

...and then a scream came out of my mouth before I even realized it. Because inside of my bathroom...was the corpse of a girl. She had a knife sticking out of her, and there was blood everywhere...everywhere...everywhere...everywhere...it didn't take me long to realize that this girl was the deceased pop idol, Sayaka Maizono...but...but...but how!? She died before I was even born...! There's...there's...there's no...way...her body...is in...my...bathroom...

"Noboru!? Are you okay!? What happened!?" Aiko asked, fear and concern clear in her voice. Everyone rushed into my room, including Daisuke. Did...did I forget to lock the door? That's really unlike me...

"T-THERE! IN...IN...IN THE BATHROOM!" I screamed, pointing at Sayaka's body. 

"...What are we supposed to be looking at?" Takahiro asked. "Noboru, I don't see anything." Rikuto put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "W-What!? She's right there, don't you see her! S-Sayaka Maizono! From...from the Hope's Peak killing game!" Tears began to fall down my face. "Huh? Sayaka Maizono? Didn't she die a super-long time ago?" Shinobu asked, confused. "Y-Yeah! She got killed by that sports dude Leon Kuwata after she tried to off him!" Seichii explained to both me and Shinobu. "But...but...but..."

"Puhuhuhuhuhu! I see it finally went into effect!"

That voice. Of course it was him. That stupid fucking two-toned bear. "What are you talking about?" Scarlett asked him. "Oh, just the drug I put in the punch." He said, casually, as if it wasn't a huge deal. "D-DRUG!?" I shrieked. Monokuma only snickered. "Thaaaaaat's right! A drug that makes you hallucinate! And you'll be pleased to hear that I'll be giving out the antidote...AFTER a murder occurs!"

"What the fuck, man!? This time, you've gone WAY over the line!" Seichii scolded. "W-Wait a minute! Were we ALL drugged!?" Aiko asked, frightened. Suddenly, I noticed Monofry. "No-siree! Only 3 of the cups had the special hallucinatory drug in it! So, besides Noboru, 2 more of you are going to experience these hallucinations, too!" She explained. "B-But wait! One of the cups never got drunk, remember!?" Aiko pointed out. "Well, in the grand scheme of things, that doesn't really matter! You see, that cup wasn't drugged! I placed a small sticker on the bottom of each glass that had the drug in it! That glass had no such sticker. So, there you go! 3 of you are drugged, including Noboru! Buuuut, if it makes things any easier, at least we can safely declare that Daisuke is clean!" Monokuma told us, and with those parting words, he and Monofry left us alone. The room was silent, until Aiko spoke up. 

"...Hey, Noboru, are you going to be okay by yourself tonight? Cause' if not, you can stay with one of us, I'm sure!" She kindly offered. "N-No thanks, I'll be fine..." I politely declined. "Well, okay. Just let me know if you change your mind..." Eventually, everybody left my room, and I lied down on my bed. So this is it...Monokuma's next motive...this one is nothing like the ones he's given us before...and I can't help but wonder...if...another...murder...will...occur...

...

...

...

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

"A long time ago, I had a sister. She always tried to be helpful, but she was absolutely useless. That's why I think that all siblings are just useless and have an impact on nothing. Face it: being an only child is the best!"

...

...

...

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Goooooodmorning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Time to start the day! Please, continue enjoying your Killing School Life to the fullest!"

...I could hardly sleep last night because of the drug....every time I opened my eyes, I saw a deceased victim of the Hope's Peak killing game...but I guess I should get to the dining hall, anyways. When I got there, everybody had already arrived, except for Daisuke, although I guess that was to be expected.

"...Hey, guys...is everyone doing okay?" I asked. "For the most part, but...ugh, I think I'm sick...I-I've just been h-having constant h-headaches and n-nausea..." Minato told me. "Minato! Do you think you got the drug as well?" Aiko asked, concerned. "Well, no...I haven't had any hallucinations or anything...I-I just feel sick...a-actually, I-I think I'm g-gonna head to the i-infirmary and r-rest..."

"I hope it's snug, hun. I've never been to the infirmary." Scarlett told him. "Huh? Never ever EVER!?" Shinobu asked, weirdly surprised. "Well, yeah. I mean, I've never been sick while I was here, so I never saw a reason to." Scarlett explained. "Oh. That makes sense." Said Shinobu.

"...Hey, guys? I...I think I'm gonna go talk to Daisuke." I told the rest of my classmates. "Oh, yeah! That's a good idea!" Aiko agreed. I left the dining hall and knocked on Daisuke's door. No answer. The only other place I think he might be is...the theatre. And when I arrived there...I realized I was right.

"...H-Hey, Daisuke?" I said to him. "...What is it?" He asked, not turning around to face me. "...W-Well, it's just...you've just been...kind of distant ever since...you know..." I tried to explain to the best of my ability. "...Well?" He asked again. "It's just...I know you still care about us, Daisuke. Last night, when you heard me screaming, you came to my room along with the others, right?" He was silent. I couldn't even hear his breathing. "What I'm trying to say is that we all care about you, too, Daisuke! And we want you to rejoin the group again!" I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. He was still silent. "...Please..." I mumbled. "...You don't have to be so dramatic, Noboru. But...I guess if it means that much to you...then fine. I will try my hardest to participate with you guys more often."

I successfully convinced Daisuke to rejoin the group today, and once we were done talking, I returned to my room. But it looks like I have some free time!

**FREE TIME**

The last time I hung out with Rikuto, he promised to teach me more about the paranormal. Maybe I should check back up with him! I knocked on the door to his dorm room, and he quickly answered. "Oh, hello Noboru! Come on in, please have a seat!" He greeted me, ushering me inside. I spent some time talking with Rikuto today. it looks like Rikuto and I grew a little bit closer!

"So, Rikuto, I was wondering if maybe you could teach me a little more about ghosts and stuff!" I told him. He smiled at me. "Well, of course, Noboru! However, firstly...a little birdy told me that you mistook me for a girl when you first saw me." My eyes widened. "W-WHAT!? Seichii told you that!?" I shrieked, embarrassed. "Indeed he did. We talk all the time, you know." Great. Now I'm beyond humiliated. I hope this doesn't hurt his feelings! "I-I'm so sorry, Rikuto! It's just...y'know, from behind, with your hair and all-" I desperetaly tried to apologize to him. "Please, Noboru, it is quite alright. I get mistaken as a girl all the time, and I do not mind it, don't worry. While other men may see it as an insult, I take it very well." He explained to me with a smile. 

"R-Right...well, if it doesn't bother you..." Well, I guess this was an okay visit, but...we never actually talked about the paranormal!

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 3/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: WARDING SALT!**

After using up some of my time, I returned to my room. But it's still not nighttime yet!

**FREE TIME**

Ever since I found out what Seichii told Rikuto, I've wanted to talk to him. Not to confront him about it, but to see if he's really that stupid. I eventually found him in the science lab. "Eeeyyyy, man! Wanna chill in the science lab?" He asked me. Me and Seichii "chilled in the science lab". It looks like Seichii and I grew a little bit closer.

But still...I don't really know how to talk to him. "So...what's up?" I asked. This seemed to upset him for some reason. "Really? 'What's up?" Is that the best you can think of?" Yep. I definitely don't know how to talk to him. "...What?" I had no idea what he was talking about. "C'mon, man! Put some effort into it! Make it pop! Make it sparkle!" He exclaimed with a smile. "...Excuse me?" Is he speaking to me in some different language? "Like, instead of saying 'what's up?', say, 'what's floating, my dude?'"

"...Okay...what's floating, Seichii?" I asked, just trying to humor him. "Oh, nothing much, what about you, man?" I have run out of emotions to feel for him.

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 2/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: HAIR GEL!**

I finally returned to my room and sat on my bed.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Ahem, ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is officially nighttime. Certain points of the school will now be locked. Now then, sweet dreams, class! Good _niiiiiight....."_

...Yeah, alright...I lied down on my bed and shut my eyes as tightly as I could...If I open them...I might...hallucinate...

...

...

...

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

"I can't stand the heat! Seriously! Who invented the heat!? It's uncomfortable, sticky, and gross! Why do people like it!? The sun should be fired!"

...

...

...

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Goooooodmorning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Time to start the day! Please, continue enjoying your Killing School Life to the fullest!"

Well...I guess I'll just head to the dining hall and hope I don't hallucinate on the way there.

Everyone's here today, including Daisuke. Seichii seemed excited to see me as soon as I entered. "Heeeey, Nobro! Guess who made food!? I'll give you a hint...it was me!" He exclaimed. "Wow, really? Thanks, Seichii." We all...somehow managed to keep down Seichii's burnt food. When I was done, I headed back to my room, barely holding back vomit. But it looks like I have some spare time!

**FREE TIME**

I should hang out with Aiko. She was so kind when I started hallucinating. She even offered to let me stay in her room! I knocked on her door and she promptly let me in. "So, Noboru? I was just wondering...do you maybe want to draw together?" She asked. I spent some time with Aiko drawing together in her room. It looks like Aiko and I grew a little bit closer.

"So, Noboru, do you watch any anime?" Aiko asked. "Anime? Well, I guess I watch some, but most of the time I'm too busy studying." I told her. "Oh, I understand! Well, I watch all kinds of anime. I can give you some recommendations if you want!" She smiled. "Really? How many animes do you watch?" I asked. "Well, lots of them! I started watching anime during my parents divorce. They had a lot of problems and my mother was really mean to the both of us. After their divorce, whenever my dad had free time, we would watch it together! That's probably the reason I love anime so much." She explained to me. "Is that how you started drawing fanart?" I asked. It's really fun learning about Aiko's interests! "Actually, yeah!" She said. "I started drawing my dad pictures of his favorite anime characters. I wanted to surprise him, you know? When he saw it, he was really happy and told me how cool it was, so I made more for him! I liked seeing him happy, because he was never happy when he was with my mom. When I turned 12, he bought me a tablet for art and I starting posting some of my pieces online."

That's...actually really cute...eek...! My heart...! "After I started getting popular online, my dad sent out an application to get me into Star Point as the Ultimate Fanartist. I was so excited at the time, but...if I had known it would have turned out like this...well, I definitely would NOT have accepted!"

**FRIENDSHIP FRAGEMENT OBTAINED: 1/5**

**ITEM OBTAINED: CHOKER!**

While I was making my way back to my dorm room, I ran into Seichii. "Nobro! Hey, dude! Some of us are having cookies and tea in the dining hall, wanna come?" He invited. "Uh, sure thing, but, um...why do you keep calling me 'Nobro'?" I asked in a small voice. "I dunno. Just feel like it, I guess!" Me and Seichii headed to the dining hall together. Daisuke, Shinobu, Naoko, and Rikuto were also there. "Is Minato still in the infirmary?" I asked. "Think so. Hanako's in the library and everyone else is probably just vibin' in their dorm." Seichii shrugged. "Well, alright. Oh, wait...did _you_ make the cookies, Seichii?" I asked, being extremely cautious before I bit down on one. I don't wanna go through that again...

"Nah. That honor goes to _this_ Mr. Daisuke." He smiled. I sighed a silent sigh of relief and had some of the cookies. They were actually pretty good! We all made small talk for a while before Rikuto spoke up. "Alright, I need to get going." He stood up and pushed in his chair. "Awwww, why?" Seichii pouted. "I made plans to go see Scarlett. She said she needed to meet me at the theatre around 3:00 PM." He explained, walking towards the exit. "Well, that's fine. Seeya, Rikuto!" Seichii waved. Rikuto headed up the stairs that were almost right outside of the dining hall. We stayed there for maybe 30 to 45 more minutes just talking before we finally decided to end it. 

"Welp, I'm off. Who wants to come see what Aiko's doing?" Seichii asked. Shinobu suddenly jumped up in excitement. "OOOH! OOOH! ME AND NAOKO WILL!" Seichii, Shinobu, and Naoko left the dining hall, leaving me and Daisuke alone. "Hey, Daisuke? So, um...thanks for joining us again. That was...really brave of you." I tried to find the correct way to say it to him. "It...it was no problem, really. Thank you for convincing me to do so." He smiled.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!"

"Please proceed to the dorm hallway."

"W-What!?" Daisuke sputtered, his eyes wide. I was shocked. A body... "W-We need to go! NOW!" Me and the Daisuke shot up from our seats and ran to the dorm hallway as fast as we could.

What we saw...what...we...what we...saw...

...

Lying in front of one of the doors...blood pooling out beneath them from multiple injuries...their hand covering an injury near their chest...their arms and legs spread as if they had collapsed to the ground...a small amount of blood coming from their mouth...a small bag of medicine with a bloodstain on it next to their left hand...

...

...It was Scarlett. Our friend Scarlett, the Ultimate Florist. And it was a brand new despair.

"Wha...what the hell!?" I screamed, taking a step back. Suddenly, Minato and Hanako came running down the stairs. "W-What happened!? I just got here from the infirma- O-OH MY GOD!" Minato collapsed onto the floor. "I-I can't believe it! Again!?" Said Daisuke. 

"Hey now! Before you get _too_ wound up, take this!"

We heard a voice ring out from behind us. It was Monokuma. "Bam! The Monokuma File!" I angrily snatched the Monokuma File and began reading through it.

**MONOKUMA FILE #3**

**SCARLETT CASTILL**

**ULTIMATE FLORIST**

**HEIGHT: 5'5**

**WEIGHT: 168 LBS**

_**The victim is Scarlett Castill. The body was discovered in the dormitory hallway.** _

_**The victim appears to have been stabbed 3 times with a sharp object.** _

_**The cause of death is damage to the internal organs.** _

"Hey, this Monokuma File doesn't say the time of death!" I realized. "Well, if Monokuma chose to leave it out, it's either unimportant to the case...or it's a major clue." Daisuke theorized. "Hey, Monokuma." Seichii began to ask a question. "You said you'd give out the antidote after a murder occurs, right? So did you?" 

"I sure did! If you drank the spiked punch, I placed a special antidote in your bedroom drawer! So you better get to it! You know, if you were _druuuugggeeedddd..."_ The stupid bear snickered. I need to start investigating so I can find out who killed Scarlett, but first, I need to drink my antidote. Otherwise, I might hallucinate during the investigation!

**INVESTIGATION: START**

Before I could begin the investigation, I noticed that Aiko looked extremely nervous. "What is it, Aiko?" I asked, concerned for her. "...U-Um, guys? I...I just...I just...noticed something..." She stuttered. "Aiko, please tell us if something is wrong." Mayumi put her hand on Aiko's shoulder. "W-Well...Scarlett's body...it's...right in front of Rikuto's room..."

My eyes widened. "Rikuto, that bastard! Why the hell would he do that to Scarlett!?" Shinobu yelled. Suddenly, Seichii became defensive. "H-Hey now, wait a minute! You can't just assume that Rikuto is the killer! Are we really going to jump to conclusions just based on where we found the body!?" He asked, clearly trying to save Rikuto from any suspicion. "Well, I guess we don't really have enough evidence yet, but...where even is he?" Naoko asked. "Didn't he say he was going to the theatre to meet with Scarlett?" Daisuke recalled. Shinobu's eyes widened. "That's right! Oh, I've had it now! I'm gonna go find that little killer!" They seemed genuinely angry. I don't think I've ever seen them like this before...

"H-Hold on! I know he's not the killer, but at least let me help you look for him!" Seichii started running after Shinobu. I followed both of them upstairs, and me and Seichii desperately tried to keep up with Shinobu. We all ran towards the theatre as fast as we could. We pushed open the wide double doors, and...and...and...

andandandandandandandandand

...

Cut at the throat, their blood dripping down onto the floor...their eyes closed peacefully, their expression somewhat pained...hung by their own hair to a stage batten, inches from the ground...

...

Rikuto.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seichii was screaming, but I hardly even noticed. That sight...was so...horrific...

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!"

"Please proceed to the theatre."

"W-WHAT THE FUCK!? RIKUTO...WHAT...WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" Seichii screamed. "W-What...another...? Why...why two...?" Shinobu trembled. The others quickly rushed into the theatre. Screams echoed throughout the room. 

"...I see...whoever did this must have taken the drug." Hanako concluded. "How do you know?" I asked, honestly a little frightened that this would pin things on me. After all, I'm the only one who's admitted to being drugged... "This must be the most bizarre crime scene we've come across to date. I just...I don't think someone in the right mindset could do this. Either we have a complete psychopath among us, or the perpetrator was drugged by Monokuma. But...you don't have to worry, Noboru. I don't suspect you."

"Um, isn't it _still_ possible that Rikuto could've killed Scarlett? I mean, what if there's two killers?" Shinobu asked. Hanako nodded her head no. "No, I don't think so. I checked Rikuto's room and I didn't find an antidote, meaning he wasn't drugged. So, Rikuto being Scarlett's killer is a very unlikely possibility." She explained. Suddenly, Seichii grabbed Shinobu by the jacket and pulled them close to him.

"Shinobu, how DARE you treat him like a killer, even after his death! He...he was a pacifist, dammit! He hated violence! He...he was a good person, you goddamn piece of shit!" Seichii screamed. Shinobu looked incredibly shaken up. "Seichii...I..."

"Will you children stop bickering and just take this?"

Monokuma had suddenly entered the room. "Boom! The Monokuma File!" I took the second Monokuma File and began to read it. 

**MONOKUMA FILE #4**

**RIKUTO MOTO**

**ULTIMATE PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR**

**HEIGHT: 5'4**

**WEIGHT: 111 LBS**

_**The second victim is Rikuto Moto. The body was discovered in the theatre, strung up by their own hair.** _

_**The victim's only major injury is a cut throat, which is also their cause of death. Both victims appear to have been killed with the same weapon.** _

"D-Damn! This one doesn't say the time of death, either! It's probably important to the case, then..."

**"Monokuma File #3" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

**"Monokuma File #4" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

I should start investigating the crime scene now. I need to figure out who did such an awful thing to Rikuto! 

Of course, the most noticible thing about the crime scene has to be Rikuto strung up by his own hair. "J-Jesus...this is just horrible..." I muttered. "God dammit...WHAT KIND OF MANIAC COULD DO SUCH A FUCKED UP THING TO HIM!?" Seichii screamed. "I-I don't know...it's still so hard to believe...but, I guess whoever did it must have had a lot of time on their hands..."

**"Rikuto Strung Up" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

That seems to be everything near the stage. I should investigate the rest of the theatre now. The first thing I noticed were some bloodstains all across the floor. "G-God...look at this huge bloodstain near the door...! And...are those...bloody drag marks...? Does this mean that Rikuto wasn't killed on the stage?" I began to theorize. "That's not all." Hanako told me. "There's a bloodstain behind this seat, near the right side of the door."

**"Bloodstain Near Door" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

**"Bloody Drag Marks" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

**"Hidden Bloodstain" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

The next thing I noticed was a knife sitting right next to the giant bloodstain. "The blade is completely covered in blood...I can't even see the steel!" It's fairly obvious that this is what was used to killed Rikuto and Scarlett. According to the Monokuma File, they were killed with the same weapon.

**"Bloody Knife" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

"Hey, Noboru? Could you come over here for a second?" Hanako called me over to the side of the stage and pointed to a small, doored-off shaft on the floor next to it. "What's that?" I asked. "It's some sort of hatch. I never noticed it before, so I tried to get inside of it, and I fit in pretty easily. It's a little snug, so I can image only small or average sized people would be able to fit. Probably nobody over...5'9, maybe?" She told me. A hatch, huh...I wonder if this is going to be important to the case.

**"Hatch" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

I should probably go collect some alibis now. Maybe that will lower the list of suspects. The first person I approached was Hanako. "Hey, Hanako, I was wondering if you might have an alibi or some kind of account?" 

"Well, let me see...for most of the day, I was in the library trying to find out more about our situation. That was where I heard Scarlett's Body Discovery Announcement play. Like I said, I had been there for a few hours prior, and I don't think anything strange happened...oh, wait! I _did_ hear this strange sound while I was there...I guess it was sort of like...a thudding above me? It went on for a little bit and then it just...stopped."

**"Hanako's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

Next, I went up to Minato. "Hey, Minato, did you notice anything strange today?" I asked him.

"Well...n-no, not really. I w-was s-sick all day so I was s-staying i-in the i-infirmary. S-Scarlett came in f-for a little bit and got some m-medicine, but that was all...so, l-like I said- UGH! I feel sick again...I think I'm g-gonna go to my r-room..."

**"Minato's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

Alright, I think I've investigated everything I can in the theatre. Now I should go investigate the other crime scene. Immediately, a bag of medicine near Scarlett's left hand caught my eye. I kneeled down and opened it. "Is this...headache medicine?" I said to myself. Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from behind me. "They have this in the infirmary. I've seen it there before." It was Daisuke. "A-AH! Daisuke, I thought you were still in the theatre!" I jumped up in fear. He smiled like a doofus and rubbed his head. "I figured you were going to go investigate Scarlett's crime scene, so I followed you. You know, to help." He explained. "You could have told me first..." I mumbled, embarrassed.

**"Medicine" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

"Something else is bothering me about this crime scene..." I muttered. "What is it?" Daisuke asked. "There's no weapon." I told him. "That's right. Wait, the Monokuma File said they were killed by the same weapon, right?" He recalled. "Oh, right! So then it's 100% that the knife in the theatre was also used to kill Scarlett." I agreed.

**"Lack of Murder Weapon" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

If I'm going to solve this crime, I should probably check out Scarlett's dorm room, too...well, no antidote, but I guess that was to be expected. Suddenly, I noticed something. "Is that...a note?" 

_"Scarlett,_

_You're the only one I trust enough to tell this to._

_I got the drug. Ever since then, I've been having hallucinations and these horrible headaches._

_I was wondering...could you please bring me some headache medicine from the infirmary?_

_Thank you. I'll be in my room._

_\- Rikuto"_  
  
Wha...what? But...but Rikuto wasn't drugged! Hanako said she didn't find an antidote in his room! So...who gave Scarlett this note!?

**"Note" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

A little unsettled, I left Scarlett's room and immediately ran into Seichii. "Hey, Noboru. I decided to check out the infirmary." He told me. "Did you find anything?" I asked. "Well, not really, but one of the cabinets was totally fucked. Like, completely ransacked. Someone probably couldn't find what they needed while they were in a hurry." 

**"Seichii's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your E-Handbook**

Alright, I think that's everything I need to investigate.

_*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*_

"Okay, soooo, the double murder was entertaining at first, but nowwww....I'm bored. Soooo, time's up! You know where to head, right? You need to hurry to the purple door because it's Class Trial Time!!!"

All of us headed into the elevator. There's much less of us now. Because Scarlett and Rikuto are dead. Someone murdered them in cold blood, most likely because of Monokuma's motive. This is life or death. I have to figure out who killed both of them or it's game over for all of us. I swear on my life, I will avenge them!

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3 PART 3...**


End file.
